Uncharted Remnant
by KingofBlades42
Summary: A new visitor comes to Remnant after the events of Volume 2. How will this affect our heroes and villains, specifically a young incompetent white knight? OC planeswalker.
1. Arc I: Introductions are in Order

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is my first fanfic I have ever had the courage to share. I welcome any feedback/constructive criticism. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Magic: The Gathering is owned by Wizards of the Coast.**

 **Without further ado, here is the introduction of the OC in my RWBY/Magic: The Gathering crossover.**

* * *

Entry: 42 _ _ _ _ _ 28.09.2098

 _It's been more than twelve years now, twelve years since the Multiverse decided to turn my life on its head. Well, it was really one specific plane that changed me: Remnant. And I changed it in kind and in ways that no one there could have ever imagined._

 _I'm still there, of course. My work is never done, but for now, I can say that it was a success. The people of Remnant have added my story to their vast collection, although it is subject to various exaggerations and even a little twisting to fit some personal agendas. I suspect this will continue into the future, so I want to reserve this one instance to tell the story as factually as I am able._

 _If I was feeling artsy, I would probably start in the middle or something crazy like that, but I'm no such thing, and starting from the end would just be kinda stupid._

 _That just leaves the beginning then._

* * *

On top of a sharp cliff, a small white crack half a meter long appeared in thin air. It grew both in size and into the five-pronged fork shape of the planeswalker symbol. The air rippled as a young man stepped out from the glowing tear in reality. As soon as he stepped out, the glowing symbol retracted into a crack and disappeared within a millisecond.

The young man had his light-brown hair grown out and a short yet extremely scraggly beard, one of many visible signs of his wandering in the wilderness for the past several weeks. He was dressed in a hiker's outfit, with tight, sturdy boots and efficient, practical, green clothing. Around his neck was a necklace adorned with various claws and teeth, centered around a massive dragon's claw. On his back he wore a metal-framed pack filled to the brim with essentials and scientific equipment.

The young planeswalker (for he was a planeswalker) looked at the surrounding area. Off to his left he could see a gray spire in the distance, but the planeswalker was more intrigued about what lay in front of him. An Emerald Forest lay beyond the steep rock face. And beyond that, only a vast wilderness stood before him. Perhaps he could set up shop here, no one seemed to be around for kilometers in that direction.

A giant, hulking, bear-like monstrosity (no, maybe horror) appeared before him, with a white bone mask and bone spikes, and red eyes.

Then again, perhaps there was a reason for that.

The bear horror slashed its claws at the seemingly defenseless man, but he quickly moved out of the way.

"Attacking me already?" the planeswalker remarked. "That was quick. And you have some amazing biology too."

The bear horror growled and charged.

"Eh, you'll re-form somewhere eventually." he decided.

The planeswalker held out his hand, and blue mana flowed toward the bear horror, Dispersing it into the air.

Then more bear horrors emerged from his right.

He sighed. "I don't have time for this." the mage said as he Dispersed the approaching horde.

That's when he turned around and saw the people staring right at him.

* * *

 **Comments?**

 **My OC is based on my casual U/G Biovisionary Combo/Control deck. I will name him in the next chapter.**

 **I am also making a planeswalker card for him, which should be ready soon…**


	2. Ataldis, the Wanderer

**Here is a significantly larger second chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Magic: the Gathering is owned by Wizards of the Coast.**

* * *

The planeswalker examined the eight people in front of him, already forming ideas of what to do. To the far left stood a girl in red. She looked younger than the rest, but she also looked no less dangerous. Next to her stood a girl in white. She looked like the mage of the group, but the planeswalker never took anything on assumption. The girl in black was more interesting. Her DNA seemed a bit… off. Were those cat ears? Yeah, those were cat ears. And then the girl in yellow. She reminded him of a certain short-tempered, fire-wielding planeswalker. Moving towards the right, there was a green-robed martial artist with a calm demeanor, a pink-clad girl who looked about ready to gleefully kill someone, and another girl, who, if he did not know better, made him wonder if he was in Akros. To top it off, they all had weapon-contraptions that would make Daretti squeal with delight. Was that red girl holding a scythe/sniper rifle?

Then, the white knight. That's who stopped him from Fogging the area and planeswalking away. Compared to the rest of the group, he didn't look like much, but looks can be deceiving.

As far as the planeswalker could tell, no one on this plane had much awareness of mana. The plane, itself, had less mana, although there was still plenty around.

All except for this guy. Even put against normal mana-users, he would have stood out, but here, he shone with enough light to make him look like an incoming Wrath of God.

White-aligned. The planeswalker figured. He had no particular liking for white mages. They were as annoying as the soldiers they summoned to destroy his "unholy" experiments, and he wasn't even that bad compared to someone like Stitcher Geralf.

But, for this guy, the planeswalker made an exception. It became increasingly obvious that whomever survived those horrors would need some sort of power. Without mana, they would need something else, but, if this knight managed to get _both_ , then it was imperative to figure out what that meant. The other projects he was doing could wait. Perhaps this guy could even help with some of them.

"Who are you?" Red asked.

Right. The hard part. The planeswalker stood silent for a few moments, then replied, "Ataldis."

"Are you...a hunter?" That was the Akroan this time.

Ataldis shuddered at the last hunter he had met, Garruk.

"No way!" he said indignantly. "I am an explorer and a scientist."

No one spoke for a few moments, then Pink broke the silence.

"Well, you look like you could handle yourself, but Ren and I could still beat you!"

"Nora!" said the martial artist, apparently named Ren, "Let's not find out right now. Let's just take him to Ozpin."

"Okay." interrupted Ataldis. "Take me to your leader."

"He's not our leader, he's the headmaster of Beacon Academy." responded Yellow.

A school! All the more reason to go.

"Still, take me to him."

* * *

The group that Ataldis encountered escorted him to the top of Beacon.

From what Ataldis could observe, Remnant seemed to be one of the more technologically advanced planes out there, not even counting the hundreds of gun-holding robots near some sort of airship.

Ataldis sighed. Overbearing amounts of soldiers were the last thing he needed.

The group arrived at the top of Beacon. The room was circular, and had a glass screen, allowing the gray-haired man inside to oversee the surrounding area, including a city far below.

"Ozpin?" said the white knight.

The gray-haired man, presumably Ozpin, turned around and faced the group. He put down his coffee mug. "What is it, Jaune? I thought your team and team RWBY were going to the Emerald Forest."

The knight, Jaune, faltered, then spoke. "We were, sir, but we found this guy on the cliffs."

"He was attacked by Grimm, but he just made them vanish with a snap of his fingers." he hastily added.

It wasn't at all like that. Ataldis thought.

"Interesting." Ozpin responded, not breaking his collected and mysterious tone. "RWBY and JNPR, you may go. I want to hear his side of the story."

As soon as the students left, Ozpin began.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Ataldis." Ataldis responded. "And what's with all the robots?"

"You mean you didn't hear about the Breach in downtown Vale?"

"No, although I'm sure I'll figure it out later."

"Interesting. Can you actually make things vanish? Is that your semblance?"

Ataldis didn't know what a semblance was, but he could answer the first question. As Ozpin motioned to drink his coffee, Ataldis cast a minor teleportation spell on the cup.

The cup materialized in Ataldis's hand. "Among other things, yes."

"Where are you from?" Ozpin continued, unfazed.

Ataldis put the cup down on the desk next to him.

"A small plane out past Fiora and Kaldesh. You've probably never heard of it."

"Plane?"

"A dimensional one."

Ozpin paused for a moment.

"...you mean you are from a different dimension?" he asked.

"Yup." Ataldis confirmed. "Some people in every plane are born with the Spark, and once that Spark ignites, we become planeswalkers, beings capable of travelling between the planes."

"I take it you are one of these… planeswalkers."

"Yes, I am. Ataldis, the Wanderer they call me."

"What do you planeswalkers… do?"

"Well, I simply research and explore the planes I visit and maybe pick up a trinket or two, some become heroic protectors of the innocent and oppressed, some try to ascend into assorted types of godhood through various idiotic schemes, and some even manage to get banned in Standard and Modern. We've got all types."

"Do these planeswalkers have any increased powers with aura, like an advanced semblance?"

"No. To be honest, I don't know what aura and semblances are. I, and most other people in the multiverse, use mana instead."

"What is mana?"

"It is energy from the land that people use to cast spells and summon creatures. I have same articles that can explain some basic color theory to you."

"How would you like a place at my school?"

Ataldis paused for a moment, considering Ozpin's offer.

"Yes." He determined. "Absolutely."

* * *

"Great." muttered Ataldis. "I should have known this would be a combat school. What am I, a Mentor of the Meek?"

He stared at the ten robotic drones surrounding him. He was really not the fighting type.

A robotic voice sounded overhead. "Testing starts in 3… 2… 1…"

Ataldis pooled green mana in his hand.

"Naturalize! Fog!" he yelled.

A drone in front of him broke down, plants springing out from its metal casing. The green mana then spread out and formed a dense mist on the training room floor.

The Fog gave Ataldis enough time to formulate his next plan. "Crippling Chill! Ice Cage!"

Two robots became frozen in ice. However, the other six robots had their guns aimed right at the planeswalker.

"Stifle!"

The robots' guns jammed. That was too close.

* * *

Weiss stared intensely with JNPR and the rest of RWBY at the battle below. It took Weiss no time at all to realize Ataldis was no fighter. His stance was off, his mind unfocused, and his movements in battle were awkward at best. What amazed Weiss was how Ataldis managed to hold his own. Did he have some sort of water semblance? That would explain the fog and the ice, and maybe even the plants. Then Ataldis managed to jam the bots' guns, leaving her back at square one, and why did he have to shout whatever he was about to do? In addition, he was doing all of this without dust or a weapon, much to Ruby's disappointment. In any case, Ataldis was faltering. She could see it.

The six robots took little time to adapt to the situation. Their guns shifted and became swords as the robots advanced on Ataldis, who was just… standing there. What was he doing?

Weiss got her answer soon enough. Ataldis's body began to turn green, then dissolved completely into some sort of Acidic Slime. What the hell? The robots, on the other hand, did not stand a chance. Whatever thing Ataldis transformed into ate away at the robots like, well, acid. Within seconds, the robots were heaps of corroded metal and Ataldis was back in human form.

Weiss sprinted down to talk to Ataldis. She had to figure out how he was doing all of this, and more importantly see if she could replicate it herself. However, Ruby was still much faster.

"Oh Monty that was awesome!" she exclaimed. "You were all like, 'Woosh!' and the robots were just like, 'Bleeh!' …How did you do that?"

Ataldis sighed.

Ruby paused. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I told you, I'm Ataldis, the Wanderer."

* * *

 **Ataldis, the Wanderer 3GUU**

 **Planeswalker - Ataldis {MR}**

 **Starting Loyalty: 5**

 **+4: Each player draws a card, then each player may put a land card from their hand onto the battlefield.**

 **-4: Target player reveals his or her hand. You may choose a creature card from it. If you do, until your next turn, Ataldis, the Wanderer becomes a copy of that creature except its name is still Ataldis, the Wanderer and it has indestructible.** _**(It can't lose loyalty while it's not a planeswalker.)**_

 **0: Until your next turn, Ataldis, the Wanderer becomes a copy of another target planeswalker except its name is still Ataldis, the Wanderer and it's still Ataldis. You may activate loyalty abilities of Ataldis, the Wanderer as though this ability had not been activated.**


	3. Show and Tell

**I'm going on vacation for a week so here is an update for you all. The title is an homage to the card Show and Tell (aka Broken Blue Card #248). Thanks for reading.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Magic: the Gathering is owned by Wizards.**

* * *

 **Kirbychu2: Thank you for the review! I know these chapters are relatively short (especially the first chapter). I'll see if I can make them a bit longer.**

* * *

Ataldis made his way over to the cafeteria for lunch, and sat down at the far end, away from everyone else. He didn't really need to eat, since he could sustain himself off the mana of the plane (a tactic of green mages since antiquity). However, he figured he should at least try to keep up the appearance of being a normal person, besides, of course, the whole being a talented planeswalker and xenomorph. Also, he could silently observe the place.

Ataldis quickly set about discovering the names and personalities of the students at Beacon Academy. With his high intelligence, augmented senses, and rudimentary telepathy, it was not that hard. By the end of the lunch Ataldis had figured out all the general information about teams RWBY and JNPR, and Ataldis became even more intrigued about Jaune. While Ataldis expected the combination of white mana and this aura thing to make Jaune a powerful fighter, he seemed weaker and more unsure than the others. Jaune did have strong leadership skills, as expected of a white mage, but no real proficiency to speak of: be it aura or mana. Also, he was completely blind to the fact that the Akroan girl, Pyrrha, totally had a thing for him, but Ataldis did not really care about that at the moment.

Then Ataldis saw the four boys dressed in grayish armor, team CRDL.

He heard a small voice over by their table: "Ow, stop it! That hurts!"

Ataldis looked closer in and saw a boy with red hair, Cardin Winchester, pulling on the ears of a rabbit-eared girl. The rest of the boys looked on and laughed at the girl's torment.

Ataldis sighed. At least he found this plane's bigots. It took him days to discover the elves of Lorwyn, and weeks until he realized that the dragons of Tarkir were highly intelligent _and_ egotistical.

Jaune reacted differently. He walked right up to Cardin, and within seconds, team CRDL had left the cafeteria. All the while, the white mana inside him pulsed like crazy, close to blinding Ataldis, but no one else seemed to mind.

Ataldis got up and left. He had to talk to Ozpin anyway.

* * *

Ozpin stood in his office, calmly reading on a tablet. He put it down on the table and approached the planeswalker.

"Did you read the articles?"

"Yes. I found the color pie fascinating. I take it they only apply to people with mana? The author, Maro, seemed to think otherwise."

"You can apply the colors to anybody, but it only means something to people with mana, and I don't believe anyone here has very much of it at all, so you best not confine yourself by it. That reminds me, can you tell me about Jaune Arc?"

Ozpin shrugged.

"There isn't much. He has seven sisters, all huntresses. He lacked any sort of fighting capability when he arrived and although he has improved tremendously he still is nowhere near as capable as anyone else."

"Then how did he get in?"

"He faked his transcripts."

Ataldis frowned. "Then why did you let him in?"

"I know potential when I see it. His determination and will are incredible. But more importantly, he did not do any of this for personal gain. He is one of the most selfless and disciplined person I have ever met. He broke the rules not because he was selfish, but because he would be able to help more people this way-"

"Thus circumventing White's major disadvantage: its tendency to trap itself in its own rules." Ataldis interrupted. 'Yeah, Jaune Arc is the exception. He is the only one on Remnant with mana as far as I have observed."

"What will you do?"

Ataldis shrugged. "Train him, I guess. Teach him how to use his abilities, whatever they may be. Judging from what I've learned about this plane, you guys need all the help you can get; you make Innistrad look like freaking Bant in comparison."

"Speaking of help, we could use you outside of the school. Your shapeshifting abilities could really come in handy."

"No." Ataldis said sharply. "I would much rather learn as much possible before I get myself involved in local affairs."

With that, Ataldis turned around and left the room.

* * *

"The next round will be Ataldis vs. Jaune Arc." stated Glynda Goodwitch.

Ataldis put down his book on aura and dust applications and walked up to the arena. Jaune nervously did the same.

"Please don't evaporate me." Jaune pleaded.

"Don't worry! Your aura stops that from happening, and it's not even an evaporation; it's more like a temporary dispersal." Ataldis lectured.

"Begin!" yelled Goodwitch.

Jaune charged Ataldis, but Ataldis sidestepped away. Ataldis counterattacked, sending bursts of blue and green mana at the knight. Jaune's mana pulsed and instinctively defended Jaune from the attack, although Jaune did not seem to notice. Jaune recovered quickly and charged Ataldis again, but this time, the white mana extended within Jaune and shot through his outstretched sword straight at Ataldis. The mage calculated the energy of the burst, then Redirected it towards Jaune, catching the unfortunate knight straight in the chest and knocking Jaune nearly out of the arena.

Jaune got up slowly, despite the overbearing pain that was certainly there.

"Wow." Ataldis remarked. "I never thought you would get up from that. That's actually pretty amazing."

Jaune charged again.

Ataldis sighed. "Classic white." Then he gathered blue mana in his hand. "Ice Cage"

* * *

Jaune stared off the roof of the dorm towards Beacon proper.

"That was humiliating." He complained.

Pyrrha turned to face the blonde boy.

"Jaune!" She cried. "He came virtually out of nowhere, evaporated Grimm with a wave of his hand, and you thought you could beat him? Do you think anyone in this school could beat him? It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"But why did Goodwitch pit him against me? Why did he have to trap me in ice and humiliate me?"

"I don't know." Pyrrha admitted. "But I do know that anyone else would have suffered the same fate."

"Do you want to know?" Ataldis appeared on the roof behind them.

Jaune and Pyrrha did not say a word, so Ataldis continued. "It's because… I'm a terrible fighter. Anyone with any sort of combat training can see it. That's why Goodwitch partnered us up. She thought we would be evenly-matched."

"Great." muttered Jaune.

"Keep in mind I _am_ very powerful." Ataldis clarified. "It's just that my powers are not that useful for fighting."

"What do you mean? You seemed capable enough."

"No Jaune, he's right. I examined his fighting style." Pyrrha turned to face Ataldis. "You're really bad, no offense."

"None taken. My power comes entirely from my ability to cast spells with mana."

Jaune and Pyrrha stared at him.

"And my ability to turn into a giant, tentacled monstrosity if I feel like it." Ataldis finished.

Jaune sighed.

"Pyrrha, you know what mana is, right?" the knight asked.

"Jaune, I have no clue."

Ataldis felt compelled to give an explanation.

"Mana is the energy of the world around us, divided into five colors: white, blue, black, red, and green. It flows through the world, different colors concentrating at different landforms. White: plains, blue: island, black: swamp, red: mountain, green: forest. The colors themselves represent different values. White: order, blue: knowledge, black: ambition, red: freedom, green: growth. For some unknown reason, the humanoids of Remnant forgo the use of mana. Instead, they draw power directly from their own souls. However, there is one exception."

Ataldis extended out his mana towards Jaune. Like before, Jaune's instincts responded, releasing large amounts of mana to defend itself from Ataldis's attack.

"And that would be you, Jaune."

* * *

Jaune stood silent for a minute.

"I can leave, if you need some time to understand your new potential." Ataldis offered.

"It's not that, I just can't believe I did that." Jaune said. "Does this mean I can vaporize things like you can?"

"No, most mages tend to focus on one aspect of their mana colors, and you seem focused on protection and healing." Ataldis responded. "In any case, you would not have access to the blue mana necessary to cast that spell. You seem solidly based in white."

"However," Ataldis continued, "given that, you would have access to even more powerful removal, and better ways to protect your friends and yourself."

Ataldis paused. No one responded so he kept going.

"I am willing to teach you how to use your gift, one of your _many_ gifts, and to refine it to the best it can be."

"Why are you helping me?" asked Jaune. "Why are _both_ of you helping me?"

"It's what I do, Jaune. As for Pyrrha," Ataldis smiled. "I can't say. In any case, I will let you get back to your training."

Ataldis walked toward the edge of the building.

"Oh, and if you think Ice Cage is humiliating, wait until you see what I've got in store for Cardin if he starts being an jerk again."

With that, Ataldis transformed into a Storm Crow. Miniature bolts of lightning sparked along the wings and illuminated his blue-black feathers as he flew off over the dorms and towards Beacon proper.

* * *

"We investigated the new arrival as you requested, Cinder." reported Emerald.

"He's a tough one to pin down, but I'd say his semblance is some sort of shape-shifting, and he was using water dust during the fight." Mercury added. "It's likely that the rumors are over-exaggerating his abilities. In any case, he is definitely not a fighter."

"He vaporized a horde of Grimm. What about that?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, there is that." Mercury admitted. "But, he also admitted it doesn't work on people with aura. On top of that, it's not a true vaporization, just like he said. I looked through the security cam footage we've been collecting, and the Grimm he 'vaporized' re-materialized in the Emerald Forest a short while later."

"Are you suggesting we move to Phase Three despite the new arrival?" Cinder asked.

Mercury nodded.

"No." Cinder decided. "I will not see our plans ruined. We will observe him some more, find out what his weaknesses are, and remove him from the picture if need be."

* * *

 **Cinder Fall 3BR**

 **Legendary Creature - Human Wizard {MR}**

 **BR: Target creature gets -1/-1 until end of turn. If that creature would die this turn, exile it instead.**

 _ **"It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what power they have."**_

 **4/3**


	4. Rocket-Powered Turbo Slug

**And I'm back! Here we go with another chapter!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Magic: the Gathering is owned by Wizards.**

* * *

 **TehUnoman: Yes, these Magic cards are OC. Yes, it is awesome.**

 **DarkKitsuneFluffy: Ataldis is a powerful planeswalker, but he is not playable competitively except maybe in superfriends since he can't win the game on his own, so a +5 (edit: +4) ability is probably fine (this is without any sort of playtesting, so I don't really know). He's meant for casual/EDH. (This is very intentional and story-relevant.)**

* * *

Ruby Rose had not seen Ataldis since yesterday when he fought the training robots.

She had to admit, she was disappointed at first when she figured out Ataldis had no weapon with him. But then he had fought the robots, and transformed.

There were legends of people with the semblance of shape-shifting, but those were legends, heroes who would appear out of thin air to save the day, then fade back until they were needed again. These were people who could face down an entire brood of dragons on their own. Hell, sometimes they were the dragons. Was Ataldis another one? A literal god wandering the school? And why did he just walk away after the training fight? He was worse than Blake!

"Hi Ruby."

Ruby turned around and saw Ataldis standing behind her.

"Hi Ataldis. What are you doing here?"

"Ozpin is letting me sleep in an empty room here, so I'm seeing what I can do with it. I might turn it into a makeshift lab or something."

"Isn't that going a bit... overboard?"

"Says the girl who designed a customizable high-impact sniper rifle, that's also a scythe. You're probably swooning inside over some of my over-exaggerated combat abilities."

"Are you kidding? What you did with the Ursai was awesome!"

"Ehh, Surrak Dragonclaw did it better."

"But you're a shape-shifter!"

"I prefer the term 'xenomorph', thank you very much."

"How can you be so hard on yourself?"

"Would you be surprised to know that where I come from, I'm one of the least powerful people there?"

"Yes. Yes I would."

"You're almost exactly like me, when I was your age."

"Well, you were a guy, and you were probably a bit less naive, so you can't be exactly like me."

"If only, Ruby, if only."

"Come on! You're being so Blakey right now! Let's have some fun!"

"Is 'Blakey' a real- "

"I know! We can have a race!"

"Wouldn't that be laughably one-sided? Your semblance is speed."

"Your a shape-shifter or a xenomorph or whatever! Couldn't you transform into a big cat of some kind?"

"What, like a puma?"

"Yeah, a puma! Or maybe some sort of mythical creature! What's the name of that Vacuoan lizard again?"

"Actually, I got something else in mind."

Ataldis closed his eyes and concentrated. "Lightning Greaves." In a flash, a pair of glowing metal boots fell down next to Ataldis.

* * *

Lightning shot out around where Ataldis's feet landed. He struggled to adapt to his new speed as he made his way towards the starting line. Word of the race had spread, and a sizeable crowd gathered at the entrance to Forever Fall.

"Is that lightning? Inside a pair of boots?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Ataldis confirmed. "And these are greaves. I know, I'm old-fashioned, but they don't make them like they used to. The new ones are too mana-intensive. Remind me to try and find a pair for you."

Pyrrha stood as referee.

"You will race along the old path in Forever Fall, then take the right spur to loop back around and finish here." she said.

Ruby and Ataldis approached the starting line.

"On your mark."

Ruby bent her knees and prepared her aura.

"Get set."

Ataldis poured mana into his Lightning Greaves.

"Go!"

Ruby and Ataldis shot into the forest. Within seconds, all that remained was a cloud of rose petals and fading sparks.

Ataldis shot through the forest, neck-and-neck with Ruby. Trees flew by at blinding speeds. Ataldis pooled green mana from the surrounding woods into the Lightning Greaves. He pulled ahead, with Ruby right behind him.

The path curved sharply to the left ahead. Ataldis attempted to make the turn, but he overshot and careened off the trail. As he corrected himself, Ruby ran ahead and took a considerable lead. He really should have practiced with the Greaves more.

* * *

Ruby raced ahead of Ataldis-

And ran promptly into an Ursa Major.

Ruby turned slightly before hitting the Grimm but lost control, sliding along the forest floor before coming to rest near a large rock. Her aura took the brunt of the damage, but she lay there for several seconds stunned by the deceleration. The Ursa towered above her. Ruby retreated, pushing herself into the side of the rock.

Then, the rock twitched.

Ruby turned around and saw the "rock" was actually the claw of a Deathstalker. It raised its massive yellow stinger and prepared to strike-

"Paralyzing Grasp!"

Suddenly vines sprouted out of the forest, entangling the scorpion Grimm despite its futile attempts to break free. Ruby turned around and unloaded three rounds on the Ursa Major. It fell over, dead.

"That was close." Ataldis said.

"Yeah…" Ruby remarked.

"Let's just call it a draw."

"Alright."

Ruby and Ataldis stood silently for several seconds.

"Let's get back. The others will start worrying." Ataldis suggested.

"Sure, let's go." Ruby readied her speed.

"Wait." Ataldis said. "I have an idea."

* * *

Weiss stood at the finish line, waiting in anticipation.

After a few minutes, people started getting restless. At their starting speed, Ruby and Ataldis should have come back by now. What was happening?

Suddenly, the sky above Forever Fall turned black. Lightning flashed overhead. Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster.

Flying towards her at impossible speeds was a massive, four-winged dragon. Its color scheme reminded Weiss of a Grimm, but it had no Grimm mask. Instead, it had a crest of red spikes, and lightning bolts flashed out from its body. It circled in the sky for a few minutes before approaching the ground.

On top of the dragon was-

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted.

In a flash, the dragon landed in a clearing and Ruby jumped off its back. Weiss propelled herself to Ruby with a glyph and pointed Myrtenaster at the dragon. The dragon dissolved, and Ataldis appeared in its place.

"Woah!" he said. "Don't point that thing at me!"

"What the hell was that?" Weiss asked.

"I told you I'm a xenomorph."

"I know. So what the hell was that?"

"Oh right, that was Dragonlord Kolaghan. I had a nasty encounter with her during my travels recently. Ruby and I got attacked by some Grimm during our race, so I decided to make it up to her by taking her for a ride."

"That was awesome!" Ruby piped up. "Can we do it again?"

"Sorry, Ruby." Ataldis responded. "I need to rest right now. Changing your DNA is harder than it looks."

* * *

"He can turn into a dragon!?" Mercury exclaimed. "What the hell? Do you think he knows about-"

"No." Cinder interrupted. "I don't think so. We shall simply have to put our plans on hold until further notice. After all, we have all the time in the world."

* * *

 **Ruby Rose 3R**

 **Legendary Creature - Human Warrior {R}**

 **First strike**

 **Whenever Ruby Rose attacks, other creatures you control gain +2/+0 until end of turn.**

 **Dash 2R (You may cast this spell for its dash cost. If you do, it gains haste, and it's returned from the battlefield to its owner's hand at the beginning of the next end step.)**

 **3/1**


	5. Enlightened Tutor

**Wizards has never really explained how exactly mana works, so I am just using my best guess.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **potato man: I've heard Doom Blades are good at getting rid of Giant Spiders.**

 **Ddragon21: Jaune is the only one on Remnant (so far!) that can use mana. Also, this story takes place after The Breach (there's a reference to it in Chapter 2), so Jaune's aura has already been unlocked.**

 **Kirbychu2: Thanks! Tarkir is my favorite plane (tied with Zendikar) and Bear Punch is probably the most epic card art ever. Of all time.**

* * *

Ataldis and Jaune walked across an open plain a few kilometers away from Beacon. The sun shone almost directly overhead.

"Stop." Ataldis commanded. "Do you feel that, Jaune?"

"Feel what?" Jaune asked.

"Move back."

"Okay." Jaune moved back a few steps.

"Now pool mana in your hand."

Jaune held out his hand and concentrated. After a few seconds, a small glowing white orb the size of a golf ball appeared in Jaune's hand. Jaune could only keep up the effort for a few seconds before his concentration faltered and the mana dissipated.

"Move forward and do the same thing."

Jaune did so, and to his surprise, his mana ball flared up to the size of a watermelon. Jaune staggered back.

"Keep that under control." Ataldis warned.

Jaune regained his balance and quickly concentrated the mana to the size of a tennis ball. It glowed brightly, even in the bright noon sun.

"The first thing you have to understand" Ataldis explained, "is that no one actually _has_ mana. People have a capacity to use mana. Especially gifted people naturally gather large amounts of mana in their bodies, like you. Other mages can learn to do it themselves. However, your body can only hold so much.

Where you are now is a natural white mana nexus. Otherwise known as a Basic Land - Plains. Think of it as a lake of mana, white mana in this case. When you cast a spell, you draw power from the land around you, so when you cast a spell in here, you have much more power at your disposal."

"So how do you cast powerful stuff anywhere?" Jaune asked.

"I'm getting to that." Ataldis answered. "Now that you've visited this mana nexus, you should be able to call this mana to you at any time. Once you make a connection with enough lands, you will be able to work with amounts of mana far greater than you could ever hold yourself. Let's give it a shot."

For the next hour or so, Jaune struggled to channel mana from the nexus, but by the end of that hour, Jaune could consistently call forth the mana from the Plains.

"Great job, Jaune." Ataldis remarked.

"Thanks."

Jaune caught his breath.

"Ataldis, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"When am I going to learn spells?"

"Tomorrow." Ataldis answered. "I just need to retrieve a few things first."

* * *

Weiss was absolutely furious. Ever since this Ataldis character had shown up, he had repeatedly shown he had immense power. He could turn into whatever he wanted? Including a _dragon_? Was he going to compete in the Vytal Festival Tournament?

She had checked through all the Schnee Dust Company records for any signs of Ataldis. Someone that powerful would have to have ordered Dust at some point, right? No mention of him. Of course! He was a xenomorph. He could just change form and buy Dust under a different name. What kind of name was "Ataldis", anyway? It didn't sound like a name from any of the four kingdoms. Monty Oum, this was going to be tough.

After hours of furious searching, she found no record of Ataldis, or someone with a different name who had the same abilities. It was as if he had just appeared one day on Beacon Cliffs. It was nearly 11pm when Weiss walked through the halls toward the library. Maybe there was something there.

"Hello Weiss." said a voice behind her.

Weiss recognized that voice immediately.

"Father." she said without turning around.

Suddenly, the voice changed.

"Wait, _what_!? Your father? Hold on, let me change back."

Weiss turned around and saw Ataldis standing behind her.

"That form was supposed to generate some strong emotion. I was sure it would be fear, but maybe I didn't configure the-"

"No, it was fear alright."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"Why did you do that, anyway?"

"Changing into a form you feared? Sometimes, the best way to find out about someone is to poke them with a stick, like that time I changed into Chandra's-"

"What the hell!? Why would you do that to someone? There are way better ways of finding out about people!"

"I know! And I actually _liked_ that district of Ravnica too!"

"You insensitive, irresponsible moron!"

Weiss turned and walked away.

"Listen!" Ataldis called after her. "You are not your father. I know I'm not mine."

"He's the head of the most powerful multi-national corporation on Remnant. I don't have much choice in the matter."

"Oh, _great_." Ataldis muttered. " _Those_ again."

* * *

Ataldis and Jaune stood in a field near the edge of Beacon Campus.

"How did the training with Pyrrha go?" Ataldis asked.

"Oh, it went well." Jaune answered. "I managed to win against Russell in Goodwitch's class today."

"A pity I wasn't there to see it." Ataldis remarked. "That reminds me, has Cardin and his gang been acting up recently? I promised I would do something humiliating to him if he bullied that rabbit girl again."

"I don't think so."

"Anyway, here is the reason why I was gone most of today."

Ataldis held out his left hand. On his palm was a glowing, gold ring.

"What is that?" Jaune asked.

"This is a Sol Ring. It's an ancient artifact lost to time, which really isn't that much of a distinction between it and the thousands of _other_ ancient artifacts lost to time, but it will have to do."

"Okay."

"Take it; it's yours."

"Isn't this some priceless ancient artifact?"

"Yeah, and I've got another right here."

Ataldis held up his right hand. Sure enough, on his index finger was an almost identical glowing ring.

"Fine." Jaune took the ring. "What does it do, anyway?"

"A Sol Ring is what we call a mana rock. It attracts massive amounts of mana from the world which you can then tap into. Give it a shot; make sure to establish a connection just as you did with the Plains."

Jaune put the ring on his right index finger and pooled mana in his hand. This time, instead of a whitish hue, the mana was gray; it was almost… colorless. There was also way too much of it. The mana began to swell up and-

"Cancel!" Ataldis shouted.

At once, the mana dissipated.

"What happened?" Jaune asked.

"That's another thing. The Sol Ring yields much more mana than the Plains - exactly double, in fact. You just can't control that amount of mana without putting it into something …yet."

"So what do we do?"

Ataldis reached into his pocket and pulled out a bronze scepter. Its diamond-shaped top glowed red and white.

"This is an Isochron Scepter. It can store a spell to be activated at any time. Coincidentally, the amount of mana needed to activate the Scepter is the exact amount that the Sol Ring yields."

"What's the spell?" Jaune asked.

"Lightning Helix."

* * *

 **Weiss Schnee 3WU**

 **Legendary Creature - Human Wizard {R}**

 **Whenever Weiss Schnee attacks, tap target creature. That creature doesn't untap during its controller's next untap step.**

 **1: Exile Weiss Schnee. Return Weiss to the battlefield at the beginning of the next end step.**

 **3/6**


	6. Careful Study

**Hello again! Apologies for the short chapter.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and be sure to follow, favorite, and review.**

* * *

"So what does 'Lightning Helix' do?" Jaune asked.

"It's a Lightning Bolt combined with a healing spell." Ataldis answered. "Normally, it requires both red and white mana to cast it, but because it's in an Isochron Scepter, it can use mana of any color, and it doesn't require the focus of normal spells."

To demonstrate, Ataldis pointed the Isochron Scepter at a nearby tree. Out of the Scepter came a double Helix of white and red light. The tree toppled over and caught fire, which quickly became extinguished with a wave of Ataldis's hand.

"I imagine this spell would be valuable to you as a Hunter, but at the very least, it can serve as a training tool for you until you learn to hardcast spells."

Ataldis handed the Isochron Scepter to Jaune.

"You try."

Jaune took the Isochron Scepter and pointed it at the downed tree. He activated the Sol Ring and transferred the mana to the Isochron Scepter. Instantly, a Lightning Helix shot out toward the tree. The tree splintered and caught fire again, which Ataldis again extinguished.

"You learn quickly, Jaune." Ataldis complimented.

"I feel… invigorated." Jaune remarked.

"That's the healing part of the Lightning Helix taking effect." Ataldis explained. "Now, let's try a hardcasted spell. This will be a lot harder. Focus on the blackened tree; will it to be standing once more. Gather white mana in your hand, then cast it toward the tree, and say the words: 'Healing Salve.'"

Jaune focused and pooled mana into his hands, "Healing Salve!" he shouted and pushed the mana towards the tree.

The mana dispersed as soon as it left Jaune's hands.

"Try again. Keep the mana together until it reaches the tree."

"Healing Salve!" Again the spell failed.

For the next hour, Jaune repeatedly tried and failed to cast Healing Salve.

"I just don't understand." Jaune said through gritted teeth. "Why can't I _do_ this?"

"Jaune, this is hard." Ataldis stated. "You are calling upon the magic of the land and willing it into your being. Then you are constructing the mana inside you into a useful healing form, then projecting said form out of your body and into another one, then using the mana to reconstruct said body on a molecular level while keeping its mind and soul intact. This is going to take you a few days."

Jaune sighed.

"Let's call it a day. You should always take care of yourself. If you want to improve, you can study Maro's articles. Just take it easy, and remember: no one else in the world can do the same things you just did."

"What about you?"

"Sorry, I'm green-blue. I have no control over white mana."

With that, Ataldis changed into Storm Crow form and flew off towards Beacon cliffs.

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR sat in the cafeteria noontime the following day.

"I just think we should learn more about him!" Weiss looked around, but Ataldis was nowhere to be found.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked. "He seemed nice."

"He transformed into my worst fear just to find out more about me!"

"What?" Jaune interjected.

"Maybe he did something wrong. So what? Perhaps he doesn't want people finding out about his past." asked Yang.

"He waltzes around like he owns the place, spouting out strange powers left and right. Of course I'm going to try to figure out where this guy comes from! He could be working with the White Fang for all we know!"

"True." Admitted Blake. "But he certainly wasn't around back when I was there."

"Look." Weiss said. "All I'm saying is that we try to find out who this guy is."

"I often see him around the library. Maybe I can find some information that way." Blake offered.

"Good idea." Yang remarked.

"Jaune, you see him a lot, right?" Weiss asked. "How about you try to ask him for information?"

"I… I'm not sure." Jaune hesitated.

Pyrrha came to Jaune's defense. "He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to."

"It's fine." Jaune said. "I'll think about it."

* * *

That afternoon. Blake sat in the library, reading a book a secluded corner.

Finally. She thought. An excuse for me to stay in the library and read, without any of my teammates chasing after me.

"What are you reading?" said a voice to Blake's left.

Blake turned and saw Ataldis standing beside her.

"How did you sneak up on me?"

Ataldis shrugged. "I can be pretty stealthy when I want to be. What's the book about?"

"Ummm, nothing." Blake said quickly.

Ataldis grabbed the book. " _Ninjas of Love_ , huh?"

Blake cringed.

Atalids skimmed the book. "Eh, I've read worse."

He handed the book back to the relieved faunus.

"You have an important mission here, Blake."

"What do you mean?"

"You, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, you all are in a position to change this world for the better. A world that is fair for both humans and faunus."

Blake raised an eyebrow at Ataldis.

"You're on the right track, Blake. Just know that the only way for other people to accept who you are is if you do. And I should know."

"What do you mean? You can transform into anything you want."

"Believe me, Blake, I've been where you have been. When you truly are at peace with yourself, you will no longer have to hide."

* * *

 **Blake Belladonna 3WB**

 **Legendary Creature - Faunus Rogue {R}**

 **Double strike, haste**

 **2, Pay 2 life: Return Blake Belladonna to her owner's hand, then put a 0/1 black Shade creature token to the battlefield.**

 _ **"I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am."**_

 **3/3**


	7. Feral Contest

**I should really be studying, but here's a chapter. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **KirbyChu2: I know about Battle for Zendikar, and it is awesome. On the story, I have plans for other planeswalkers to appear.**

* * *

"I play Deathstalker Ambush!" Ruby cried. "Your Mistralian ground forces have been destroyed."

"Well, I still get through with my fleet and attack the walls of Vale!" Yang countered.

"...right into my Concealed Turrets!" Ruby finished.

"You monster!" Yang shouted.

"My Resourceful Raider will scavenge the fleet and rebuild it under my control." Blake said.

"Et tu, Blake?" Yang cried.

"I think I will add another layer to my Automated Defenses." Jaune said.

"You better hide." Blake threatened.

"I will unleash the soldiers of Vale on Yang!" Ruby shouted. "Prepare for battle!"

"I attack Yang as well." Blake added.

"Oh yeah?" Yang said defiantly. "Well, I have one last card to play."

"You're bluffing!" Ruby declared.

"Goliath Attack!" Yang shouted.

"But, but… that will destroy all your forces as well!"

"I don't care." Yang stated.

"Noooooooooooo!" Ruby cried in anguish. "My army!"

"Jaune, you turn." Blake said.

"Alright, I will use my Research card to add two cards to my hand and- ah ha!"

"What, Jaune?" Yang asked.

"The last component for my robot army is complete! My mechanized droids easily overwhelm everybody's remaining forces. I win. Again."

"Force of Will. Channel. Fireball. I win."

Jaune turned around and saw Ataldis standing behind him.

"I thought you said there was no training today." Jaune said.

"There isn't." Ataldis responded. "But a powerful xenomorph mage has to do _something_ during his downtime. What game are you playing?"

"It's called Remnant: the Game." Weiss explained. "And some of us are trying to _study_ in the library, so could you please keep it down?"

"Fine." Ruby pouted.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird that our world could be represented in a card game, anyway?" Weiss added.

"No…" Ataldis said. "Anyway, can I play too?"

"Sorry, it's only four players." Yang said apologetically.

"Well in that case, I have similar game we can all play, but it's going to take a while to explain the rules…"

* * *

"Ruby, you rolled highest, so you go first." Ataldis said.

"Let's see." Ruby said. "I play a Mountain and tap it for a fire mana-"

"That is RED mana and don't you forget it!" Ataldis shouted.

"…I tap it for a _red_ mana and cast Goblin Guide! Weiss, prepare to take two damage!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I reveal an Island from my library and put it into my hand." Weiss declared. "You will regret this, Ruby."

"Actually, since you're playing control and she's aggro, she will probably kill you before you can do anything." Ataldis explained.

"I play a Plains." Jaune said.

"Flooded Strand." Weiss declared.

"Forest, Birds of Paradise." Ataldis continued.

"Polluted Delta, search for a Overgrown Tomb, Inquisition of Kozilek." Blake declared.

"Woah, this isn't the Pro Tour, Blake." Ataldis remarked. "I would have expected this from Weiss."

"She's probably going to do the same thing on Jaune's end step."

"True. Who do you target with the Inquisition?"

"Ruby."

"Come on!"

"I'll take that Lightning Bolt off your hands."

"During my turn, I attack Weiss with Goblin Guide again."

"Come on!" Jaune exclaimed. "Another Plains!"

"You kept a hand with seven Plains in it, didn't you?" Ataldis asked.

"Yup."

"Good luck."

"On Jaune's end step, I crack Flooded Strand and search my library for a Hallowed Fountain." Weiss declared

"On my turn, I play a Mountain, then cast a morph creature face down for 3." Ataldis said.

"Oohh!" Ruby exclaimed. "What is it?"

"Exactly."

"I play another Overgrown Tomb and cast Tarmogoyf. It's a 3/4 right now."

"Again, I expected this from Weiss!" Ataldis exclaimed. "Ruby, we need to kill Blake."

"Alright!" Ruby shouted. "On Blake's end step I cast Lightning Strike on her so she's at 7, then during my turn I cast two Lava Spikes on Blake and attack with Goblin Guide. That's 8 damage."

"Come on!" Blake yelled.

"Lightning Bolt. You have been avenged!"

"Plains." Jaune sighed.

"I will play a Celestial Colonnade and end the turn."

"I flip over my morph creature to reveal Rattleclaw Mystic, and with its trigger it gives me enough mana to cast Prophet of Kruphix. I now get to untap my lands and creatures on each player's turn and I can cast creatures whenever I want."

"I will allow it." Weiss declared.

"Ruby's turn."

"I cast another Goblin Guide!"

"Mana Leak."

"Whyyyyyy?!"

"On your end step, I cast Zhur-Taa Ancient, which doubles everyone's mana." Ataldis said.

" _Just what I needed_." Jaune remarked. "Plains."

"On Jaune's end step, I cast Kruphix, God of the Horizons. Now my mana doesn't empty from my mana pool, Weiss?"

"Thanks to your mana doubler, I cast Supreme Verdict, destroying all creatures, then animate Celestial Colonnade and attack Ruby with it."

"In response, I tap all my lands and Rattleclaw Mystic and store the mana with Kruphix, who's indestructible. On my turn I cast Emrakul, the Aeons Torn!"

"Is that a… 15/15!?" Ruby squealed.

"It also can't be countered, can't be targeted by colored spells, has flying, I get an extra turn when I cast it, and whenever it attacks someone they have to sacrifice six permanents."

"That's not fun!" Weiss exclaimed.

"It is for me." Ataldis responded. "And during my extra turn, take 15, Weiss. Which is coincidentally the amount of life you have."

Weiss picked up her cards.

"You better beat him." She told Ruby.

"I cast Lightning Bolt, Lightning Strike, and another Goblin Guide. I attack Ataldis for a total of 10 damage!" Ruby declared.

"I've got nothing." Jaune said.

"Very well." Ataldis began. "I attack Ruby for 15, then cast a Banefire for 5. That's 20 damage."

"Jaune, it's all on you." Ruby said.

"Wait, Emrakul only can't be targeted by colored spells, right?" Jaune asked.

"Yes." Ataldis answered.

"So this works?" Jaune casted Oblivion Ring. "When it's on the battlefield, it's not a spell, so I can exile Emrakul with it's ability."

"That works." Ataldis stated.

"And with my leftover mana I cast Conqueror's Pledge kicked, so I get 12 1/1 Kor Soldiers."

"…And I draw a land." Ataldis finished. "Good game, Jaune."

* * *

Later that night, Jaune found Ataldis on the room of the Beacon dorm.

"Ataldis, I have a question."

"What is it, Jaune?"

"Why did you transform into Weiss's worst fear?"

Ataldis sighed.

"It was my mistake." He began.

"Mistake!? You don't do that to people!" Jaune shouted.

"Jaune, let me explain."

"Fine."

"Someone like Weiss… they're raised to keep their emotions inside them. I needed to understand her, but she wears the mask of a proper heiress, so I broke her facade."

"But why? You would have to see inside her mind in order to transform into her worst fear, so why not just examine her mind?"

"You assume that I have any mastery over telepathy. I'm not Jace Beleren, and that's probably for the best. We don't need two arrogant, mind-reading jerks running around. Imagine a hard drive inside a computer. A convoluted, organic hard drive with no organization. I can write a program that finds a file and brings it to me in a way my power can understand, but if I were to look at the contents of that file, it would look like a mess of electrical impulses. The only way for me to read the file is to execute it and see what happens. So I executed the spell and transformed into Weiss's worst fear, and instantly realized why I should not have done so."

"Why?"

"It was obvious in hindsight. Weiss views Beacon as a way to escape her father's wrath. If she becomes a huntress, she would be safe. The Schnee Dust Company couldn't touch her without losing political standing. But now, people will start to question. They'll ask, 'What _is_ Weiss's worst fear?'"

"Can't you help her?"

"Jaune, one of the things you have to learn is that you can't help everyone. It sucks, but it's the truth. Unfortunately, there are simply more important things I must do."

"Like _what_!?"

"Training you, for one, but I also have other obligations to the places I've visited."

"What do you mean?"

"Jaune, do you think it's weird that I just showed up on Beacon cliffs that day? There's no record of me before that, and I know Weiss checked. Jaune, I'm not from Remnant. I'm a planeswalker."

* * *

 **Yang Xiao Long 2RRW**

 **Legendary Creature - Human Warrior {R}**

 **Whenever Yang Xiao Long is dealt damage, Yang deals that much damage to target creature or player.**

 **R: Yang Xiao Long gets +1/+0 until end of turn.**

 _ **Do not touch her hair. Ever.**_

 **4/7**

* * *

 **RRW - 2RRW**

 **3/4 - 4/7**

 **Now Yang can be the bomb she was always meant to be.**


	8. Bitter Revelation

**Here you go! I'll try to update this weekly, but with school and all I'm not going to hold myself to a regular update schedule. (Edit: I lied. I update every Friday.) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **KirbyChu2: No, I have my own RUG mana ramp/Eldrazi deck.**

 **potato man: I assume you're talking about Blake's card. Yes, it is pushed, but Desacration Demon is more powerful at the same CMC. I am reconsidering Yang's card not from a power level standpoint, but I think she should be a bigger creature in general.**

 **dragoon109: I meant that Jaune has a lot of potential for aura and mana, but he has no way to manifest any of those powers. I guess I was looking for the word "proficiency". In regards to how planeswalkers fight, it varies, but since post-Mending walkers are essentially just powerful mages, they will mostly be on the sidelines summoning creatures and casting spells. There are exceptions, however. (Gideon would be a cannon example.)**

* * *

"You're not from Remnant?" Jaune asked.

"Yes." Ataldis responded.

"So you're an alien?"

"In a way, yes. It's more complicated than that, of course."

"Where are you from?"

"I was born on a plane much like this one. The plane itself does not have a true name, but I have taken to calling it Laniakea."

"How did you get here?"

Ataldis paused at that.

"I'll explain it completely." Ataldis stated. "But first I need to give you a way out. I have a friend who always says that knowledge is cruel. It will break your heart and test your allegiances. It is a curse as well as a blessing. If you do not want to hear this, you don't have to."

"You mean the knowledge would drive me insane?"

"No, you can handle this. I just think it would be best if I warned you beforehand."

"I'm ready."

"I know. Dictate of Kruphix."

Behind Ataldis, Jaune saw a shadow of a four-armed person. Broken chain-lengths hung down from its arms. Jaune looked around and he saw the same shadow everywhere.

"Don't worry. This is just an enchantment that enables an easier transfer of knowledge, but only if the recipient explicitly accepts it."

As Ataldis's words reached Jaune, he found he could understand and fully comprehend what Ataldis meant. It was subtle, but it continued as Ataldis began to explain.

"Imagine the world was a two-dimensional plane extending infinitely in all directions. You could stack multiple worlds on top of each other and they would never be able to detect each other. This is essentially the multiverse. Except there are six dimensions instead of three. Excluding time, of course. Your plane, and infinite others, exist without ever noticing each other. You could construct a faster-than-light spaceship and fly around your entire plane, what you probably call the universe, and you would never run into another plane. Believe me; I tried.

Most planes favor mana instead of technology. Remnant and Laniakea are only two exceptions I know. These planes are incredibly diverse. There are old, run-down planes like Dominaria, but also planes that have recently been reborn like Alara. There are also people who can travel between the planes, like me. These people are called planeswalkers, and they used to be incredibly powerful…"

Ataldis began to tell the story of Thran, Urza and Mishra, the Brothers' War, Yawgmoth and Phyrexia, how Karn created Mirrodin and its eventual compleation from a single drop of Phyrexian oil. He explained The Mending, and how planeswalkers lost their god-like powers, then Nicol Bolas's attempt at regaining those powers through the Conflux of Alara. He told the story of the Eldrazi imprisoned on Zendikar, Ugin's revival and the changing of Tarkir at the hands of Sarkhan Vol. All the while, Jaune understood the full depth of Ataldis's words.

Jaune couldn't describe it, but he felt the knowledge change him. There were so many stories of where characters heard about other worlds, but they could never do the revelation justice. There were actually other worlds out there, and here was a guy from one of them standing in front of him.

"Why don't Remnantians and Laniakeans use mana?" Jaune asked.

"Part of why I'm here is to find out why that's the case for Remnant." Ataldis answered. "For Laniakea. it has a normal amount of mana, but the plane itself is so unimaginably large that the amount of mana in the plane is functionally zero."

"Okay, what's so bad about this knowledge?" Jaune wondered.

Then it hit him.

* * *

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Nothing, Pyrrha. I swear." Jaune answered.

"That's what you said about Cardin."

Jaune sighed.

"You can't fool me, Jaune. I can tell something's been bothering you ever since you came back to the dorm last night."

"It was… It was something Ataldis said to me."

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed. "What was it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Jaune! Stop trying to hide things from me! You don't have to do this alone!" Pyrrha shouted.

Then she collected herself. "Sorry."

"I understand." Jaune responded. "Ataldis said I shouldn't tell you or anyone else, and I agree."

"Okay. Can you at least tell me what it's about?"

"I just feel so powerless right now. I can't save the day. Not now; not anytime. No matter how much I grow, I will never be able to stop the threats to this world." Jaune pushed back tears. "I will always be a failure who can't even cast a single spell or manifest a semblance."

"Maybe you're a failure now, Jaune. Maybe you're a failure alone. But you're not. You have me. I will always be with you, Jaune. As will Ren and Nora. Whatever you're facing, we can do it together."

Jaune embraced Pyrrha. Tears flowed down his cheek.

"Let's get some sleep." Pyrrha suggested. "We have team battles with Goodwitch tomorrow."

* * *

"These team battles are to prepare you for the tournament." Goodwitch explained. "You must learn to fight not only as an individual, but as a team."

She examined her scroll.

"Up first is RWBY vs. JNPR."

The two teams assembled on opposite sides of the ring. Jaune scanned the seats and found Ataldis in the back watching the scene intensely.

"Just like we practiced." Jaune announced.

"Begin!" Goodwitch announced.

Yang charged and Pyrrha rushed in to stop her. Blake fired her grapple-gun at Ren. Ren dodged, then pulled on the rope. Blake lurched forward, then Ren punched her in the chest. Jaune held out his shield. Behind him, Nora fired several grenades at Weiss and Ruby. Ruby dodged the attack, and Weiss launched herself right at Jaune. Jaune blocked her with his shield, then he slashed his sword. Weiss moved away.

"Switch!" Jaune yelled.

Nora nodded, and Jaune raised his shield into the air. Nora changed Magnhild into hammer-form, jumped on Jaune's shield, then she launched herself into the air. Pyrrha deflected Yang's punch, then she ran away, just as Nora came down hammer-first on top of Yang. Yang took the blast, and Nora fired another round to move herself a few meters away from the blonde brawler. She transformed Magnhild back into grenade-launcher form and opened fire on Yang.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha began dueling with Weiss. The heiress fired rounds of blue dust at her opponent, but Pyrrha dodged them all, then fired on Weiss.

Ren and Jaune faced off Blake and Ruby. Ren managed to knock Blake's aura into the red. A few rounds from Ruby's sniper-rifle put Ren into the red, too. On the other side of the arena, Pyrrha dealt a finishing blow to Weiss.

Then, a ball of fire engulfed the arena. Yang stood in the middle of it, her eyes glowing red. She pummelled Nora into the red within a second. Pyrrha fired several rounds from her rifle at Yang, but the brawler barely felt a thing. A second later, Pyrrha lay on the ground, her aura just above the red. Jaune found himself the only standing member of team JNPR, with Yang and Ruby closing in. Jaune looked at his aura. It was only half-full.

"Oh no." he exclaimed.

"We'll try to make this quick and painless, Vomit Boy." Yang taunted.

There was only one thing left for Jaune to do. He concentrated on the Plains. He found the mana and transferred it to his body. He guided the energy into his hand and pointed it at Pyrrha.

"Healing Salve!" he yelled.

Fueled by adrenaline, he guided the mana toward Pyrrha. It reached her and went to work. Jaune saw Pyrrha's aura go up.

"Oh Monty that worked!" Jaune exclaimed.

Pyrrha stood up and faced Yang and Ruby.

He could do it. Jaune realized. His powers were about strengthening other people as well as himself. That's what the white color philosophy was all about. He could always protect his friends. No, he _would_ always protect his friends. As long as he was around, no harm would come to them.

"Nice trick." Yang admitted.

"I've got more." Jaune responded.

He sheathed his sword, pulled out the Isochron Scepter and pointed it at Ruby.

"Lightning Helix!" he shouted.

Ruby did not expect the attack and it hit her head-on. She toppled backward and her aura fell into the red. Jaune's aura restored itself to full.

Meanwhile, Yang launched a flurry of blows at Pyrrha. The amazon dodged several of Yang's attacks, then she fell backward.

"No!" Jaune yelled.

Yang punched Pyrrha for a final blow, but her aura didn't drop. Instead, Jaune's aura took the hit. Pyrrha fought with renewed vigor, and Yang was on the defensive.

Jaune's aura dropped lower and lower. There had to be something he could do to restore it. Maybe if he…

That was it. Jaune concentrated on the Plains again. Once more, he felt the mana enter his body. But instead of using it in a spell, Jaune emptied the energy into his aura. That did the trick. Jaune's aura stayed above the red long enough for Pyrrha to finish Yang off.

"Victory goes to team JNPR." Goodwitch announced.

Jaune went to work healing all the members of JNPR and RWBY with Healing Salve.

"Congratulations, Vomit Boy." Yang teased. "Whatever stuff Ataldis had you do sure paid off."

"We didn't even go over half of it." Jaune responded.

"That's because it's your semblance." Pyrrha explained. "I've heard about it before, but I never thought I would see someone with it."

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

"It's called _protector_. It's the ability to bind your aura to someone else and shelter them from attacks."

"That makes sense."

* * *

"I saw that fight today." Ataldis commented. "You handled yourself like a hardened battlemage."

"Thanks." Jaune said.

"I'm also glad you came to the right conclusions. I knew you could."

"What do you mean?"

"You're right. Your powers are at their strongest when you stand with others. Oh, and you're wrong, by the way."

"Wrong about what?"

"You actually _can_ stand up to the Multiverse's threats. That's the goal, anyway."

"What?"

"That's why I'm training you. Your world needs a great defender, and I think you and your friends can be the defenders of Remnant."

* * *

 **Jaune, Aspiring Hunter W**

 **Legendary Creature - Human Knight {R}**

 **1W: All damage that would be dealt to target creature or player this turn is dealt to Jaune, Aspiring Hunter instead.**

 **W: Jaune, Aspiring Hunter gets +0/+1 until end of turn.**

 **1/1**

* * *

 **Pyrrha Nikos 2RW**

 **Legendary Creature - Human Warrior {R}**

 **Vigilance**

 **Prevent all damage that would be dealt to Pyrrha Nikos by artifacts and creatures you don't control.**

 **5/2**


	9. Arrest

**As always, thanks for reading.**

* * *

"The defenders of Remnant? Against what? The Eldrazi? Phyrexians? Another horrible thing you haven't mentioned?" Jaune was frantic.

"Relax, Jaune." Ataldis responded. "This is more of a long-term thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Right now, the Phyrexians, while they have a home plane once more, they are contained there. Koth and Karn are making sure of that. As for the Eldrazi, Ulamog and his brood are devouring Zendikar as we speak. As for the other titans, their whereabouts are unknown."

"So if an Eldrazi brood comes to Remnant how will we know?"

"Trust me; you'd know."

"How!?"

"Incomprehensible beings of unfathomable magics would start popping up everywhere and then everything would start crumbling to dust. But the Eldrazi are not the biggest threat to sentience on Remnant."

"Then what is?"

"The Grimm are. Think about it: all sentience on Remnant has, what, four _cities_? Even Innistrad has the relatively safe province of Gavony after the restoration of Avacyn. Besides, I knew your team and team RWBY were destined for greatness as soon as I saw you on the cliffs. I am merely pushing you all in the right direction."

* * *

Today was not Cardin's day. His entire team had been defeated by Pyrrha Nikos in dueling, which was no surprise. What was new was when Yang had mopped up team CRDL with a massive fireball and a barrage of punches. His team had the worst fighters at Beacon, especially now that Jaune had somehow greatly improved his fighting. That Nikos girl must be training him hard. Or perhaps it was that strange newcomer that seemed to hang around him?

Either way, Cardin angrily strode down the hallway towards his dorm. He didn't notice Velvet until he slammed right into her.

"Watch where you're going, you freak!" He shouted.

"Sorry." Velvet managed to say.

Cardin grabbed her by the ears.

"What did you say!?" he yelled.

"Idiot." A voice behind him commented.

Cardin let go of Velvet's ears. He turned around and saw Ataldis leaning against the wall behind him. Cardin faced the planeswalker in an attempt to intimidate him.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're an idiot. If you want to pick on the weird kid, there's really only one candidate, and you're looking right at him. Or are you just a coward who wants to feel better?"

Cardin attempted to punch Ataldis, but the mage quickly moved out of the way.

Ataldis sighed. "I've seen _goblins_ with more intelligence and bravery than you."

"You want to fight me, punk?" Cardin growled.

"There are actually many ways to alter someone's DNA, both through magic and through physical ways." Atalids began to lecture. "You can look at someone's mental imprint, or hijack a virus to inject some DNA into a cell and then reproduce the cell…"

Velvet stared at Ataldis. Was he trying to confuse Cardin to death?

"…But this one just temporarily rewrites your entire genome. Turn to Frog."

Ataldis's spell did exactly what it said on the tin, and in Cardin's place stood a small, blue frog that was completely frightened out of his wits. Velvet stared at Ataldis.

"Don't worry; it's not permanent." Ataldis explained. "I was originally going to do this in front of everybody, but I would look so stupid if the spell didn't work."

Velvet remained silent.

"Let's see if I can time this right." Ataldis threw Cardin into the air. As soon as he reached the top of his arc, the spell ended and a fully human Cardin crashed down onto the floor.

Again, today was not Cardin's day.

* * *

"…and you turned him into a _frog_?" Pyrrha clarified.

"Precisely." Ataldis confirmed.

There was silence as teams JNPR and RWBY stared at Ataldis, who had found them all in the RWBY dorm room.

"I was going to break his legs…" Nora said disappointingly.

"You can break mine if you want." Ataldis suggested. "I may not have an aura, but I can regenerate almost all parts of my body. Just a little thing I borrowed from starfish DNA."

"It just wouldn't be the same thing." Nora responded.

"I can turn into him if you want." Ataldis offered.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea." Ren interrupted.

"Well said." Weiss agreed. "On another topic, do you think the school will let your behavior slide, Ataldis?"

"Come on, Weiss." Yang moaned.

"It's a serious question!" Weiss protested. "They might get suspicious of you. _I_ certainly am."

"Ozpin tolerates my presence here." Ataldis answered. "He'll probably let it slide."

Just then, the door opened and a man who Ataldis recognized as General Ironwood stepped in, supported by three gun-toting robots.

"I am here to bring Ataldis in for questioning on grounds that he is a danger to the student body. I suggest you come quietly, young man. The rest of you can stay here."

"You were saying?" Blake remarked.

"Weiss, did you report him?" Ruby inquired.

"Actually, no. Although I was tempted to do so." Weiss answered.

"It was Cardin, wasn't it?" Ataldis guessed. "It's like his sole purpose is to make other people's life hell."

"Just come." Ironwood demanded.

"And _you_." Atalids turned to Ironwood. "You have 'difficult' written all over you."

He addressed RWBY and JNPR. "I suggest you all stand back a bit."

Ataldis pooled mana in his hand and fired three Naturalizes in rapid succession. The robots disintegrated into vines and flowers.

"I never really liked flowers all that much, but I'm a sucker for white roses. And all the really deadly ones. And the meter-long ones that smell like rotting meat."

"Enough!" Said Ironwood. "I have reinforcements coming as we speak. You can either come now, or we can do this the hard way."

Ataldis sighed. "I knew it. Lawful stupid. You see here, Jaune? Don't be that guy."

"Come. Now." Ironwood demanded.

"Fine." Ataldis responded. He allowed Ironwood to handcuff him and lead him away.

* * *

Ataldis found himself cuffed to a chair in an interrogation room. He could escape right now, and at any point on the way here, but he decided against it. It would only cause more trouble.

"What is you name?" Ironwood asked.

"I am called Ataldis." Ataldis answered.

"Where are you from?"

Just then, Ozpin walked in.

"James, what are you doing?" Ozpin asked. "I didn't authorize this."

"I don't need your authorization." Ironwood responded. "The Council appointed me as head of security for the Vytal Festival."

"…Which isn't for a few weeks." Ozpin finished.

"He just appears here one day, displays unseen powers - he isn't on any record, mind you - and you expect me not to be suspicious? He turned a student into a _frog_ , for Oum's sake."

"…A frog." Ozpin was silent for a moment. "Which student?"

"Cardin Winchester."

"I don't blame him."

"Look," Ataldis cut in. "I'm not working for any of the evil people you're worrying about. I didn't even know about any of this until I arrived at Beacon."

Ataldis looked toward Ozpin. "I'm willing to help you now. I can observe whole sections of Vale's defenses and even provide intel on Grimm concentrations. They don't readily attack animals, right?"

"Release him." Commanded Ozpin.

"What!?" Ironwood interjected.

"I had a lie detector on him the whole time. Release him."

Ironwood grabbed a key and unlocked Ataldis's handcuffs.

"Ataldis, I am pairing you with team RWBY and team JNPR as we speak." Ozpin informed.

"Thanks."

"And try not to get into trouble again."

Ataldis walked back to RWBY and JNPR's dorms. When he got there, everyone stood waiting for him.

"I guess I owe you all an explanation, don't I?"

"Yes, you do."

* * *

 **Nora Valkyrie 1RR**

 **Legendary Creature - Human Berserker {R}**

 **First strike**

 **When Nora Valkyrie enters the battlefield, Nora Valkyrie deals 4 damage to target creature you don't control.**

" _ **Boop."**_

 **4/1**

* * *

 **Lie Ren 1UU**

 **Legendary Creature - Human Monk {R}**

 **Hexproof, prowess (Whenever you cast a noncreature spell, this creature gets +1/+1 until end of turn.)**

 **Whenever Lie Ren deals combat damage to a player, draw a card.**

" _ **I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."**_

 **3/2**


	10. Learn from the Past

**As always, thanks for reading.**

* * *

"What do you want to know?" Ataldis asked. There was no point in hiding everything by now. Perhaps if he didn't tell them about the world-devouring abominations that could destroy their world and he didn't try to magically cram information into their heads, they wouldn't go mad from the revelation.

"I don't know, _who you are and where you've come from_?" Weiss's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Jaune looked uneasy, but a look from Ataldis reassured him.

"Well, I'm from another world, another dimensional plane, in fact." Ataldis admitted.

RWBY and JNPR were silent for a bit.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. How did you get here?" Yang asked.

"I am one of few people who can travel between worlds. We call ourselves planeswalkers. I came here by accident, actually. I was in a tough situation on Tarkir involving Kolaghan's entire army and a comment about the length of someone's scales. Damned dragons can swoop down any time there. I jumped to the first plane I found and ended up here, on Remnant."

"What are all those worlds like?" Ruby asked. "They must be so cool!"

"They are, Ruby. However, I have to be a bit ambiguous about some things in the Multiverse. Hell, even Kruphix, the god of knowledge, freaked out when he learned them all - and he's supposed to handle all that. I can, however, tell to you about Tarkir, if you like. Or I could talk to you about my home plane."

"What's your plane like? You never told me about it." Jaune asked.

"My home plane is huge. It easily billions of worlds in it, separated by a near vacuum. These worlds orbit stars, just like Remnant does. The stars themselves are arranged in galaxies, and galaxies are part of clusters, and those clusters are part of superclusters. My plane has no name; we just called it the Universe on my world. I call it by the name the supercluster my world is a part of: the Laniakea Supercluster. My _world_ , however, does have a name. We call it Earth."

* * *

"You say that like we're supposed to be shocked." Weiss commented.

"What's Earth like?" Ruby asked.

"It's pretty much the exact same as Remnant except there are no Grimm, Dust, aura, semblances, faunus, or super awesome mechs and robots."

"That sounds boorrring!" Nora interjected.

"I know. I was not… well-liked among my peers. When I planeswalked for the first time and discovered my ability to change my DNA, I left Earth and never went back. No one wanted me there anyway."

Blake nodded.

"I found a way to explore Laniakea in a reasonable amount of time and roamed around the plane for twenty years or so, exploring and studying every cool thing I found. I had always wanted to be an astronomer. After that, I started exploring other planes, too. I've done that for about fifty years now."

"Wait, you're-"

"Eighty seven, yes. I don't know how old I'll get. There aren't any xenomorphs on Earth, and no one else I've seen matches my traits. Some come close, but they are always different. Why I exist like this is one of the many questions I am trying to answer."

"What are you doing right now?" Pyrrha asked.

"Right now, I'm trying to figure out Remnant's secrets, but I've also been assigned to your teams to help you fight the Grimm."

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Ren, let's get him!" Nora shouted.

"No, Nora." Ren deadpanned.

"Alright, we'll let you in." Yang said.

"Don't worry; I will be in the lab a lot of the time." Ataldis reassured.

"You have a lab?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Yeah. Well, it was the room Ozpin let me have, but I turned it into a full-fledged laboratory within a day or so. I hope Ironwood didn't try to investigate it. He would have broken something."

"Can we see it?" Blake asked.

"Sure." Ataldis said.

He lead RWBY and JNPR to his lab and opened the door. Inside, the room had been stripped apart. The beds appeared to be disassembled and now formed flat tables with test tubes filled with various liquids. Hanging from the ceiling was a small, metal rod. The entire place looked like an efficient, professional laboratory.

"Well, you certainly remodeled." Yang commented.

"What's in the test tubes?" Blake asked.

"Inside the test tubes are groups of my cells submerged in various deadly poisons. I have them mutate randomly and see which ones survive. Then I have an antidote." Ataldis answered, then he turned around. "Don't touch that!"

"Sorry." Nora apologized.

"That's a mana detector. It examines the structure of the mana flows here. It is also very volatile and any stress could cause it to explode. And in there," Ataldis gestured to the bathroom. "I'm trying to find the conversion constants between dust, mana, and aura. I would advise you don't open the door because that could cause it to explode."

"I'm sensing a pattern here." Ren said.

After several more close calls, everyone decided to leave Ataldis's laboratory and made their way down to Beacon's courtyard.

"So, Ataldis?" Ruby asked. "Do you have a weapon yet?"

Ataldis sighed. "No, Ruby."

"Come on! You have to have a weapon to be on the team! Yang has Ember Celica, Blake has Gambol Shroud, Weiss has Myrtenaster, and _I_ have Crescent Rose." Ruby cuddled her weapon.

"My weapon's in here." Ataldis pointed to his head. "Speaking of which, I do have a gift for you, Ruby."

Ruby perked up. "What is it?"

"You know how I had those Lightning Greaves? I got you a pair of Swiftfoot Boots. They are the updated version of Lightning Greaves, and it's a good update too; it's not like Windows Vista." Ataldis summoned the Swiftfoot Boots on the ground next to Ruby.

She joyfully put them on and started literally bouncing off the walls.

"She'll have to learn how to control herself." Weiss noted.

"If she wants to stop running into things, she'll have to." Ataldis agreed.

* * *

Later that evening, a knock sounded on the door to Ironwood's office.

"Come in." the general said.

Ataldis walked through. "Hello, general."

"Oh, _you_." Ironwood said.

"I've come to apologize for my comments about you the other day. It was offensive of me."

"I'm glad you've finally realized my position."

"Hold on, I said it was _rude_. I didn't say it wasn't _true_." Ataldis corrected. "But I digress. I think you and I will be fighting the same enemy, so we should at least not squabble with each other."

"Certainly." Ironwood agreed. _Starting with you._

"This enemy of ours, I take it she was the one who infiltrated Beacon during a… school dance?"

Ironwood blanched.

"Don't worry, I didn't go through your security. I do, however, have ways of finding out information. If we worked together, we might be able to make this go a lot faster."

* * *

 **James Ironwood 2WW**

 **Legendary Artifact Creature - Human Soldier {R}**

 **When James Ironwood enters the battlefield, put two 1/1 colorless Soldier artifact creature tokens named Atlesian Knight onto the battlefield.**

 **Other artifact creatures you control get +1/+1 and have vigilance.**

 **1/4**

* * *

 **Atlesian Knight**

 **Token Artifact Creature - Soldier**

 **1/1**


	11. Training Grounds

**So I was at my LGS's release event and a guy near me pulled a full-art, foil Flooded Strand...**

 **But enough about my woes, here's another chapter! As always, thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **potato man: If Ironwood was in Origins, and with Hangarback Walker... *shudders in sheer terror***

 **TehUnoman: In other news, water is wet, a blue player casted a counterspell, and the recipient of said counterspell complained about it. But yes, I do have a lot of fun making OC Magic cards.**

* * *

Ataldis shot out through to top of the forest in Storm Crow form, spiraled through the air, and crashed down to the ledge where RWBY and JNPR were overlooking the surrounding forest. Ataldis changed back into human form.

"It's confirmed: there are a _lot_ of Grimm." The planeswalker panted.

Weeks before, local villagers started disappearing in the woods. They requested help from hunters in Vale, and Ozpin determined that this would be Ataldis's first test with RWBY and JNPR. Ataldis surveyed the forest below. They stood on a ledge overlooking the edge of the forest. The ledge turned sharply away from the forest to form a bottleneck only couple meters wide.

"I thought you said the Grimm wouldn't attack you in animal form." Weiss commented.

"It worked for a bit." Ataldis protested.

"How long?" Weiss asked.

"Until one of them saw me." Ataldis admitted.

Weiss sighed.

"What kind of Grimm are there?" Pyrrha asked.

"The usual, I saw beowolves, ursai, boarbatusks, a few deathstalkers, and I can see at least one nevermore out in the distance." Ataldis answered

"How can you see that far?" Pyrrha asked.

"I literally have eagle vision." Ataldis reminded. "Anyway, I've done what I can. Ruby, it's your call. You are the leader on this mission."

Jaune smiled weakly.

Ruby contemplated, then she came to a decision. "Cannae!" she shouted.

Yang jumped off the ledge and landed on the ground a few meters below. She fired several rounds from Ember Celica into the forest. The Grimm now knew of Yang's presence, and around a hundred beowolves and boarbatusks rushed out of the forest and charged at Yang. The brawler fought back against the horde. Then, Yang fired a shot into the air. Ruby nodded and Blake fired her grapple at Yang. The blonde caught it and Blake hoisted her back up to the cliffs.

"Arkos!" Ruby shouted.

Jaune and Pyrrha dropped down right on the inside of the chokepoint. Jaune raised his shield and drew Crocea Mors, while Pyrrha did the same. As the Grimm wave came upon them, they held their ground against the tide.

"Let's do this, Atarka!" Ruby signaled.

Ataldis pointed toward Yang. "Withstand Death!" he shouted.

Yang's skin became as hard as darksteel. She smiled, launched herself into the air, and landed in the middle of a massive army of lesser Grimm. The Grimm clawed at Yang, but she did not feel a thing while her semblance charged up. Within a few seconds, she erupted in a massive ball of fire, leaving a good-sized hole in the Grimm's numbers.

Jaune and Pyrrha cut through a pack of beowolves.

"Let's move!" Jaune shouted.

They charged through the line of Grimm. In front of Jaune stood three ursai.

"Defiant Strike!"

Crocea Mors shone a brilliant white. Jaune slashed through the ursai and their bodies dissolved in brilliant white light.

"Renora! Archmage!" Ruby commanded.

Ren fired into the Grimm army and moved left. The Grimm followed right into Nora's firing range. Nora laughed gleefully as the Grimm fell to blasts from Magnhild in grenade-launcher form. Weiss summoned a glyph under Ataldis. The planeswalker felt its power go through him, and then unleashed a battery of spells. The remaining lesser Grimm Dispersed into blue vapor.

"That was awesome!" Ruby cheered.

"You made it happen." Ataldis reminded. "But we're not out of the woods yet. I don't see any deathstalkers or nevermore here, and I know there were some in the forest."

Just then, the trees parted, and four deathstalkers emerged from the woods. Three nevermore flew above in formation. These Grimm had just enough intelligence to stay back from the obvious trap. However, that was the only strategic thought they were capable of producing.

"Ruby?" Jaune motioned.

Ruby understood. "Switch!" she commanded.

"Ladybug!" Jaune shouted.

Ruby sped off at impossible speeds, her semblance aided by her Swiftfoot Boots. Blake grappled through the trees and cut through the far right deathstalker's tail. A second later, Ruby smashed through the tail, her immense speed cutting it cleanly in two with a swipe of Crescent Rose. The pair then went to work on the claws and legs of the unfortunate abomination.

In the sky, the nevermore fired their feathers at the group. Jaune took all the damage with a use of his semblance.

"We have to control the skies!" Pyrrha noted.

"Bant!" Jaune commanded. "The rest of you take down those deathstalkers!"

The nevermore circled back and began to unleash their feathers on the group.

"Dissolve!"

The feather projectiles vanished into blue vapor well before they hit their marks. Jaune took aim with his Isochron Scepter and Lightning Helixed the closest nevermore.

"Plummet!"

Another nevermore suddenly became entangled in vines and fell to the ground with a crash. The third nevermore flew away towards the forest. Jaune took aim and fired.

The rest of RWBY and JNPR struggled on the ground. Ruby and Blake had incapacitated one deathstalker, but the other three were pushing back the rest of the team. Just then the third nevermore fell down from the sky and landed on top of an unsuspecting deathstalker.

"Ice Cage!"

Now, only one deathstalker remained. Nora charged the deathstalker head-on and launched an uppercut with Magnhild with the combined power Weiss's glyph and a Defiant Strike from Jaune. It was over. The deathstalker flipped backwards, exposing its unarmored belly, and Yang punched it square in the center.

After a few seconds passed with no more Grimm, the entire team collapsed.

* * *

"It was a perfect scenario." Ataldis explained. "There were no really strong Grimm, the terrain was entirely in our favor, and nothing happened that we hadn't prepared for."

He looked at the team.

"However, that should not diminish our victories. We accomplished our goal, worked as a team, _and_ I have a preserved Grimm specimen to study." Ataldis pointed to the other cargo ship with a frozen deathstalker contained inside.

"How are you going to fit that into your lab?" Jaune asked.

"I'm not." Ataldis answered. "I'll find a cave that's the right temperature to store it in and then use samples of it for testing."

"Don't dead Grimm slowly dissolve into the air?" Pyrrha asked.

"Ah, but it dissolves _in_ air." Ataldis reminded. "If I keep it within a sealed container, it won't disappear on me. Now I can unlock some of its secrets for you."

* * *

"I should have known that immediately!" Ataldis exclaimed a short while later. "It makes perfect sense! The plane has mana, but people don't use it! Someone must; it's just too great of a boon! So the question is, who uses it?"

RWBY and JNPR gave Ataldis blank looks.

"It's the Grimm! They exist for some unknown reason! They are attracted to "negative energy": specifically black-aligned and red-aligned values! They dissolve upon death, or they just disperse back into the mana currents of the world! The Grimm aren't just evil spirits, or soulless abominations; they are congealed mana just like mass is a congealed form of energy! Congealed mana that helps them survive without an aura and so openly break the square-cube law!"

He looked back at the team before him.

"Some people just don't appreciate this kind of stuff." He complained.

* * *

A short while later, Ataldis saw Jaune standing alone on the dorm roof.

"Waiting for Pyrrha?" the planeswalker asked.

Jaune's face reddened. "Yeah."

"This discovery… it's important." Ataldis said. "And somehow, you too gained the ability to use mana on this plane, at this time, right when I could teach you."

Jaune nodded.

"And that's why I need to leave." Ataldis finished.

"What!?" Jaune exclaimed.

"It's only for a few days." Ataldis clarified. "I just need to grab some equipment that I have off-plane. Discoveries like these raise more questions than answers, and I need to figure those answers out. I trust you can handle things for that long?"

Jaune nodded nervously.

"Good. Just work on a new spell or something. Maybe I'll teach you Path to Exile when I get back. In any case, good luck, and congratulations on what you did at the forest the other day. You more than pulled your own weight."

With that, Ataldis left the plane of Remnant.

* * *

"He left?" Cinder asked incredulously.

"I was skeptical myself, but the security cameras don't lie." Mercury said.

"Then we only have one option." Cinder stated.

"Agreed." Emerald approved.

"We carry out phase three." Cinder commanded. "I trust we can get all the pieces in place before the walker comes back?"

"It will be too easy." Mercury boasted.

* * *

 **Grimm Ursa 2[B/R]**

 **Creature - Bear Horror {C}**

 **Bloodthirst 1 (If an opponent was dealt damage this turn, this creature enters the battlefield with a +1/+1 counter on it.)**

 **Grimm Ursa has menace as long as it has a +1/+1 counter on it.** _ **(It can't be blocked except by two or more creatures.)**_

 **2/2**

* * *

 **Grimm Nevermore 1BB**

 **Creature - Bird Horror {U}**

 **Bloodthirst 1 (If an opponent was dealt damage this turn, this creature enters the battlefield with a +1/+1 counter on it.)**

 **Flying**

 **T: Target creature gets -1/-1 until end of turn. Activate this ability only if Grimm Nevermore has a +1/+1 counter on it.**

 **1/3**


	12. Explosive Revelation

**Who's excited for RWBY volume 3?**

 **While you eagerly wait for the next 16 days to pass as quickly as possible, you can read the Arc I finale of Uncharted Remnant!**

 **As always, thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **ThePhengophobicGamer: Don't worry. I pulled two Lumbering Falls, a Shambling Vent, a Dragonmaster Outcast, and a Greenwarden of Murasa later on.**

 **potato man: I used the bloodthirst mechanic to represent the Grimm's attraction to negative energy, but thanks for the suggestions. I never really thought about representing the Grimm's age through a mechanic. I guess bloodthirst kind of works, but still...**

* * *

"All of the things are in place, Cinder." Emerald reported.

"And with a day's notice, too." Cinder remarked. "Well done, both of you."

"Yes ma'am." Mercury affirmed.

"Now that Ozpin and the rest of the Beacon faculty will be out of the picture tomorrow and that troublesome walker is gone for a few days, all we have to do is subdue the students and Beacon will be ours." Cinder bragged. "Those fools don't even bother to do a simple virus scan."

She grabbed a small tablet. A black queen chess piece appeared on the screen.

"Queen has pawns, indeed." Cinder mused.

* * *

"All students report to the courtyard for a special assembly." Goodwitch's voice rang out from the PA system. It sounded almost jumbled to Jaune, but he assumed, like the rest of the Beacon students, that the speaker system just needed fixing.

Jaune found his way over to Pyrrha, and quickly saw Nora and Ren as well.

"Maybe we're giving Ozpin a surprise party!" Nora suggested excitedly. "Everyone knows he and Goodwitch are-"

"Nora!" Ren scolded.

"Sorry."

The students filed into the courtyard past the security robots lining the JNPR meandered over to the left side of the courtyard and found team RWBY there as well.

"I still can't believe that someone would do this so unexpectedly!" Weiss complained. "This will throw off my entire schedule for today!"

Suddenly, the walls formed over the exits from the courtyard. Then a black energy dome appeared over the Beacon students. Along the walls, the robots drew their guns and pointed them at the students.

"What is going on? What are the robots doing?" Jaune asked worriedly.

The other students shifted nervously as well.

"The robots had a little change in programming." The robots parted for Cinder to walk up to the trapped students.

"You!" Ruby shouted. "I should have known you were up to something!"

"Yes, you should have." Cinder responded. "Kill her."

The four closest robots fired upon the red huntress. Pyrrha jumped in front, ready to deflect the metal projectiles, but her semblance did not respond. The two girls fell backward.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted.

"And as you can tell, the energy field around you nullifies your semblances. The rockets on your weapons lockers have also been disabled." Cinder informed. "If anyone comes within a meter of the outside, fire at them."

The robots obeyed, surveying the trapped students as Cinder walked away.

Jaune ran up to Pyrrha. Her aura had deflected most of the bullets, but one hit her right in the chest. Jaune could barely stand to look at the blood gushing out of the wound, but he had to do something, no matter how futile.

"Healing Salve." he whispered.

Within a second, Pyrrha's wound healed. She stood up slowly. It had worked. Apparently Cinder's device could not stop spells, a fact that would be her undoing.

"Are you alright?" Jaune asked.

"I'm fine." Pyrrha said. "Heal Ruby."

Jaune quietly casted the same spell on the fallen girl. After a few seconds, she was up too.

"What do we do now?" Yang asked.

Jaune took his Isochron Scepter out of his pocket. "We disable the energy field, get our semblances back, and bring Cinder down."

"How?" asked Weiss. "We don't even know where the field is generated from."

"The glowing black thing on the back wall looks promising." Jaune responded.

"Right." Weiss said. "But what are we going to do then? We still don't have our weapons."

"That's not necessarily true." Jaune said.

He had seen Ataldis summon Ruby's Swiftfoot Boots. Perhaps he could summon his weapon from the weapon's locker. Jaune focused on Crocea Mors, sitting in Locker 636. He pooled mana into his hands and willed Crocea Mors to appear. To his eternal astonishment, his sword and shield materialized in front of him.

"Let's go."

Jaune took took aim with his Isochron Scepter and fired at the black orb. The energy field flickered, then faded away.

Jaune charged towards the exit, robots falling to his sword. Pyrrha followed close behind him, using her semblance to slam the security robots into each other. Within a few seconds, they had cleared a pathway out towards the locker rooms.

"Go retrieve your weapons!" Jaune called. "RWBY and JNPR, you're with me!"

The student body sprung into motion. Jaune and Pyrrha guarded the retreating students, while Blake, Ren and Ruby distracted the robots near the front. Weiss supported the entire group with her glyphs. However, the robots soon recovered and pushed the group back.

"What's the next step?" Pyrrha asked with concern.

"Well, the next step relies on reinforcements coming." Jaune admitted.

"I count, right?" said a voice.

Jaune recognized it immediately.

"Ataldis." he said.

"Displacement Wave." Ataldis said.

A blue wave of energy blasted outward from the mage. It passed through the students just fine, but every robot was carried upward by the blast and turned into blue vapor.

Ataldis was still not done. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Crescent Rose appeared in Ruby's hands, then Myrtenaster appeared by Weiss, and after a few seconds, every member of teams RWBY and JNPR had their weapon back.

"What happened?" Jaune asked. "Where's Ozpin?"

"Poison." Ataldis answered. "Cinder poisoned the food in the faculty room. Thankfully, I just so happened to have the antidote on hand."

"How?" Jaune asked. "There are thousands of poisons on Remnant. How did you know which one she would use?"

"I have incredible hearing as well as incredible vision." Ataldis explained. "I overheard every conversation she had with her two cronies. I knew which poison she was going to use, and I prepared the antidote ahead of time. Ozpin and the rest of the Beacon staff should wake up in another hour or so just fine."

"You knew this would happen the whole time!?" Jaune shouted.

"Keep it down." Ataldis scolded. "Yes I did. Cinder thinks she can capture Beacon and trap you in it to use as hostages. Instead, we'll trap her and take her down."

Jaune opened his mouth to argue, but before he could, a voice rang out from behind the two mages.

"Well, well, well."

Ataldis turned and saw Cinder walking towards them from Beacon proper.

"He arrives at last." Cinder remarked. "Trap them in."

A good-sized armada of robots appeared behind the group. Emerald and Mercury stood behind them. Pyrrha scowled.

"Come face me, _shapeshifter_." Cinder taunted.

"It's xenomorph." Ataldis corrected.

He fired a small trail of mana right at Cinder. She dodged the attack, and the fighting began in earnest.

Team RWBY and JNPR charged the robots. Pyrrha dueled with Emerald, the master thief evading Pyrrha's strikes.

Jaune faced off against Mercury. They stood face to face as the rest of the hunters fought the robots under Cinder's control.

"I fought your girlfriend." Mercury taunted. "She was easy. In more ways than one."

Jaune fueled a Defiant Strike, but Mercury blocked it with his boots.

Meanwhile, Cinder and Ataldis stood still, examining each other for weak points. After a few moments, Cinder made her move. She motioned with her hands to emit a blast of fire.

"No." Ataldis asserted. "Counterspell."

Cinder's spell fizzled. She tried again.

"No." Ataldis said. "It was probably a lousy spell in the first place." The walker quipped.

Again, the spell extinguished.

"Counter _this_ , planeswalker." Cinder challenged.

She gestured with her hands and called up mana from the land.

"Banefire."

"No!" Jaune cried out.

A plume of fire ejected from Cinder's hands, breaking through Ataldis's countermagic with ease. The blast through the mage backward and he smashed against the wall.

Jaune abandoned his fight with Mercury and he ran over to the fallen planeswalker. Ataldis's form shifted, and turned into a young girl who looked to be about 17 years old. The girl was tall and thin, with short light-brown hair. She wore a green hiking shirt with the words, "The White Mountains", baggy brown pants, and well-worn hiking boots. On her neck was a single bear claw necklace. The girl opened her mouth and spoke.

"Inspiration." Ataldis incanted.

Ataldis collapsed, and Jaune knew exactly what to do.

* * *

"I thought he would be a better opponent." Cinder remarked. "Will _you_ fight me, Jaune Arc?"

"Yes." Jaune responded.

Cinder formed a coal-black bow, and shot three arrows at Jaune. He blocked them with his shield and swung his sword at Cinder. Cinder laughed, dodged the attack, and unleashed her full power at the young knight.

Jaune became submerged in flames. He dropped his sword and screamed in pain. His body began to burn and he collapsed on the ground. Through the smoke he could see Cinder, cackling. _Foolish hero. I am invincible._

Jaune turned away and saw the rest of his team falling back, outnumbered by Cinder's robots. Pyrrha lasted as long as she could against Emerald and Mercury, but she was no match for them both. She parried Emerald's strikes, but Mercury came at her from the side and a single kick sent the warrior flying towards where Jaune lay.

Pyrrha. The girl who had trained him. The girl who had stood by him and supported him all this time. She needed him, now. They _all_ needed him now, even Ataldis.

That's when Jaune became aware. There were other worlds out there. He knew that before, but now he felt them. He could hear their call. He would have to answer that call, and leave Remnant, but first he had a job to do.

Jaune stood up, despite the pain. Cinder stopped gloating and stared. Jaune gathered massive amounts of mana into his body, more than he ever could have before, and prepared to cast a spell.

"Oust!" He yelled. _'Invincible' is just a word._

The world became engulfed in brilliant white light as Jaune's planeswalker spark ignited.

When Pyrrha could see again, Cinder was gone. Emerald, Mercury and the robots were gone. But Jaune was gone as well.

* * *

"I am an idiot!" Ataldis shouted. "I am an idiot!"

"You underestimated your opponent." Blake responded. "It happens to all of us."

"That was inconvenient." Ataldis admitted. "But how could I not see that Jaune was a planeswalker!? It was so obvious! Hell, I was in the exact same situation, and now I go to _another_ world where no one uses mana except for one guy, and I don't even realize he's a planeswalker!"

"If it makes you feel any better, Ruby was saying the same things when she found out Penny was a robot." Weiss remarked.

Ataldis calmed down after a few moments of silence.

"How is Pyrrha doing?" he asked.

"Not good." Ren reported.

Ataldis walked over to where Pyrrha stood crying, right where Jaune was last on Remnant.

"Don't worry." he said. "Jaune's alive. He's out there, somewhere."

"You didn't know him like I do." Pyrrha sobbed. "And now he's gone, and he might never come back."

Ataldis walked over and picked up Jaune's Isochron Scepter.

"I'll get him." He responded. "I promise."

* * *

"Take it out." Ataldis ordered.

Pyrrha reached into the vat with a gloved hand and pulled out the still-smoking Isochron Scepter.

"It worked!" Ataldis cried. "I'm getting the results now! This should tell us the chemical signature of the world Jaune planeswalked to. He is on- Oh no."

"What?" Pyrrha asked.

"Listen to me." Ataldis began. "I need to leave, Pyrrha. You have to be strong. You _are_ strong. The spell Jaune casted is temporary: Cinder will be back, and you need to be ready, or else what he did was all for naught."

"Where are you going? What are you doing?" Pyrrha asked.

"We're going to need more walkers." Ataldis answered.

* * *

Jaune found himself in a lush forest. A few meters beyond him, the land began to fall. No, he was rising on his own separate mass of land. Building-sized floating chunks of ground moved by him as he ascended, then perfectly-carved diamond-shaped stones moved past him, until he found himself face to face with one, floating between two long pillars of earth. He knew what those stones were: they were hedrons. Ataldis had told him of this place.

He was on Zendikar.

* * *

 **10/13/2015: Slight edits to descriptions and dialogue.**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc WWW**

 **Planeswalker - Jaune {MR}**

 **Starting Loyalty: 3**

 **+1: Until your next turn, for each creature and planeswalker you control, prevent the next 1 damage that would be dealt to that permanent. You gain 1 life.**

 **0: Until end of turn, Jaune Arc becomes a 4/4 Human Knight creature with lifelink and indestructible that's still a planeswalker. Prevent all damage that would be dealt to him this turn.**

 **-5: You get an emblem with, "Creatures you control get +3/+3."**


	13. Arc II: Master's Call

**Sorry I took a week-long hiatus, but now that my schoolwork is now under control, here's the next chapter of Uncharted Remnant, and right before RWBY Volume 3! (Let's see how much of my work is contradicted by canon over next few weeks.)**

 **Welcome to the introduction of Arc II! There will be new OCs! There will be returning planeswalkers! There may even be actual plot and character development! (Here's hoping that volume 3 of RWBY has some as well.)**

 **As always, thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **potato man: I assume you are talking about Jaune's planeswalker card. A story about that card: I actually made it back before Magic Origins was released and may or may not have come up with this fanfic around that card, so it actually predates the two newest Gideons. Anyway, I'd imagine that Jaune's parents are almost like Elspeth and Gideon in terms of their prestige and combat ability (probably in personality as well).**

* * *

Ataldis materialized next to a small pond. In front of the walker, three suns all within a few degrees of each other (one red, one blue, one green) shone down on a stone plateau that extended for a hundred meters, then fell off to reveal the ground below: covered in a blanket of trees, and warped with rolling hills. The forest extended for a few kilometers, then gave way to a vast, clear ocean.

Ataldis turned around. The plateau held in a massive pool of lava at least a kilometer in diameter. Looking left, Ataldis saw its source: a massive wall of active volcanoes, each extending half a kilometer upwards. Lava flowed down each of the slopes in viscous streams, before converging in a single valley and forming the humongous red lake at the bottom.

"Well this is certainly the right place." The planeswalker muttered.

Ataldis's form shifted into a Storm Crow and he flew over the mountain range. As he glided above the volcanoes, steamy pools of water appeared on the other sides of the slope, followed by lower, forested, non-erupting mountains. Ataldis flew over to the side of one of those mountains, and settled in humanoid form on the edge of a small, clear pool surrounded on all sides by an open forest of pines.

There, Ataldis stood straight up, and meditatively moved between forms. Ataldis's face shifted, his eyes and skin rotated through colors, his hair grew and shrank, and his species shifted between human, elf, orc, goblin, and many other humanoids. The old mentor would want to see the results of his practice, and there was nothing like a good cram session to get it all done.

The suns were nearing the horizon when a plume of water shot out of the pool and formed a towering, almost humanoid figure. Ataldis knew this was one of the Elementals that guarded this plane, all created in the likeness of their master. Speaking of which…

"Is your creator here?" Ataldis asked. "I'd like to speak with them."

The Elemental stood still, then the ground rose up to form a shield around it. The Elemental gathered up water from the pool to create three giant ice spears each pointed straight at Ataldis.

"…Or you can't identify me so you're going to try to kill me." Ataldis guessed.

At the last second, the Elemental lowered its spears. Its watery form began to change until the Elemental was made of air. It nodded and shot up into the sky.

By this time, night had set in, but a dull glow from the sky still illuminated the surrounding area. Ataldis looked up. What would have been a moon on any other plane was a swirling maelstrom of red, blue, and green that took up a good quarter of the sky. The object should have drowned out the stars here just like light pollution did back on Earth, but Ataldis could see every last multicolored speck of light that pierced the night sky.

The mage frowned. This was new. He examined the maelstrom more closely. To the untrained eye, the storm was an incomprehensible swirl of untamed mana, but Ataldis knew better. He began forming the complex mana equations in his head until he had carefully dissected the rules and patterns the storm followed. Within seconds, he had mathematically described the maelstrom in almost exact detail.

Ataldis turned and saw a figure moving towards him through the trees. The entity was vaguely humanoid, but with long tendrils of red, blue, and green mana flowing outward from a body-like collection of mana. The entity flowed towards Ataldis, then stopped, rock-solid, a meter away from the xenomorph, its eyes (if you could call them that) glowed white-hot. The entity spoke.

"I'm glad to see you returned, Ataldis." The entity said. "It only took five years."

"Your Elementals didn't identify me." Ataldis complained.

"Don't be so worried." The entity assured. "It's a new intimidation procedure. They only do it when students procrastinate on their training."

Ataldis laughed.

"Nothing gets by you." The xenomorph admitted. "Anyway, it's good to see you, Avatar Korron."

"And you as well, Ataldis." Korron replied. "Do you like the new addition?"

"The moon? Did you design it?" Ataldis asked.

"No, that was Tamiyo." Korron answered.

"The moon sage?"

"You've met her then."

"I heard she was on Innistrad. If she isn't already wrapped up in something, then I certainly have a moon for her to study."

Korron laughed. "What plane did you wander on to now?"

"Remnant." Ataldis answered. "I have some photos for Tamiyo if you want, but I have a feeling you'll want to have a look at some of my findings."

Korron's form became watery and glowed blue with energy. The entity sent out solid arm-like projections to examine Ataldis's work.

"This is certainly interesting, but why did you come back here?" Korron asked.

"On Remnant, I met a developing mage named Jaune Arc. I discovered he was a planeswalker when his spark ignited in an encounter with a local sorceress."

Ataldis quickly recounted the details of his time on Remnant.

Korron sighed. "I would think you'd pick up on something like a planeswalker spark."

Ataldis cringed. "In any case, he ended up on Zendikar." Ataldis explained. "I can't find him alone. I need your help."

Korron pondered the suggestion. "A planeswalker with this… aura that those on Remnant have, he might come close to the power I once had."

"What _we_ once had." Ataldis corrected. "You see why we can't let him die with Zendikar?"

"You know why I can't help you." Korron began.

Ataldis sighed. "I know."

"There are, however, other planeswalkers in our organization." Korron finished.

"Who would want to assist me?" Ataldis asked.

"I know just the goblin for the job."

* * *

 **Korron, Elemental Avatar 4GUUR**

 **Planeswalker - Korron {MR}**

 **Starting Loyalty: 6**

 **+3: Put a 5/5 Elemental creature token with flying, first strike and trample that's green, blue, and red onto the battlefield.**

 **-4: Draw a card for each creature you control. Those creatures each get +X/+X until end of turn, where X is the number of cards in your hand.**

 **-10: Korron, Elemental Avatar deals 7 damage to target creature or player. Return up to seven target permanents to their owner's hands. You may search your library for a creature card with converted mana cost 7 or less and put it onto the battlefield, then shuffle your library.**

* * *

 **Elemental**

 **Token Creature - Elemental [G/U/R]**

 **Flying, first strike, trample**

 **5/5**


	14. Feeling of Dread

**Hello again! here is the next chapter of Uncharted Remnant!**

 **Please feel free to give me any constructive feedback and, as always, thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **TehUnoman + potato man: The power level of a card is proportional to their in-story power.**

* * *

Pyrrha wandered out of Ataldis's laboratory and through the Beacon dorm. Despite all that had happened, classes were still being held, homework assigned, and practice duels commenced, but nobody seemed to care. Some were on edge, grasping the handles of their weapons as if a Deathstalker would walk in at any minute, while others simply tried to wrap their head around what had happen. Those who did not have classes huddled with their friends and called their loved ones to tell them they were alright. The robots, now back under Ironwood's control re-organized themselves by the Atlesian general's fleet. Everyone, even Ironwood, regarded them with a distrustful glare and walked far away from the remnants of the once-great mechanized Atlesian defence force.

Pyrrha, however, walked through the desolate hallways in a daze towards the JNPR dorm. She peered in to where Jaune was certainly fumbling with his shield, or cooking noodles, or trying to flirt with anyone but her-

Then she remembered what had happened.

"He is alive. Ataldis promised he would get him back." Pyrrha thought out loud.

 _You just keep telling yourself that._

Pyrrha looked down at the floor, and tears began rolling down her cheek.

* * *

Ironwood felt like sitting down and not thinking about his current situation for a good 36 hours. However, with or without his world-renowned army, he was still the best soldier in Vale, and by Monty Oum, he was going to do his duty to humanity:

Public relations.

To his credit, Ironwood, after waking up in the faculty room with a horrible feeling in his stomach, had quickly taken stock of the situation and swiftly removed Cinder's virus from the Beacon CCT.

A bit late on that one, of course, but Ironwood managed to quickly move all of his robot forces into his fleet, far away from the eyes of the public. Now, with his human security force, Ironwood marched through the streets of Vale, quelling the panic of Vale's citizens.

"Everyone, go back to your work!" Ironwood commanded.

Most everyone obeyed, like the other fifty times Ironwood had given the announcement. Despite the years of relative peace, they still knew what lurked beyond the city's walls. A few figures, masked in shadows, gave the general dirty looks before slinking back into the grimy, cracked buildings of the Faunus District.

At least they weren't throwing molotovs.

Ironwood moved towards the district, and felt a tsunami of nausea crash over him. Ataldis's Oum-forsaken antidote may have saved his life, but it sure wasn't making it any less difficult. Ironwood couldn't help but speculate that arrogant prick was the cause of this entire affair.

Ironwood marched through the Faunus District, already dreading the inter-species violence that was certainly taking place.

But there was nothing. The dark streets were completely empty. Ironwood saw lights inside the large brick apartments.

The general quickly turned his army around. There was no need to incite them any further. Besides, there was an even more important mission ahead of him. Perhaps now Ozpin would be a little more decisive.

* * *

"You asked to see me, Professor." Pyrrha looked towards the Beacon Headmaster, sitting in his office chair.

"I understand that the events of yesterday were… shocking." Ozpin admitted. "For me included. A dose of poison enough to kill ten men will do that to you."

"How are you doing?" Pyrrha asked with slight concern.

"I'm doing fine, no thanks to our favorite extraterrestrial." Ozpin answered.

"I just don't understand. What happened? _Why_ did it happen?" Pyrrha's voice filled with quiet outrage.

"Ataldis is… interesting to say the least." Ozpin began. "From what I can gather, he knew about Cinder's plan by the first night he was on Remnant. He never told anyone else about it. Perhaps he felt we would interfere with his plans, maybe he just believed he could do it on his own, or another reason I haven't considered. I don't know. He was almost certainly planning to take Cinder down from the start, especially with his training with your team and team RWBY. Had your team not trained together, you would have fared far worse against Cinder's henchman. Still, from Ataldis's description, he must have assumed it was impossible for anyone on Remnant besides Jaune to wield mana, but somehow, Cinder is more dangerous than any of us had imagined. Had Jaune not been a planeswalker…"

 _Cinder would have won._

Pyrrha struggled to keep her emotional mask intact.

"In any case, we must deal with the consequences of what happened, which were probably what Cinder had intended all along." Ozpin paused. "Pyrrha?" He addressed.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why Hunter Academies exist?"

"To provide training for future generations of warriors to defend humanity." Pyrrha recited.

"It is to provide hope." Ozpin clarified. "Because any doubt, any anger, or any fear will inevitably attract the Grimm."

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen to the city of Vale: it would be under siege.

"I have spent the last 18 hours contacting every Hunter team on the planet to come and defend our city. The sheer shock of an attack on a Hunter Academy, let alone a nearly successful one, and combined with the hijacking of the most advanced army Remnant has ever seen has created an incredible amount of anger, distrust and fear. The Grimm are drawn to it, like sharks to blood, and they are coming."

Ozpin and Pyrrha gazed out of the window over Vale towards an approaching cloud of darkness. Pyrrha knew exactly what that cloud was: Grimm, of every shape and size, were scrambling towards the outer wall of Vale. Within a few minutes, those walls would be covered in the manifestations of anonymity. And in the back, Pyrrha saw the almost delighted faces of the elephant-like Goliaths.

They had been waiting for so long, and now it was their chance to destroy humanity, once and for all.

* * *

 **Grimm Goliath 2BB**

 **Creature - Elephant Horror {R}**

 **Bloodthirst 2 (If an opponent was dealt damage this turn, this creature enters the battlefield with two +1/+1 counters on it.)**

 **Defender, trample**

 **As long as Grimm Goliath has a +1/+1 counter on it, it can attack as though it didn't have defender.**

 **3/5**


	15. Ataldis's Request

**I think I've fallen in love with Meren of Clan Nel Toth (The new G/B commander). Speaking of commanders, here's the next chapter!**

 **As always, thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **potato man: I would never be** _ **that**_ **lazy of a writer, right? *crickets* ...guys?**

* * *

A red sun shone dimly over the desolate metallic ground. A field of cracked hexplates gave way to the corrupted spires closer to the red sun, remnants of the once-uncorrupted plane of Mirrodin, now New Phyrexia.

The soft whir of gears broke the foreboding silence. Moving swiftly toward the peaks was a small contraption, kicking up red dust in its wake. Inside it was a figure, barely a meter and a half off the ground. As he got closer to the corrupted peaks, the light from the red sun hit the rider, revealing a green-skinned goblin with a white robe and a three-pointed headdress sitting inside of a makeshift wheelchair moving blindingly fast across the otherwise empty terrain.

Daretti smiled to himself as the wind pushed against his face. He was free now, free to do what he loved, free to become the greatest artificer in the Multiverse, and - most importantly - free to play whatever music he wanted full-blast.

 _This will be the day we've waited for!_

 _This will be the day we open up the door!_

 _I don't wanna hear your absolution!_

 _Hope you're ready for a revolution!_

Daretti extended his arms out as the warped ground forced the contraption into the air for a second, then it came back down and continued rolling towards its destination just in time for the guitar solo. Daretti began shredding on an air guitar as the cliff in the distance drew nearer. He pulled a lever and the wheels began to lock, sending the contraption into a skidding stop right before the ground extended upwards.

 _And victory is in a simple soul!_

The last chord rang out and reverberated off the metal cliffs.

"Yeaaah!" exclaimed Daretti. "That's how I roll!"

A few seconds passed, then the goblin went to work. After about a few seconds of searching, Daretti found what he was looking for. The only problem was that it was precariously dangling off the side of the large metal cliff. Fortunately, he had a solution. Daretti pressed a button and claws extended out of the front of the wheelchair. The metal bits bored into the cliff and the wheelchair began to steadily climb the steep slope.

Hanging several meters above Daretti was a pristine silver-colored chestplate. Unlike everything else in the world, it shone with a brilliant luster, like the dying light of a once-brilliant star. Once the goblin was close enough, he grabbed the artifact and held it up triumphantly. It was almost as large as Daretti himself, but the goblin did not strain under the armor's weight. Instead, he pressed a button on the wheelchair and magnetic clamps extended out the back. Daretti attached the armor to the back of the chair and dropped down to the hexplates below.

"How about that?!" Exclaimed the excited goblin. "Muzzio can go suck my-"

Suddenly, the metallic ground began to shake. Seconds later, a massive metal wurm burst through the surface, shards of rusty corrupted metal flew past Daretti. The goblin looked up at the metal wurm. Upon closer examination it was actually two wurms - one tainted bronze, and the other pitch black with bright green toxins oozing out the cracks - coiled around each other, ending in a singular head and one bright green eye. A Wurmcoil Engine. It reared up, then threw itself directly at the goblin.

Daretti, however, was surprisingly quick. He steered his wheelchair to the side just before he Wurmcoil Engine slammed into the ground he had just occupied. Upon discovering that Daretti had evaded its attack, it gave chase to the intrepid goblin, but Daretti had already done the thing any sane person would do when confronted with a Phyrexian death machine: he backpedalled away as fast as possible.

Then the goblin did something no sane person would ever do in his situation and pulled out an assault rifle hidden within the intricate cogs and gears of the wheelchair. Daretti pulled a lever and his wheelchair began moving backward on its own. He took aim at the Wurmcoil Engine and fired.

Bullets flew past the pursuing death machine. One found its target and bounced harmlessly off the construct. Daretti loaded another cartridge and released another hailstorm of bullets on the Wurmcoil Engine. Most bounced off its tough metal sides, but a few made small dents in the Engine's surface. Daretti looked behind him and turned at the last second, avoiding a sharp metal protrusion in the ground by mere centimeters. Daretti fired his last round directly into the Wurmcoil Engine's toxic-green eye. The machine faltered, then it hissed in rage.

Daretti smiled. This was his chance. He stopped the wheelchair, raised the now-useless rifle, and threw it at the rapidly-approaching Wurmcoil Engine.

"Shrapnel Blast!" He shouted.

The rifle exploded in a fireball. It tore through the Wurmcoil Engine and it collapsed on the corrupted ground. Daretti made his way over to the remains of the Phyrexian war machine.

"That was awesome!" He cried.

Then, the wurm uncoiled itself into two streams of tan and black metal. The black wurm threw itself at the goblin, looking to avenge the death of its progenitor.

"Oh crap."

"Naturalize!" said a familiar voice.

The black wurm broke down under a swarm of summoned plants. The tan wurm sprang up in retaliation, but Daretti was faster. He leaped up and latched onto the side of the wurm. He peeled off one of its bronze metal plates and scrambled inside the machine, dismantling any important-looking parts he could find. Once he removed a central gear, the tan wurm collapsed. Daretti landed wheels-first in a pile of rubble.

"Ataldis!" He exclaimed. "It's been too long, you kill-stealing son of a bitch."

"Because you _totally_ had that under control." Ataldis remarked sarcastically. "But it's great to see you too. Hey, how did that automatic rifle design I gave you turn out?"

"About that…" Daretti began.

"You built it, then you threw it at the Wurmcoil Engine, didn't you?" Ataldis guessed.

"Maybe." Daretti responded hesitantly.

Ataldis laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said. "We can always reconstruct it later."

Daretti switched the subject. "Anyway, why are you here? You never go anywhere just to have a few drinks."

Ataldis's tone became serious in an instant. "I need to track down a fledgling planeswalker. Korron said you could help."

Instant silence followed.

"Well that certainly kills the mood." Daretti noted. "Do you know where the guy is?"

"I know he's on Zendikar, but I need someone else if I'm going to go in there."

"Zendikar?" Daretti searched his memory. "Never been. How's the weather?"

"Cloudy with a chance of eldritch abominations." Ataldis snarked. "And if they don't kill us, the falling rocks, ferocious storms, flash floods and lava flows will."

"Oh, sounds fun."

"Basically, we need something with no color alignment - long story - that can kill anything we find, keep us alive, and is durable enough to not be destroyed in the process."

Daretti looked up at the collapsed remains of the Wurmcoil Engine.

"Hey." He said.

"Yeah?" Ataldis answered.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

* * *

 **Ataldis's Request 2RG**

 **Sorcery {R}**

 **Exile the top two cards of your library. You may play those cards this turn. You may put an artifact or creature card from among them onto the battlefield.**

" _ **I need to track down a fledgling planeswalker. Korron said you could help."**_

— _ **Ataldis, to Daretti**_


	16. Wurmcoil Engine

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter of Uncharted Remnant!**

 **Please feel free to review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Fblthp the homunculus ran through the dense jungle as fast as his short legs could carry him. He could hear the crack of trees behind him as the Territorial Baloth tried to eat what probably looked to the beast as an exotic one-eyed delicacy.

It had started out so innocently: his Master had asked him to go deliver a letter, but poor Fblthp couldn't help but lose his way in the crowded streets. Was he supposed to turn left at that Rakdos Circus? He was now Totally Lost. Again.

The humans walking above him replaced themselves with thick vines and the walls of the city became dark trees that towered over Fblthp, threatening to consume the poor homunculus. Of course, the baloth behind him threatened to do that way more than the trees ever could.

How could this day possibly get any worse? Fblthp lamented.

Just then, the underbrush erupted behind the homunculus. Fblthp turned around to see an massive insectoid… thing tear through the remains of the baloth. A Blight Herder, although Fblthp could not care less. Within seconds, the once-threatening baloth dissipated into the white dust of Eldrazi corruption, then it turned a blank face-like structure towards the shivering homunculus. Fblthp tried to run, but his legs wouldn't respond. The only thing he could do was stare at the faceless abomination. The Blight Herder scuttled toward Fblthp, already anticipating its next meal.

The faint sound of Spanish polka music pierced the air. It became increasingly louder as the seconds passed. The Blight Herder stopped and tried to locate where the sound was coming from.

It shouldn't have bothered. A Wurmcoil Engine broke through the thick morass of trees and vines and barrelled right between the Blight Herder and the now even more terrified Fblthp. An excited goblin stood attached to the head of the repurposed death machine, while a xenomorph clung on to a metallic plate near the midsection of the Wurmcoil Engine desperately looking for ways to further modify his grip strength.

"Aww, I missed it!" Daretti whined.

He conjured up a silver panel and began manipulating its controls. The Wurmcoil Engine began its U-turn by careening to the left, the tail section broadsiding dozens of trees in the process.

"Oh my God!" Ataldis cried as the xenomorph quickly constructed a new appendage to keep himself on the death machine.

The tail section slammed into a large rock, and the momentum tore Ataldis from his hold on the Wurmcoil Engine. His short flight through the forest was halted by a rather large tree. Ataldis bounced off the solid bark and landed with a thud on a stone hedron.

Meanwhile, Daretti managed to orient the Wurmcoil Engine directly at the Blight Herder. Daretti grabbed a lever and grinned.

"Sic 'em!" He ordered.

Daretti pulled the lever. The goblin launched himself into the air while the Wurmcoil Engine rocketed forward. The death machine caught the Blight Herder head-on. The eldrazi tried to fight against the powerful artifact, but it found its essence drained by the Wurmcoil Engine's potent poison. It was powerless to stop the death machine from crushing it into the ground.

Daretti, however, was too preoccupied to enjoy his creation at work. After landing wheels-first on the Zendikar ground, he found himself surrounded by three skittering Eldrazi Scions. Without so much as a twitch, they pounced on the goblin walker.

Ataldis came to facing a similar predicament. A single Scion stood over him, its blank face registering no emotion as it attempted to impale Ataldis with one of its tentacles. In desperation, Ataldis grabbed the first thing he could find and threw it at the Scion.

The Eldrazi Scion staggered back. The area where the object had impaled the Scion was glowing brightly. Then, the Scion ruptured, its Eldrazi parts dissipating into white dust.

Ataldis got up, quickly repairing his two broken vertebrae, and examined the area. The hedron he had landed on was cracked where his body had slammed into its stony surface. The area around the impact was peppered with tiny hedron bits.

"Whip Flare!" Daretti shouted.

Ataldis looked to where the shout had come from and quickly avoided a circular red pulse coming his way.

Ataldis ran over toward where the pulse had come from and saw Daretti on the edge of an irregularly-shaped clearing covered in broken branches and the scars in the ground from the Wurmcoil Engine. Around the goblin was the charred remains of three Eldrazi Scions.

"That was awesome!" Daretti exclaimed.

"My back begs to differ." Ataldis complained. "Can you create a way for me to _not_ fall out whenever we take a turn? And can we have different music next time? Where the hell did you even _find_ whatever you were playing earlier?"

Daretti stood silent for a moment.

"Hey." The goblin began. "Didn't you say that this area of Zendikar doesn't have any clearings?"

"We kind created this one." Ataldis explained.

"Oh, right." Daretti said.

After a few more seconds of silence, Daretti asked another question.

"Wasn't there a homunculus here earlier?"

"I remember seeing it." Ataldis answered. "But we kinda scared it off."

"Oops." Daretti said.

"Anyway, I found something interesting you might want to look at." Ataldis explained. "Apparently those hedrons are really harmful to the Eldrazi. I threw a chip at an Eldrazi Scion and it exploded right in front of me."

Daretti smiled. His brain became whirring with possibilities of how he could implement this discovery.

"I'm not sure one of those would do anything against a larger Eldrazi." Ataldis said. "So I wouldn't get too excited if I were you."

"Who said I was going to use just _one_?"

* * *

Jaune stood wide-eyed as the ground became farther and farther away.

Well, not the ground he was standing on right now, but the rest of it that was falling below him. Or, rather, he was just flying away from it.

However, that was not the source of Jaune's worry. The giant vortex of water, rocks, and fire did that just fine.

His little floating patch of rocks and dirt was sucked in by the powerful storm. In a few seconds, he was bombarded by a hailfire of rocks and branches. Jaune raised his shield to block the onslaught, but it was no use. He felt himself pulled by the elements and he was free-falling through a tornado made of fire and stone. A boulder smashed against the young man, and he blacked out.

* * *

 **Hedron Shard 1**

 **Artifact - Equipment {C}**

 **Equipped creature can't be blocked by colorless creatures.**

 **Equipped creature has, "T: Sacrifice Hedron Shard: Hedron Shard deals 1 damage to target creature. If that creature was colorless, it deals 2 damage instead."**

 **Equip 1**


	17. Stoneforge Mystic

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **potato man: I can neither confirm nor deny that statement.**

* * *

"Executing Test 42." Ataldis stated.

Propped up next to Ataldis was a small spherical camera a few centimeters in diameter, recording every moment as Ataldis casted a tiny amount of mana at a precisely 10-gram hedron chip. The hedron chip lit up. After a few seconds, it shattered in a cloud of shiny white dust.

"Results. The hedrons activate with mana in an approximately 1:1.618 ratio. All types of mana react with the hedrons, but white mana has a 29.3% lower activation energy. The Eldrazi Scions burst on contact with a 1.414-gram dose per kilogram of body weight, but it remains to be seen whether that will apply to large Eldrazi specimens."

Ataldis turned the camera off and put it into a large pack.

"That wasn't very scientific." Daretti noted.

"What?" Ataldis responded.

"You need to follow the scientific method." Daretti complained. "You know, hypothesis, procedure, results, peer-review, desperately trying to get grant funding and all that stuff."

Ataldis laughed. "Like you would know anything about proper lab procedure. Remind me how your planeswalker spark ignited again?"

"That's no excuse!" Daretti shouted indignantly.

"Fine." Ataldis said. "I'll give the results a more formal pass later and send them to Tamiyo for peer review. Maybe we can write a paper together."

Daretti laughed. "I remember _that_ one. Tamiyo didn't forgive me for weeks."

"That's because she asked you to make a ten-page write-up of the effects of sealed Tarkiran dragonfire and you wrote 'They explode!'"

Ataldis and Daretti descended into a fit of laughter.

"The look on her face was unbelievable!" Daretti exclaimed.

Ataldis changed the subject. "Anyway, we should get going. How close are you to done?"

"I'm finishing the last of the modifications to our ride." Daretti said. "I even created a little cockpit inside the thing for you. Speaking of doing things for people, I haven't eaten for like a day now, and I am starving. Does this plane have anything to eat?"

"A day! What a shame!" Ataldis said with mock concern.

"Not all of us can do that weird nature thing you can do!" Daretti protested.

"Alright." Ataldis said. "I'll go get you some food, and when I get back, we're going. We've got a lot of ground to cover."

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes. A pale-gray face stared down at him. Thanks to Ataldis's description, Jaune recognized her as a kor.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "My name is Nahira."

Jaune sat up and looked around. He was sitting on a small bed next to a circle of tents. A few kor dressed in brown, leathery clothes walked around the settlement and stared at the new arrival. Beyond that stretched a grassy plain. The ground and the sky were littered with massive hedrons. Jaune looked at himself. He tentatively moved his arms and legs.

"Yeah." Jaune answered. "And -uh- my name's Jaune."

"Amazing." Nahira said reverently.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"You fell from the sky, Jaune." She answered. "The Roil carried you here. When you landed, it looked like you weren't going to make it, but then your wounds began to disappear all on their own. Perhaps Zendikar decided to spare you, for it could not have been the act of the Forsaken."

Nahira handed Jaune his sword and shield.

"It must have been my aura." Jaune concluded.

"Your what?" Nahira asked.

"Do you know what aura is?" Jaune responded.

"No." Nahira answered

"You're about to find out."

Jaune put his hand on Nahira's face and reached out with his aura.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality…"

Jaune stopped.

"What?" Nahira asked.

"It's not working." Jaune exclaimed.

"What's not working?"

"The incantation! It's like you don't have any aura at all!"

Jaune stopped, the pieces clicking into place.

"Oh." He chuckled nervously. "You don't have any aura at all."

Silence followed.

"Yeah…" Nahira's voice trailed off.

Just then, a kor ran into the camp, her midsection covered in red gashes. She looked around, then she scrambled to Nahira.

"Scions." She breathed. "At least fifty. They have a Paragon with them."

The messenger collapsed.

Nahira's face became even more pale than it already was.

"Get her to the medic!" Nahira commanded. "Alert the soldiers!"

"What's happening?" Jaune asked.

"We're being attacked by Eldrazi." Nahira quickly explained. "You should rest here. You are no help to us dead."

Jaune unsheathed his sword, and the shield clicked open.

"I'm not going to stand by when people's lives are at risk." He said confidently.

Jaune ran towards where the messenger had come.

"Jaune!" Nahira called after him. "Come back! You'll be killed!"

But the white knight was already gone.

* * *

Jaune ran through the labyrinth of discarded hedrons. His eyes scanned the wide plain. He found what he was looking for. A hundred meters front of him a morass of Eldrazi Scions skittered towards him. Towards the settlement of kor.

In their midst was an Eldrazi taller than the rest. The blank void where its face should have been fixed aimlessly off to the left. Its long, branch-like arms hung out over the swarm, giving them uncanny strength. Below its torso - if you could all it that - were six skittering segmented legs that moved along with the swarm of Scions. The Nameless Paragon.

Jaune connected to the Plains he was on and called up its mana. It felt different than before, more wild and unruly. It felt like the land was in turmoil, struggling to rid itself of the Eldrazi invaders. Nonetheless, the mana came forth, empowering Jaune's aura.

His sword and shield glowed bright white as he cleared the last few meters between him and the skittering Scions.

"Defiant Strike!" He shouted.

Jaune rammed his shield into the mass of Scions, then his blade shone with white energy as it sliced clean through five Eldrazi. He blocked an oncoming tentacle whip and stabbed another Scions straight through its chest. It it had one.

Jaune sliced through the Scions like it was a pack of Beowolves. The Eldrazi's fighting style was slightly different from the Grimm, but in the end, they were both mindless abominations that would stop at nothing to kill you.

That changed as Jaune neared the Nameless Paragon. Attacks that he would have shrugged off staggered the white knight back. Strikes which would have normally decapitated a Scion now grazed off their unnatural forms. Still, Jaune fought onwards. He would not fail this time. He was within meters of the Paragon now. Jaune raised his sword-

And and Eldrazi Scion stabbed him from behind. Jaune fell to the ground in pain, his aura depleted. More Scions swarmed on top of him. Jaune swung his sword to block the attack, and Crocea Mors crumbled into white dust. The Nameless Paragon towered above him, ready to deliver the final blow.

"Attack!"

Jaune craned his neck to look behind him and saw Nahira at the head of a contingent of a few dozen kor. She raised her sword and the kor charged. They slammed into the Eldrazi Scions, making slight headway into the Eldrazi army with their hedron-tipped grappling hooks. Jaune gathered the reserves of his mana into one desperate spell.

"Oust!" He cried.

The Nameless Paragon evaporated in a cloud of white light, and the battle turned into a rout. The Eldrazi Scions, a match for the kor soldiers before, collapsed without the influence of the Paragon. Jaune saw the soldiers reach his position, then his muscles gave out completely.

* * *

Failure. Crocea Mors - the weapon passed down by his great-great-grandfather - was gone, crumbling to dust by the Eldrazi. Jaune sat next to the camp where the kor were celebrating _their_ victory.

Nahira walked up to Jaune. "You must be one of those plane-walkers." She guessed. "Your swordsmanship is incredible. Who taught you?"

"Pyrrha." Jaune answered. "She-"

Then Jaune remembered his other failure too. She must think he was dead, and he might as well be, since he had no idea how to get back to Remnant.

"I failed." He managed to say.

"No, you did not." Nahira corrected.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up?" Nahira asked.

Jaune remained silent.

"Far more people would have been killed and injured." She answered. "This is the first battle in _months_ in which no one has died. In every battle previously, no matter how small, resulted in one of our own dying, until you showed up."

She let those words sink in.

"I can't fight anymore. Crocea Mors is gone." Jaune responded.

Nahira smiled. "Do you know how I am?" she asked.

"No." Jaune answered.

"Young knight, I am the last of the Stoneforge Mystics, sworn to protect a gift given to my ancestors by Nahiri herself, and now the forger of a plane-walker's sword."

Nahira revealed the sheath of Crocea Mors, still intact from the battle. A gray Stoneforged Blade came cleanly out of the sheath. It shone with a metallic luster, yet it was stronger and cut sharper than any metal. Blue hedron chips glistened like stars against the metal's surface.

Jaune grasped the sword and gave it a few swings. If he didn't know any better, he might have thought was holding Crocea Mors.

"Defiant Strike." Jaune incanted

The sword shone with the immense power of Nahiri the Lithomancer, the matriarch of the Stoneforge Mystics. The bright yellow-tinted light shone throughout the settlement as if a new sun had just been born - a worthy successor to the sword named Yellow Death.

* * *

 **Nameless Paragon 3W**

 **Creature - Eldrazi {U}**

 **Devoid _(This card has no color.)_**

 **When Nameless Paragon enters the battlefield, put a 1/1 colorless Eldrazi Scion with, "Sacrifice this creature: Add C to your mana pool" onto the battlefield.**

 **Other colorless creatures you control get +1/+1.**

 **2/2**


	18. Grim Discovery

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school had me really busy. However, I have some exciting new ideas in store for you, a longer chapter than normal, and I only have Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday next week and then Winter Break!**

 **Anyways, how about the latest RWBY episode? And the Oath of the Gatewatch colorless mana change? And Star Wars VII coming out today? (I haven't bought tickets yet... *starts crying in the corner*)**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **potato man: That's funny, I've always felt the opposite way. Don't get me wrong: I think Slivers are cool, but I was never attached to them like the Eldrazi. Maybe it's because I first-picked an Emrakul in my first booster draft. Maybe it's because I started playing Magic long after the Slivers were new. Maybe it's because M14 ruined them for me. I really don't know.**

* * *

Jaune swung the new and improved Crocea Mors at the kor. She parried the attack with a her sword, then counterattacked.

"Feat of Resistance!" Jaune shouted. His skin glowed white as the kor's blade made contact. The blade bounced off Jaune's body without making a single scratch. The planeswalker knocked the kor off balance and she fell to the ground.

"You're good." She admitted.

Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors and offered her a hand up.

"Any other volunteers?" Jaune asked the crowd that encircled them.

"Kas is our best fighter." Nahira admitted.

"Besides you, Nahira." Kas responded.

Nahira paused for a moment. "You're swordsmanship is masterful, Jaune." she complimented. "Did another plane-walker teach you?"

"No," Jaune answered. "My friend Pyrrha taught me."

"Did she teach you how to cast spells as well?" Nahira asked.

"That was Ataldis." Jaune responded.

A collective gasp came over the surrounding kor.

"What did you say?" Nahira asked slowly.

"Ataldis." Jaune repeated.

"Like, _the_ Ataldis, the legendary wanderer?"

"That sounds like him." Jaune said.

"Come inside, we need to talk privately." Nahira turned to the rest of the warriors. "Kas, go take a squadron and scout the area for Eldrazi."

Nahira led Jaune out of camp and over to a large hedron nearby.

"What's the big deal?" Jaune asked.

"When I was a little girl, my mother was the leader of our tribe, a Stoneforge Mystic like me, and she saw a young man lying motionless on the ground. She took him in, and just like you he didn't have a mark on him.

A few days later, The Roil threatened to destroy our settlement. Ataldis woke up just in time to stop The Roil altogether. He controlled the elements with such mastery and ease, then made the spell permanent. Even now, Zendikar's wrath will never come near this camp.

The tribe decorated him a hero. All he asked in return was a few materials and a place to do some research, and we were happy to provide that for him.

Over time, however, he grew more self-absorbed. Plants and animals started disappearing. He didn't come out for days. Then weeks. Then months. Eventually a fallen warrior disappeared from the medical tent, and we discovered Ataldis fusing the warrior's body with that of a baloth, while they were still _alive_."

Jaune grimaced.

"The tribe managed to kill the wretched monstrosity. And turned on Ataldis, but he disappeared, along with all of the scientific equipment. We haven't seen him since. My mother suspected he was a plane-walker, is he?"

Jaune sat shocked at Nahira's story. "That's not him at all." he countered.

"Really?" Nahira asked. "He's not manipulative, or amoral? Not even a little bit?"

Jaune's own words echoed in his head. _You knew this would happen the whole time._ He had said. That was the reason he was here: because Ataldis thought he could trap Cinder.

"Is he a plane-walker?" Nahira repeated.

"Yes." Jaune answered.

"And he taught you the spells you know?"

"Correct."

Nahira stood up. "Jaune, I know you are a good person. You put your life on the line and saved my tribe."

"But my spells-"

"Power and perfection are not bad things, as long as you use them for good instead of evil."

Suddenly, a kor soldier ran up to her, on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion.

"Emageni, weren't you supposed to be on the scouting party with Kas?" Nahira asked

"Kas is dead." Emageni said.

"What?!" Nahira shouted.

Emageni recovered her breath, then she spoke. "I was in the forest trailing behind the party, when they were attacked by… something."

"Who?" Nahira implored.

"It was a hooded figure." Emageni explained. "I could only hid in the trees while everyone else was being slaughtered. Eventually I decided to make a run for it. When I got far enough away, I looked back and saw the black figure kill Kas with a barrage of lightning."

Emageni paused, then recovered herself.

"I do know this: whoever this figure is, they're powerful. Like Ataldis." She pointed at Jaune. "Like you."

* * *

Ataldis flew high above the trees in Storm Crow form, scanning the forest below him. Of course, he had gone in the direction of the Eldrazi's advance. A kilometer ahead of him the trees fell to Eldrazi corruption.

Ataldis began his descent and landed in humanoid form on the edge of what was left of the woods of Zendikar. In front of him lay a small bundle of seeds. Ataldis held the seeds at eye level in the palm of his hand and blue and green mana began to well up inside him, and he began to delicately cast a spell.

It was one of his own creations, a perfected mix of mana programmed to respond to certain chemicals. In this case, the base pairs of DNA. As, Ts, Cs, and Gs flooded into Ataldis's mind. In a few seconds, Ataldis had the results he was looking for.

"Bloodbriar, jaddi, red mangrove… ah, of course! Kolya!" he said aloud. "And with trace amounts of DNA from various beasts, vampire, and… elf. No, elf _planeswalker_. Nissa."

Ataldis began to piece together what had transpired. The vampire had offered Nissa the seeds in the hopes that she would take them off world, so in some small way Zendikar would survive. And Nissa, stubborn and naive as ever, had declined.

Ataldis began to laugh. "Oh Nissa, I never thought I would be so happy about the fact that you are complete and utter idiot!"

He collected himself, hastily gathered fruit for Daretti, then carefully put the seeds in a sealed pouch in his pack. Ataldis took one last look around, and flew off into the skies as a Storm Crow.

* * *

"That took you long enough." Daretti snarked.

Ataldis touched down in humanoid form in front of the artificer.

"I found a way to preserve Zendikar!" Ataldis shouted.

"How?" Daretti asked.

Ataldis took several deep breaths.

"I was getting you food - here it is by the way" Ataldis handed Daretti the fruits he had put in his backpack "and I fought this on the ground." Ataldis slowly pulled out the seeds, now inside a small sealed clear container.

"What weird nature thing are you going to do with those?" Daretti wondered aloud.

"Science!" Ataldis explained. "Right here, I have a preserved sample of Zendikari organisms. There should be enough DNA for me to recreate quite a few species that are unique to the plane. It's a bit like Jurassic Park."

"So we're going to do the exact same thing I was doing with Mirrodin, except instead of recovering technology of the plane, you're recovering the biology of the plane?" Daretti asked.

"Precisely." Ataldis answered. "That reminds me, Korron should really have someone trying to recover all of Zendikar's secrets."

"Korron needs as much help as possible for the project." Daretti reminded. "The fate of the entire Multiverse is just a bit more important than the knowledge of this plane."

"Unfortunately." Ataldis added. "Besides, I have plenty of discoveries right in here. All I need is a plane to put all of my re-creations on."

"Ataldis?" Daretti asked. "I may not be an expert on biology, but won't releasing a bunch of foreign organisms wreak havoc on a plane's ecosystem, not to mention anger the plane's sentient inhabitants? What plane is empty enough for this to work?"

"I already have one in mind." Ataldis answered.

* * *

If someone had told Pyrrha last week that she would be standing right next to the famed team SAKA (Shaka), she would have told them to stop listening to Nora. But here she was, with team RWBY and what remained of team JNPR. And there was a full-scale Grimm invasion underway.

Ozpin looked surprisingly calm, with cane and mug in hand. To either side of him, Glynda Goodwitch and General Ironwood seemed to have redoubled their stern demeanor. Off to the side stood a man with a tattered, red-caped outfit. He took a drink from a hip flask and stumbled towards the general.

"What's the plan, Jimmy?" he said in a slurred voice.

"The older Grimm will be slow to move toward us." Ironwood noted. "If we clear out the weaker Grimm that will reach the wall first, we will increase the odds in our favor. Shaka, you're team is up."

Wordlessly, team SAKA snapped into formation. Karen Archangel stood in front, with golden armor and a cross-tipped spear that shone with the intensity of the sun. To either side stood the sibling telekinetics Adric and Eowyn Taurus (no relation to the known terrorist Adam Taurus). They wore hooded brown robes that hid their faunus trait: their bull horns. Shaka Zulu stood in the back, dressed in furs, wielding a spear and hide shield. The team surveyed the Grimm before them. Countless beowolves, ursai, deathstalkers, creeps, boarbatusks, and a few nevermore that escaped Vale's automated turrets congregated in front of them, a kilometer outside the wall and almost half as far straight down. The goliaths and other nastier species of Grimm, however, still stood another kilometer farther out. Shaka nodded and his team simultaneously lept off the wall.

Karen unfurled her wings and began to glide through the air, each feather glistening with a golden glow. Once she was over the large army of Grimm, she retracted her feathers and plummeted through the air. She became encased a glistening ball of light as she descended, until she reached the ground. And exploded.

To Pyrrha's eyes, it looked like there was a second sun right in front of her, and she was forced to look away. The Grimm felt it far worse - provided they weren't already vaporized by the blast. This was Karen's famed semblance: Radiance. Her aura could expand and start tearing hostiles apart on a molecular level. And this, through years of training, was what was decimating the Grimm - literally: about a tenth were now gone, defeated by a single concussive blast of radiation. The other Grimm began surging towards the angel in a ravenous frenzy.

Meanwhile, Adric and Eowyn let their telekinesis quietly settle them each on opposite sides of where Karen fought the Grimm. Adric pulled out an aura blade and turned it on. Blue light shot out from the hilt in the rough shape of a sword. Eowyn responded in kind - her's glowing green - and propelled herself to the left of the army of Grimm. Adric did the exact same thing on the right. Then, without warning, they attacked.

Eowyn charged the Grimm, her telekinesis pushing most of the Grimm back towards the center. Her aura blade sliced through the ones that remained like paper. Adric looked up and pulled a large nevermore down to the earth. It landed with a thud on top of the Grimm in front of him. Adric pushed the nevermore's body away from him, forcing Grimm backward like a snowplow. And right towards Karen's ball of radiant death.

Shaka, however, still stood on top of the wall, silently observing the battle. Contrary to what one might think, he wasn't doing nothing. Quite the opposite, in fact. Pyrrha knew, as did many, that Shaka Zulu's semblance included combat telepathy. He could coordinate and lead his teammates from above, making sure their every move was supported by a teammate, waiting for the right moment.

Like now, as Karen's aura began to wane, as Adric and Eowyn began to exhaust their powers, as the Grimm - a good third of which still remained - began to gain the upper hand. At the cue of an unspoken signal, Adric, Karen, and Eowyn retreated back towards the wall.

Shaka began to concentrate, as his aura began to shine tan. He was not the best in combat. He could hold himself in a fight, but not as well as his teammates. But no one who knew him could say he lacked power. For Shaka Zulu could not only lead an army, he could _create_ one.

A hundred golden-tan silhouettes materialized on the wall next to their progenitor. They were warriors dressed as he was, spear and hide shield in hand: Shaka's dreaded impi. With echoed battle cries the impi raised their spears and fired them at the mass of Grimm, then they took out their short swords, leapt off the wall and charged the remaining Grimm. A glowing brown carpet of doom crashed through the Grimm. Within minutes, the thousands of Grimm that had once been there were completely obliterated.

The impi kept going towards the goliaths. With an angry trumpet, a massive Grimm stomped its leg and the army disintegrated. Then the goliaths started their advance, with far more deadly Grimm on the horizon.

Pyrrha raised her spear and transformed it into a gun. She put her shield in front of her and prepared for the biggest fight of her life. And without the man she loved most.

Seconds passed, then she heard voices behind her.

"Are you sure she's ready?"

"She has to be."

Then Ozpin walked up to her.

"Pyrrha, you need to come with us." the headmaster said.

"Where? Why?" Pyrrha asked.

"To the vaults under Beacon." Ozpin answered. "You may be our last hope for humanity."

* * *

 **Pyrrha, Maiden of Autumn 4RW**

 **Legendary Creature - Human Warrior {MR}**

 **First strike, vigilance, indestructible**

 **1R, Sacrifice a land: Exile the top card of your library. You may play it this turn.**

 **1W, Sacrifice a land: Pyrrha, Maiden of Autumn deals 5 damage to target attacking or blocking creature.**

 **6/6**


	19. Gruesome Slaughter

**Hello again! I just have a small request before I introduce you to the villainous OC.**

 **I would like to know what you all think of the story so far. What parts do you like/dislike? Do you like the OCs? Is Ataldis too much of a Gary Stu? The more I know, the more I'll be able to improve this fic.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and happy new year.**

* * *

 **potato man: In my playgroup Emrakul is either "Cthulhu" or "Flying Spaghetti Monster".**

* * *

"Why are we here, anyway?" Daretti continued. "I know it's important that we find this Jaune guy, but still, it's been three weeks."

Ataldis sighed. "I took upon myself to train him, and I thought I could trap and defeat a sorceress named Cinder at the same time."

"Sorceress, eh? Was she hot?" Daretti asked.

Ataldis laughed. "Funny story about that, actually. When I fought her, I had to modify my sexual orientation to keep my mental processes intact."

"So basically you turned yourself gay to not be distracted by her-"

"You could say that." Ataldis answered.

Daretti paused. "You're a weird guy, you know that?"

"I've been told."

"Anyway, what happened?"

Ataldis looked down. "She bested me. I thought I could train him the way Korron trained me. I was wrong."

"What happened then?" Daretti asked. "Did Jaune slowly slip into evil because he thought his girlfriend was going to die giving birth to his kids, and then you had to duel him on a lava planet while the rest of your kind was getting slaughtered by their own troops turned against them and then Jaune became encased in a robotic shell and gained the power to choke people with his mind so you had to raise his own son to defeat him and restart your ancient order and-"

"No, dude, _that's_ from Star Wars." Ataldis deadpanned.

"Han shot first."

Ataldis sighed. "I would have died, but Jaune's planeswalker spark ignited - another thing I should have been able to detect but didn't - and now I have to find him."

"Why?" Daretti asked.

"He's here because of me, and I'm afraid he's going to get himself killed out here."

"Showing genuine concern for other people? Who are you and what have you done with Ataldis?"

"This plane will die. It is inevitable. But he doesn't have to die here. I want to make sure he understands that, and he is ready to leave when the time comes."

"That's better."

"Planes will die, Daretti. Like Mirrodin, like Zendikar. People die every day. Cultures rise and fall. There are some things that you just have to accept."

* * *

A shrouded figure glided through the trees. He grabbed a low hanging branch and hurled himself over a small boulder before landing on the other side. From under his hood, he examined the area. There were no Eldrazi around for miles, and the area seemed secure. He sat cross-legged and began to meditate.

So much had happened over the past few weeks. For all his life, they had tried to control him, to teach him restraint and discipline. This, they had said, was the only way to use his powers. They feared any emotions, especially aggression and hatred.

Fools. Those were the best emotions to use. He had given himself to his anger and through it gained power his former master and his cohorts could only dream of. They would pay for what they did, at any cost.

At the sound of footsteps, he came out of his trance. Who would be so foolish as to interrupt his meditation? He looked around and saw a dozen or so warriors encircling him. A kor scouting party. How could they have been able to sneak up on him like that?

Anger that had been boiling under the surface erupted with a blood-curdling scream. Fire, ice and lightning shot out in all directions, then he attacked.

For his former master had committed more crimes that just what had been perpetrated against him. His master had committed genocide against his people. Their entire way of life, gone before his birth, and the survivors forced to become servants, like him. He was not a student, he was a slave, allowed to live only to do his master's bidding.

It had all changed when he found the archive. There, he had learned the truth behind the veil of lies his master had woven across his people. He called forth ancient warriors of a time long past: two Seekers of the Way, and a Monastery Mentor to guide them. Two bald, blue-robed martial artists appeared on either side of him, and behind them an older, gray-robed monk. They all shone with a white glow. Ojutai would pay for his crimes.

He rushed the first soldier and slid cleanly under the swing of her sword.

"Fiery Impulse" He said.

Flames ejected out of his outstretched hand in a single well-placed strike at the soldier. She fell to the ground, her neck burned black from the attack.

The two Seekers of the Way each dueled several kor. They danced through the battlefield while the kor struggled to land a hit. Lost was the soulfire art of using your strikes to increase your own life force - another victim of Ojutai's rule - but now the knowledge could be shared amongst others and employed in full force.

The Monastery Mentor was in combat with a single kor soldier. Each time he landed a strike, a white silhouette of a Jeskai monk appeared. As the skirmish progressed, the monks assembled into a sizeable force.

The figure dodged another kor's strike, and with a single kick she fell. He looked around. The kor began to retreat, but one kept fighting. She blocked a Seeker of the Way's strike with her sword, then countered, giving him a deep cut right below the heart. The Seeker of the Way collapsed.

The kor turned around and took on the small battalion of monks. She struck one down with a single swing from her sword, then she quickly casted a Puncturing Light-

"Negate!" The figure said.

The spell fizzled.

"Crackling Doom!"

Lightning struck down from the sky directly at the kor. When the smoke cleared, she lay dead. One of the remaining kor stopped retreating.

"No! Kas!" she shouted.

A barrage of lightning later and her cries were silenced as well. The remaining kor huddled in a group. White mana began to congregate around someone in the middle.

"Trying to summon something, huh?" The figure noted aloud. "This is _my_ command now, Ojutai!"

He held out his hand, and the white mana dispersed. The Seeker of the Way who had fallen to Kas's sword got up. The wound on his chest was gone.

The figure began to run toward the remaining kor. He jumped and landed on the other side of the kor. By now there were enough monks to surround the remaining soldiers, and the attack turned into a massacre.

* * *

A few minutes later, the figure was alone in the forest. He surveyed the bodies of those he had slain. They were slaves, just like he had been to Ojutai. And through these deaths he would become stronger, and eventually Ojutai would pay. Yes, he would travel back to his homeworld and make the Jeskai anew - by any means necessary. He would not accept any less that what was owed to him.

He walked the way the kor had come, and eventually the forest yielded to a hedron-covered plain.

The figure reached up and took off his hood, revealing a bald, middle aged man. For the most part, he looked like an Ojutai monk, with blue robes with white trim, but his face proved otherwise. His eyes shone blood-red, and on his forehead was a tattoo of not the Ojutai symbol, but the Jeskai symbol, glowing purple-black. Covering his face were three red claw marks.

He once had another name, in a different life under Ojutai's rule, but now he was born anew, with a new name: Jeskai Black.

* * *

 **Kor Blademaster 3W**

 **Creature - Kor Soldier {U}**

 **Double strike**

 _ **Kor who can prove themselves worthy in combat are given the title Blademaster and carry out the legacy of Nahiri herself.**_

 **3/2**


	20. Deadeye Navigator

**I've got little to say except that Oath of the Gatewatch looks awesome. Pretty much all of the stuff that requires colorless mana is super pushed and I am completely okay with that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Greymangames: I'm glad to see at least one person enjoyed my dumb Star Wars references.**

 **Richard Fern the Dragonmaster: Your criticisms are justified and thought out. I understand how one might not appreciate me smashing the 4th wall with a sledgehammer all of the time. Yes, the chapter with everyone playing actual Magic: the Gathering could be interpreted the way you have, but others (including myself) saw it as a light-hearted break from the main story line. What I disagree with is your take on Ataldis's card. Remember that the only way for Ataldis, the Wanderer to gain the abilities of Ugin, the Spirit Dragon, an Ugin already has to be on the battlefield, so it is usually easier just to play an Ugin if you want Ugin's effects. You'll save a slot in your deck that way. That being said, Ataldis might still be too powerful due to its other abilities, or some combo I'm not thinking of. But in any case, I your opinion is a valid one, especially for someone who really wants the clear definition between "Real" and "Fictional" that I stomp on mercilessly every time I open a new document, but I do hope you will give it another shot later.**

* * *

The sun had set many hours ago when Jaune walked back into the camp. He made his way over to his tent and collapsed on the cot. Jaune couldn't believe that a month ago he had been in Beacon, blissfully unaware of planeswalkers, Cinder Fall, and Eldrazi.

"Still up?"

Jaune got up with a start to see Nahira looking inside the tent.

"You push yourself too hard, Jaune."

"I'm trying to help you." The white knight responded.

"I know you want to avenge what the planeswalker did to us, but you need rest too."

"He murdered your tribeswomen in cold blood and I couldn't do a single thing about it!" Jaune cried. "I need to make things right."

"It's been weeks, Jaune. It has been hard on all of us, and we all need rest. We will find him, but what use do your journeys have in finding the person responsible? You have mastered the spells I have taught you, but that might not be enough to defeat him."

Jaune said nothing.

"Just get some rest. You can continue your search after tomorrow." Nahira closed the tent and walked away.

Jaune sighed.

His mind began to focus on Ataldis. Everyone here seemed to think he was some kind of evil monster, perhaps even worse than the true monster in front of him. When Jaune had first seen the planeswalker, he had vaporized a horde of ursai with a wave of his hand, and he still had time for witty remarks. Jaune remembered his duel with the planeswalker. What would happen now, if he and Ataldis fought? Jaune was afraid he would soon find out.

Was Nahira right about him? Was Ataldis truly as depraved as she had described? The planeswalker had taught Jaune everything about mana and the Multiverse, just as Pyrrha had taught him everything about fighting and being a Huntsman.

Why was he thinking about Pyrrha now?

Anyway, Ataldis had fought with him against Cinder Fall's assault, and had helped him learn the spell he had used to defeat the evil sorceress. He could not be the mad scientist, deceiver, and betrayer Nahira had described. But Jaune had to admit, something was different about Ataldis. He had hidden things from Jaune, from everyone at Beacon. Perhaps if Ataldis had just told Ozpin about Cinder's plans, then she could have been caught before her attack was ready, and he would be back in Beacon with Pyrrha.

Okay. Seriously, why did he keep thinking of Pyrrha?

She was beautiful and skilled at combat, but so were at least half of the girls around him in the kor settlement. Although now that Jaune thought about it, he never felt the same way around other girls as he did around Pyrrha. Perhaps that was because she was a great friend who had taught him so much.

Yeah, that was it.

Jaune began to settle into sleep.

He dreamed of Pyrrha.

* * *

Ataldis and Daretti sat inside the Wurmcoil Engine. A screen magically projected the world around them as they rushed by in Daretti's creation. There wasn't much to see, really. The world was covered in gray dust as far as the eye could see. He waved his hand and a smaller screen appeared before him.

"We've got some drones in the back." Ataldis announced.

"Flyers?" Daretti asked.

"Yeah. They look like Mist Intruders." Ataldis confirmed. "Do you want to deal with them? I'll pilot the thing for a while."

Daretti flipped a switch. Something inside the machine clicked and the metal clamps keeping Daretti's wheelchair in place fell away. He rode over to the back side of the cockpit and flipped a switch. The sound of churning gears filled the air as the metal plate Daretti was on began to move upwards out of the cockpit. Ataldis shifted over his chair and grabbed the joystick to keep the machine from colliding with a rather steep pillar of Eldrazi corruption. Ataldis checked his bearing. Somehow, Daretti hadn't managed to steer the thing off course.

Meanwhile, the goblin planeswalker found himself on top of the Wurmcoil Engine. The air tore at his face as it whipped past him. About halfway down around five or six masses of tentacles floated around the body of the machine. One of the Eldrazi wrapped its appendages around one of the others, turning it into dust.

Eldrazi cannibalism. Huh.

Daretti wondered if the drones would do the exact same thing to the Wurmcoil Engine he was standing on. Judging by what had happened to the once lush land around him, it was frighteningly possible. Fortunately, Daretti had an easy solution.

"Whip Flare!"

A red pulse of energy flung outward from Daretti. When it made contact with the Eldrazi in front of him, they disintegrated with an otherworldly scream.

"Ha!" Daretti yelled. "Take that you Storm Crow ripoffs!"

Just as Darettti was shouting his boast, his mind registered that one of the Eldrazi was not dead. In fact, it was flying toward him rather fast.

Daretti's impulses took over. He grabbed the first object he could and swung it at the oncoming Smothering Abomination. The metal made a direct hit, then the drone's grotesque limbs grasped the impromptu weapon. Then Daretti realized what he was holding, and more importantly, where its barrel was aimed.

The goblin grinned and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out across the barren Wastes. The recoil threw Daretti backwards. He landed on his back and slid for a few meters on the metal surface. He heard the faint sounds of hedron fragments plummeting into the corruption below. The Eldrazi sported a gaping hole where Daretti had fired the hedron gun. It was strangely silent as it disintegrated into white dust.

Daretti's laughter broke through the air.

"You just got SHOTGUNNED!" He declared proudly.

* * *

"What a badass." Ataldis said dryly.

"Are you kidding!?" Daretti exclaimed. "It was awesome! My design worked perfectly!"

"Our design." Ataldis corrected.

"Yeah, true." Daretti agreed. "Anyway, how close are we to finding this Jaune kid? You said you developed a new method before you decided to drag me through the most boring-looking place in the Multiverse."

"For a while, I had been trying to track him through his planeswalker energies, but now there seems to be a large concentration of these energies near Sea Gate throwing off the calculations. Some guy named Gideon is trying to raise an army to fight the Eldrazi."

"From what I've heard of him, that seems to be the place when Jaune would go." Daretti noted.

"I thought so too, except I never found a trace of Jaune for the past three weeks, so I pulled a leaf from Korron's book and tried to figure out where exactly Jaune had been when he planeswalked to Zendikar, and the results point here, in the middle of Ondu."

Ataldis gestured to a projected map of Zendikar.

"Once we get there, we'll find him, bring him home, and then begin Korron's project."

* * *

Jaune jumped across a gap in the rock face. Stones tumbled into the abyss below as he made it to the other side. He had never gone this far from camp before, but he needed to help his friends.

He stopped to catch his breath - and then the rocks began to move under him. Jaune slid off the smooth stone as the land became alive. The kor at the camp called these Needle Spires. Jaune heard heard a sickening crack as his leg slammed into the ground. The rocky beast reared up, then turned and wandered to a new location.

Jaune's attempt the get up assured him that his right leg was broken.

"Monty Oum!" he cursed.

He was not going to get back to camp in time, not with the sun nearing the horizon. The question was how he was going to survive the night in a killer landscape.

A bald, robed man approached him. A red scar dominated his face, along with a purple tattoo of an eye.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

"Sure." Jaune accepted. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Jeskai Black." The man said.

* * *

"Land ho!" Ataldis shouted.

"Finally!" Daretti exclaimed.

In the distance, the Eldrazi corrupted faltered, then gave way to lush forests and picturesque mesas.

"We're nearly there." Ataldis informed. "We just need to get through the forest over there. The trees are too dense for the Wurmcoil Engine, so we're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way."

A short while later, Ataldis and Daretti set out through the forest. After an hour or so, they arrived at a clearing. Ataldis pulled out a small device.

"Aha!" he shouted. "We're right at the spot Jaune landed! Isn't that great, Daretti?"

No response.

"Daretti?"

"Hey Ataldis."

Ataldis turned around.

"Yeah?"

Then he saw what Daretti was seeing. Right above them loomed a massive Eldrazi. It was vaguely humanoid, except what would have been its face was a black white slate, its legs split into millions of tentacles, and it was as tall as a skyscraper. All around it, the ground began to turn into dust.

"I think now might be a good time to run." The goblin finished.

* * *

 **Devouring One 8**

 **Creature - Eldrazi {U}**

 **Trample**

 **Whenever Devouring One deals combat damage to a player, that player exiles that many cards from the top of his or her library.**

 _ **Living proof that the Eldrazi are on top of the food chain.**_

 **8/10**


	21. Heroes' Reunion

**For those who are unaware, Summer Bloom and Splinter Twin are now banned in Modern. Also, holy crap that last Uncharted Realms (The Blight We Were Born For) was amazing.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **potato man: In one of the many incongruities between flavor and game mechanics, Wrath of God would not obliterate everything on an entire plane, so Jaune acquiring Wrath of God would only obliterate about a small army's worth of Grimm (and everything else along with it).**

* * *

The Eldrazi stomped toward Ataldis and Daretti, and in its presence the trees - which reached only up to its knees (if you could call them that) - withered and turned into dust. When it stepped, its Eldrazi corruption sprouted from its footprints, the white bone-like structures visibly creeping over everything in sight. If Ulamog was the digestive system, this creature was probably the mouth. Or, knowing the Eldrazi, _a_ mouth.

Ataldis and Daretti, of course, we're not interested in analyzing the pursuing behemoth, no matter how much Ataldis may have wanted to. No, the two planeswalkers ran through the forest as fast as Ataldis's Lightning Greaves and Daretti's wheelchair - now rocket-propelled - could carry them.

Although, the more Atalids narrowly avoided smashing into trees, the more he believed wearing them was not worth it. He looked behind him, noticed the Eldrazi was right behind him, then nearly got clotheslined by a dangling vine.

"Daretti!" Ataldis leapt over a log. "The Wurmcoil Engine is tracking our location, but we need to get out of the woods!"

"That's good!" Daretti ducked under a low hanging branch. "Hey, can't you do the xenomorph thing where you transform into the other guy and have some epic Eldrazi vs. Eldrazi fight?"

"This thing is a massive, extra-dimensional eldritch abomination that is entirely incomprehensible to anyone in this reality. I'm sure that spell will work normally on that!" Ataldis said sarcastically.

"Okay. That's fine. We're nearly-"

The trees abruptly parted to reveal a vast desert. Ataldis and Daretti shot out of the foliage faster than a Rocket-Powered Turbo Slug. They skidded for a few seconds, then stopped and faced the mass of trees they had just been through.

"-there." Daretti finished.

"We aren't out of the woods yet." Ataldis said. "Actually, we _are_ out of the woods. But figuratively, we're still there."

"I think the woods aren't going to be there for much longer." Daretti remarked.

The gray Eldrazi corruption was covering the lush vegetation that had existed there for years. As the trees fell into the dust, they revealed the entirety of the Eldrazi monstrosity.

"Come on!" Ataldis pointed to his left. "The Wurmcoil Engine is coming from this way!"

Sure enough, a metal wurm appeared from behind what remained of the forest. The two planeswalkers raced towards the machine, the Eldrazi in pursuit. Daretti reached the Wurmcoil Engine and propelled himself on top of it, landing perfectly next to the controls. Ataldis lifted himself up right next to Daretti.

"Let's hope your modifications were worth it." Ataldis said.

Daretti grinned, then he slammed his fist down on the big red button in the middle of the control panel.

Sounds of gears clicking into place resonated throughout the Wurmcoil Engine, then the awful sound of metal scraping against metal.

"For the love of Urza!" Daretti cursed.

He took out a massive sledgehammer and slammed it against the side of the Wurmcoil Engine. With a click, the side panels near the front flipped open, revealing two sets missile launchers, one on each side. Every missile was tipped with a good-sized hedron.

Daretti pointed the Wurmcoil Engine directly at the approaching Eldrazi.

"Showtime." he said.

The first of the hedron missiles fired, blue jet blazing as it connected with the approaching abomination. The missile exploded in a flash of blue light and a concussive bang, ripping a hole right through the Eldrazi. But the monstrosity continued its approach. Daretti fired round after round, putting more holes in the behemoth than swiss cheese. By the time the onslaught was over, what little remained of the Eldrazi dissipated into grey dust.

Ataldis stood awestruck. It was a few seconds before he managed to speak.

"I have to say, that was pretty cool." He said.

Daretti laughed. "He admits it!" He shouted. "Now watch this."

Daretti flipped a switch and another two side panels directly behind the first two flipped outward, revealing a large cache of hedron missiles. Metal arms lifted up and began reloading the missile launchers. Within a minute or two, the weapons were loaded and ready to fire.

Daretti cocked his shotgun. "Now let's go find ourselves a planeswalker."

* * *

Jeskai Black and Jaune sat in a cave. Light came down from the wide canyon right outside and floated into the cave, illuminating the cavern with the help of a small cooking fire.

Jeskai Black stirred the small cast iron pot suspended above the flames, then poured some bland-looking soup into a bowl.

"Here, have this." he offered, holding out the bowl.

"Thanks." Jaune said.

"You are a planeswalker, are you not?" Jeskai Black asked.

"Yes, I am." Jaune answered. "What about you?"

"I am a planeswalker as well." Jeskai Black responded.

Silence followed.

"Well, you seem like someone who has tried to do some good in the Multiverse. Have you vanquished any foes yet?" Jeskai asked.

"I saved Beacon from Cinder Fall." Jaune answered. "That counts, I guess. It's how I became a planeswalker in the first place."

Jeskai pointed to the scars that crossed his face.

"I got these fighting a tyrant on my home plane." He said. "And my planeswalker spark ignited in the process. Perhaps we should compare notes."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"We both want to do what is best for the Multiverse, and I can teach you everything you need to be the best you can be." Jeskai Black offered. "We can save everyone and everything we hold dear, but only if you learn what I have to teach you."

Jaune stammered. "I don't know what to say."

"You have enormous potential." Jeskai Black added. "I can see it even now. I can help you achieve what you are truly capable of, if only you will let me."

Jaune sighed. Maximizing potential. That was what everybody was trying to do to him. First Ataldis, now Jeskai Black. But Jeskai seemed different from the others. Ataldis never talked about vanquishing foes, or doing what was right, only some vague notions about defending Remnant. Perhaps Jeskai Black would actually enable him to help others.

But something seemed off about him; Jaune just couldn't figure out what. Jaune took a deep breath and prepared to speak-

Then a white-robed goblin in a wheelchair rolled into the room, and skidded to a stop right in the mouth of the cave. A Storm Crow flew in, perched on the ground, then transformed into Ataldis.

"I'm sorry, were you in the middle of something?" He asked.

* * *

 **Unnatural Immunity GG**

 **Enchantment {R}**

 **Devoid (This card has no color.)**

 **Colorless creatures you control have hexproof.**

 **"This thing is a massive, extra-dimensional eldritch abomination that is entirely incomprehensible to anyone in this reality. I'm sure that spell will work normally on that!"**

 **—Ataldis, the Wanderer**


	22. Soulfire Grand Master

**Whelp, Remnant is royally screwed. Are the characters in this fic in a situation as bad as the one in cannon? Find out on this installment of Uncharted Remnant!**

 **As always, thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **MCZ: I'm glad you liked it.**

* * *

Daretti wheeled over to where Jaune sat, and held out a hand.

"Hey, I'm Daretti." he said.

"Jaune." Jaune replied.

He reached down and shook the goblin's hand.

"May I?" Daretti grabbed Jaune's sword. The imprinted hedrons twinkled like stars as Daretti rotated the blade.

"The work of a master craftsman." Daretti remarked.

He grabbed the sheath, and it unfolded into a shield in his grasp.

"And the sheath does a minor transformation. Very nice." Daretti added. "Ataldis told me a bit about your plane, and I gotta say, I'm pretty underwhelmed."

"You would love to see Ruby's weapon." Jaune said. "Speaking of which, do you know how to get back to Remnant? I need to get back to make sure my friends at Beacon are okay."

"You tap your shoes three times and say, 'There's no place like home.'" Daretti joked. "In all seriousness, we should probably get going, right Ataldis?"

Then Daretti turned and saw what was unfolding next to him, and he let out a long sigh.

Ataldis and the bald, scarred monk stared at each other, wordlessly daring the other to blink first.

"Let's go. We're gonna be stuck here for a while, but I have a cooler full of drinks in the giant death machine outside." Daretti said casually.

"What!?" Jaune shouted.

"Just come on." Daretti grabbed Jaune's arm and pulled him out of the cave, leaving the two other planeswalkers in their staring contest.

"I know you." Ataldis finally said.

The monk didn't say a word.

"Tarkir." Ataldis added. "I was there a short while ago."

More silence.

"You may look like an Ojutai monk, but you're not. You're _Jeskai_." Ataldis observed.

The xenomorph drew out of the gaze and began to pace across the cave.

"It's the tattoo." Ataldis said. "But I think you may need to get your facts in order. The Jeskai didn't use deathfire. Black mana."

"Sometimes there are goals so noble and progressive that they need to be accomplished through any means necessary." Jeskai Black stated.

"Still no vitalfire, though." Ataldis lamented. "What a shame."

He paused in thought.

"Perhaps you should project your grievances on Narset and her boyfriend, Sarkhan Vol." Ataldis suggested.

At the word Narset, the monk's eyes glowed red with rage.

"You know Narset?!" Jeskai Black shouted with rage. "She's a planeswalker too, isn't she? That bitch thinks she's so special!"

"Looks like someone's got a grudge." Ataldis remarked. Then his mind connected the dots, and his eyes lit up. "I know who you are!" He said excitedly. "You're Taigam!"

"I'm Jeskai Black now." Taigam responded.

"What you are is a fool, Taigam." Ataldis countered. "A fool who somehow thinks that satisfying his personal grudges would help anyone but himself. Ojutai has taught you well."

With that last line, Taigam snapped. Red mana shone all around him as he rushed Ataldis. Before the xenomorph could react, Taigam punched him right in the chest, throwing Ataldis backward. He landed with a sickening crunch on the rocky floor of the cave.

"I wouldn't say those things unless you can back them up." Taigam advised.

Ataldis sprang up and sprinted to the exit.

"And you run. How predictable." Taigam taunted. Then he gave chase, letting the abundant red mana assist his pursuit-

Right into a Wurmcoil Engine rigged with a missile launcher pointed directly at him.

"Now Daretti!" Ataldis signaled.

An ecstatic goblin pushed the red button, and the barrage began.

"Deflecting Palm!" Taigam held out his hand and it began to glow white.

"Cancel!" Ataldis countered.

"Negate!" Taigam responded.

"Aww crap!" Daretti cried. The goblin flipped a switch and the rockets in his wheelchair activated, sending him high up in the air.

As the missiles hit Taigam, they reflected right back at the Wurmcoil Engine.

Their points dug into the metal death machine, then exploded. In an instant, what was once a mighty vessel was now scrap and shrapnel.

Taigam didn't give anyone (specifically Daretti) time to mourn.

"Crackling Doom!" he shouted.

Lightning cracked from above and struck at the other three planeswalkers. Daretti, having just descended from his rocket-fueled jump, swiftly dodged out of the way. Ataldis managed to stumble back from the bolt targeting him, nearly hitting the steep walls of the canyon. The third bolt hit inside the wreckage of the Wurmcoil Engine.

"It was you!" Jaune shouted. "You murdered those people!"

Without a second thought, he charged from the heap of metal right at Taigam. The monk swiftly sidestepped Jaune's strike and counterattacked, hitting Jaune square in the chest.

The knight staggered, his mana-fueled aura taking the hit for him. He collected himself, then threw himself back at Taigam, Crocea Mors glowing with blindingly white energy.

Taigam Negated Jaune's spell, then knocked the knight off balance, right into an incoming hedron shard meant for Taigam.

"Oops!" Daretti shouted, lowering his shotgun.

Vines began to sprout all around the monk, but Taigam knew what was happening and quickly leapt up into the air out of Ataldis's Paralyzing Grasp. Then he torched the now shoulder-high plants with a Fiery Impulse.

Taigam gracefully landed on the stone ground, dodged another strike from Jaune, then punched the knight with enough force to catapult him to the metal wreckage on the other side of the canyon.

Jaune felt his aura deplete as his body slammed right through the metal scraps and his head connected with the rocky canyon wall. Taigam summoned a few Seekers of the Way to chase after Ataldis and walked calmly up to where Jaune lay.

The white knight struggled to his feet, and when he looked up, he saw the smug face of Cardin Winchester staring down at him.

 _This is the part where you lose._ The bully had said.

 _Over my dead body._ Jaune had replied almost automatically, but now, at the end, he was having second thoughts.

Taigam stood triumphantly over his foe, and pooled together enough mana for one final blow.

Then the scrap pile stirred, and two small Wurms threw themselves at the monk.

"Ha!" Daretti exclaimed. "You fell for the old Death Trigger Trick!"

Taigam swiftly dodged the darker-colored one, its deadly poison missing the monk by millimeters. Daretti wheeled over to where Jaune stood.

"Come on." He said, picking up a small contraption off the ground. "Let's go before crazy super ninja fights 'em all off."

"What about Ataldis?" Jaune asked.

"He'll be fine." Daretti answered. "If he's good at one thing, it's running away."

Daretti hoisted Jaune over the side of his wheelchair and sped off down the canyon, away from the flames as the last of his grand creation fell to pieces.

* * *

 **Stunning Blow W**

 **Instant {C}**

 **Stunning Blow deals 1 damage to target attacking or blocking creature. Tap that creature and remove it from combat.**

 **Draw a card.**

 _ **The Jeskai had perfected the art of incapacitating their foes with a single well-placed strike.**_


	23. Life's Legacy

**One year ago, I discovered RWBY and Red vs. Blue. These shows have meant a lot to me, and I can't wait to see what Miles and Kerry have in store for us. I wish I had found them under better circumstances, but I am happy I found them at all. For better or worse, I am here now, writing this fan fiction because of one amazing animator. I only wish I could have known the guy.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and keep moving forward.**

* * *

 **MCZ: It's a fun card to play with.**

 **potato man: Yeah, the technology on the site is not the greatest. (Insert comparison with Magic Online here.) As for the wrath issue, I think we have that settled, and I agree with your take. Magic nuke? Yes. Plane cleaner? No.**

 **NoGutsNoGlory: I've been going back through and fixing some of the old chapters, and one of my goals is to give enough description to the cards, background lore, etc. so you don't have to google everything. (Knowing the lore would still have its advantages, of course.)**

* * *

Motors whirred as the wheels of Daretti's chair bounced along the rocky ground. After Daretti was certain no one was pursuing them, he brought the wheelchair to a stomach-twisting halt.

"That stupid monk guy, he broke the ship. He broke the bloody ship!" Daretti was shaking with anger. After a few minutes, he managed to calm himself.

"Hey Jaune, you mind getting off?" Daretti asked.

"Yeah sure."

Jaune slid off Daretti's wheelchair, and staggered around.

"You feeling okay?" The goblin asked.

"Usually I only get sick on airplanes." Jaune moaned.

"Wimps. You and Ataldis both." Daretti said.

"Hey!" Jaune protested.

Daretti laughed. "I'm just messing with you. Taking on crazy ninja guy was pretty awesome."

"Yeah…" Jaune's voice trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, kid." Daretti said. "You got your ass handed to you in your first fight with another planeswalker. So what?"

Jaune still did not say anything.

"Come on." Daretti continued. "Did you really expect to be perfect at everything the first time?"

Jaune sighed. "I guess not." he said.

"Let's get going." Daretti suggested.

"Where?" Jaune asked.

Daretti scanned the sky. "Well, Ataldis is still AWOL, and when that happens we stay on the plane until one of us finds the other. You know any places where we can stay for a few days?"

"There's Nahira and her band of kor." Jaune said. "I need to get back to them and make sure they're okay."

"Kor…" Daretti pondered. "Sounds good to me. Do you know how to get there?"

"I can try." Jaune answered.

"There is no try." Daretti said quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Daretti and Jaune travelled across the rocky landscape for hours, with no sign of the familiar hedron-strewn plains nor the encampment of kor that lay inside. It was nearly dark now, with Zendikar's sun casting red light on the sandstone cliffs.

"You don't actually know where we are, do you?" Daretti stated.

"Yeah, do you want to try?" Jaune offered.

"I've got no idea either." Daretti chuckled. "But I found some dead wood a while back and I still have a large amount of food, so I suggest we make camp somewhere and call it a night."

Daretti pointed to an intersection between two massive flat stone slabs. One slab overlapped with the other, creating a small space protected from the elements.

"Over there looks good." Daretti remarked.

The two planeswalkers walked towards the small cave. Daretti wheeled himself in.

"Oh crap!" He shouted, slamming his wheelchair into reverse just as a swarm of Eldrazi Scions surged out of the cave.

Jaune ran toward Daretti, shield out in front to protect the goblin from the attacking scions. He brandished Crocea Mors and sliced at the nearest Eldrazi.

His sword left a white afterimage as it sliced through the scion. Dismembered tentacles flew into the air and dissipated into glowing white particles. The Eldrazi itself suffered the same fate, leaving no trace of its existence.

"Lithomancer's Focus!" Jaune shouted.

Crocea Mors shined with intense gold light, projecting the runes carved into hedrons in the air around Jaune. The remaining scions staggered back, unable to enter its radius.

Daretti regained his bearings and quickly grabbed his shotgun, aimed at the mass of Eldrazi Scions, and fired.

The hedron shards tore through the Eldrazi, leaving no trace of their alien existence behind. A few shards found their way to Jaune, and bounced harmlessly off the perimeter of his spell.

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun!" Daretti shouted. "Come on, maybe there's more Eldrazi to kill!" He pulled a lever on his wheelchair and rushed inside the cave.

Jaune followed, making his sword glow to illuminate its dark recesses. Its light bounced off the cavern walls, revealing a completely uninhabited cave except for the two planeswalkers.

"Aww!" Daretti cried.

He overcame his disappointment quickly, grabbing the logs from the back of his wheelchair and threw them into the center of the cave. A burst of red mana later and a good-sized fire illuminated the cavern with a red glow.

At that very moment, thunder boomed outside, and the ground shook. Then rain began to pour down, as if Zendikar had aimed a massive high-pressure fire hose where Jaune and Daretti were.

"Just in time!" Daretti remarked. "I wouldn't want to be stuck out there."

Jaune sighed.

"Still worried about that fight?" Daretti asked.

Jaune remained silent.

"We all lose fights from time to time." Daretti said. "It's no big deal. What matters is that you got out in one piece."

"The kor that monk slaughtered didn't." Jaune remarked.

Daretti paused.

"I'm sorry." He managed to say. "What happened? Did you know them well?"

"I only knew about what had happened, what he had done, after the fact." Jaune explained. "Apparently it wasn't even a fight. Everyone was mourning for days, but I kept thinking about it for weeks afterward.

I learned about each and every one of them, about Aila's boundless humor, Moum the legendary dancer, and Kas's legendary swordsmanship. Apparently, she was a prodigy, the youngest given the title Blademaster. She was on track to be an amazing fighter and general, she loved what she did, and she inspired those around them to do the same, including me.

I attempted to find the person who murdered all those people alone, because everyone else has a right to grieve, but how can I mourn someone I never knew until they were dead?"

Lightning flashed, followed by the crack of thunder. Illuminated in the cave's opening for half a second was a Storm Crow perched on the cavern wall. A second later Ataldis appeared in human form, and stepped towards the fire.

"Even brilliant lights will cease to burn." he said.

A gust of cold wind blew into the cave. The fire grew dim and threatened to go out completely.

"Some you will have known forever, and their absence leaves a hole in your being." Ataldis continued. "But some you only learn about afterward, but the loss hurts you just as much."

Ataldis paused. There was silence save for rain pattering on rocks, and Daretti, who was tinkering with the small device he had salvaged from the Wurmcoil Engine.

"You cannot prevent death, but you can save what really matters: their contribution to the world, their legacy. If that happens, then the effort they put forth to anything transcends their self, and their is no futility in death."

The fire in the center stopped shrinking and came roaring back, lighting up the cave and warming its inhabitants once more.

Daretti held up the trinket triumphantly.

"I got the music player to work again!" He yelled. "Let's see, we've got Rebel Rebel, Space Oddity, Starman… ah! Here's one!"

Daretti turned the switch and a beautiful melody filled up the cave.

 _I will cling, I will clutch._

 _I'll hold on to you, I won't turn away._

 _I won't leave. I won't go._

 _I will stay with you all our days._

"Live long and prosper." Ataldis said. "But the most important thing is to keep moving forward."

* * *

 **Enduring Influence 3URW**

 **Enchantment {MR}**

 **Hexproof, indestructible**

 **Whenever you cast a spell, you may draw a card and gain 2 life.**

" _ **For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. From this, we become a paragon of virtue and strength to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death."**_

— _ **Monty Oum**_


	24. Bitter Feud

**A snow day means I get to publish this chapter early.  
**

 **As always, thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **TehUnoman: That's a good quote. Did you come up with it yourself or did you take it from somewhere?**

 **MCZ: I honestly can't help myself. I don't think there has been a single chapter where I don't allude to something.**

* * *

The storm resumed its rampage with the sound of rolling thunder and the clattering of hailstones. The walls of the cave muffled the noise, reducing it to the agonizing level of just enough to prevent anyone from sleeping.

"Can't this storm just let up!" Daretti complained.

"It's Zendikar," Ataldis explained. "She's angry at the Eldrazi invaders."

"Well tell her to shut up then." Daretti suggested.

"Unfortunately that lies beyond my area of expertise. We could ask Nissa to do it." Ataldis offered.

"Ashayaaaaaaaaaa!" Daretti cried mockingly. "No. I do not think we need Nissa here."

"Well, I don't think we're getting any sleep tonight." Ataldis said. "We might as well plan the next day or so."

"What are you suggesting?" Daretti asked.

"The question is, do we go to Remnant first or go straight to Korron's Meditation Realm?" Ataldis said.

"Who's Korron?" Jaune asked.

"Korron is our mentor," Ataldis answered. "And a millennia-old planeswalker."

"And Korron will help us save Zendikar?" Jaune asked.

Daretti and Ataldis looked at each other.

"If there is still enough left of Zendikar to save, then yes." Ataldis answered.

"What does that mean?" Jaune asked.

"It means we're more interested in saving the rest of the Multiverse." Ataldis clarified.

"I don't like it either." Daretti interjected.

"What is wrong with you? What happened to 'keep moving forward?'" Jaune was nearly shouting now.

"Let me explain." Ataldis replied. "Right now, there is one Eldrazi titan ravaging Zendikar. The other two titans, Kozilek and Emrakul, have left the plane and are probably destroying more worlds as we speak. Korron has tasked us with finding them, but we aren't strong enough to fight the Eldrazi directly. That's where you come in."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked, surprised.

"For one thing, you've been fighting mindless horrors for a while now. The Eldrazi may have some differences, but the basic premise is similar to the Grimm, so you know better than anyone how to deal with both. When the Grimm attack, you know you can't be afraid, because fear will draw more monstrosities. The Eldrazi may not have that specific power, but the fear they exude certainly affects those around them. And I'm not even taking your potential power into account."

Jaune's face hardened in resolve. "I made a promise to Nahira that I would protect her and the other kor, and I need to keep it. Taigam and the Eldrazi are still out there." He asserted.

"Nahira?" Ataldis's eyes narrowed. "That explains your animosity towards me. What did she tell you?"

"She's right, but she's also wrong." Jaune asserted.

"Well that's a relief." Ataldis snarked.

Jaune continued. "She casts you as some inhumane mad scientist, but I know better. You might have done some bad things, and Nahira will never forget them, but you're capable of doing great good. I know it. You saved their village from destruction, you helped us against the Grimm. You might have messed up along the way, but you can't give up now. You need to help these people."

Ataldis continued with his sarcasm. "What a rousing speech." he replied. "And from a completely unbiased source as well."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"Your plane has many stories." Ataldis began. "You must have the one about the scientist who goes too far and creates a monster beyond his control."

"Yeah, we have that one." Jaune said.

"My home plane had Frankenstein." Ataldis continued. "There are many movies about it, but they were all loosely based off a book. The trouble is, everyone knows the movies, but no one went back to read the original. In that story, Frankenstein creates a monster, but the monster is not inherently depraved. No, he only becomes evil once he realizes that humanity will never accept him because of what he is."

"Where is this going?" Jaune asked.

"Come on, use your brain!" Ataldis replied. "I came across a kor warrior mortally wounded from a goblin raid, but this was before the Mending and I had been improving my biomancy - I could save her! I carried her to my lab in the woods all the while explaining what I was going to do. It would be completely painless - mind you - but I still gave her a choice if she did not want the fusion to take place. She knew of the consequences and accepted them, so I called forth from the forest and a mighty Leatherback Baloth appeared before me.

To my complete astonishment, the fusion worked! The possibilities went through my head: I could revive fallen warriors to fight again, in more powerful forms! They would need it, too; Korron knew about the Eldrazi's tenuous prison even then. Sure, I could make the outside a little more appealing, but everything else worked! She felt nothing during the procedure and now leaped with joy at the thought of seeing her fellow warriors again.

Imagine how shocked we were when Nahira's mother decried her comrade a monstrosity, and Nahira herself lead the charge against us. I could have destroyed the attackers with ease, but I could not hurt my friends. I casted so many Counterspells, Fogs, and Paralyzing Grasps, but I could not prevent Nahira from destroying her friend with holy magic. So called.

I am not a skaab-maker, nor am I a Gitaxian. With my innovations, they could have been a great civilization far outshining those who came before them and instrumental in fighting the Eldrazi, but now look at them! They stay in their little field neither building up cities nor roaming the wilds as kor traditionally do! Even if I wanted to help them, they would turn it down!"

Jaune was taken aback, then recovered. "I have a promise to keep, and you need me for something. Well by Monty I'm not going with you unless you help me save my friends."

"Damn you." Ataldis said, shaking his head. "Damn you. Come on, Daretti, I guess we're going."

The goblin stopped twiddling his thumbs. "Finally!" he cheered.

* * *

 **Anger of Zendikar 1R**

 **Sorcery {U}**

 **Anger of Zendikar deals 3 damage to target creature.**

 **Awaken 3—3RR (If you cast this spell for 3RR, also put three +1/+1 counters on target land you control and it becomes a 0/0 Elemental creature with haste. It's still a land.)**


	25. Kozilek's Return

**I'm sure the RWBY finale will destroy me emotionally. I can't wait.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

As the three planeswalkers approached the cave entrance, the storm suddenly stopped, and revealed a red glow heralding the rising sun.

"Well that was convenient." Daretti remarked. "Ataldis, have you got an explanation?"

The xenomorph pointed skyward towards a large receding thunderhead. "Something has distracted Zendikar's rage." He observed. "No, not distracted… directed."

Ataldis took off his rack and rifled through its contents before finding a small folded piece of paper. As the planeswalker unfolded the paper, it grew to the size of a large table. Its surface revealed contoured green, white, and red land, blue sea, but more than half of the surface was blanketed by an encroaching mass of gray.

"A map of Zendikar?" Jaune said. "Nahira told me those are unreliable because Zendikar's landscape changes so quickly."

"Not this one." Ataldis corrected. "It updates itself automatically. Let's see here…" He turned the map until the east pointer on the compass rose was aimed directly at the rising sun. "The storm seems to be moving towards…" Then Ataldis grimaced. "Sea Gate."

"What's going on? What's happening at Sea Gate?" Jaune asked in bewilderment.

"Nothing." Ataldis said quickly. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

The group of planeswalkers began their trek through the wilderness of Ondu, navigated by Ataldis and his ever-changing map. The sandstone spires glistened in the blood-red light of the morning sun. It was approaching noon when the mesas and canyons yielded to the hedron-clogged fields where Nahira's camp lay.

"Not that I want to miss this awful reunion," Daretti began, "but I really want to go build stuff with these hedrons lying around."

"Go for it, Daretti." Ataldis answered. "It's not like I want to be here either."

Jaune continued walking forward until he was visible from the camp.

"Jaune!" Nahira shouted. She sprinted towards the white knight. "I was worried you were killed."

"No, I'm very much alive." The planeswalker responded.

"Did you find out who did it?" Nahira asked delicately.

"His name is Taigam." Jaune responded. "And he's heading this way."

"Technically, we don't know that." Ataldis interjected, appearing from behind a large hedron.

Nahira quickly drew her sword.

"Leave this place at once, Ataldis!" She declared.

"Nice to see you too, Nahira." Ataldis deadpanned.

"Leave the niceties aside, you foul MURDERER!" Nahira cried.

"Hold on - last I checked, _you_ were the one who killed your girlfriend after _I_ saved her life." Ataldis corrected.

"Wait - she was Nahira's girlfriend?" Jaune interrupted.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that." Ataldis admitted. "You know how Blake and Yang are-"

"I get that part." Jaune interrupted. "What was her name?"

"The kor have a tradition where they don't speak the names of those who have died. It's a respect thing." Ataldis answered.

"Her name was Sorina." Nahira said. "And you killed her when you used her for your experiments."

"She would have died if I hadn't!" Ataldis exclaimed. "Don't you get it? I saved her the only way I could! Just because you didn't like the way she looked afterwards doesn't mean you get to smite her on a whim!"

Nahira's eyes began to glow white. She lifted up her sword and brought the glowing blade down on Ataldis.

Jaune ran forward and blocked the attack with his own Stoneforged Blade. From where the two blades connected, a blast of white light emitted outward.

"Stop!" he cried. "Whatever grievances you two have with each other, you need to let them go! We've got far greater things to worry about here!"

"Alright." Ataldis said. "I will. What about you, Nahira?"

Nahira stood with her sword drawn for a few seconds, then sheathed her weapon. "Fine." she said. "But only because I trust your judgement, Jaune. Let's hope it does not fail us."

"Run away!" a voice shouted.

Ataldis turned towards the noise. "Daretti?"

Daretti came careening around a hedron. Behind him was an Eldrazi almost four times the goblin's size. The top half of the Eldrazi looked relatively humanoid. Sharp ridges adorned its shoulders and long wiry arms, connected to grasping hands. Like all of Ulamog's brood, its face was completely blank. A crest of tentacles adorned the empty slate. Below its waist, however, the Eldrazi's torso split off into many long tentacles. Those tentacles were what seemed to propell the monstrosity towards its target.

Jaune immediately launched into action.

"Nahira, with me!" he cried.

The two white mages began pooling mana together. As they did so, three hedrons emerged from the ground and began to surround the Eldrazi.

"Oblivion Ring!" Jaune shouted, and the spell was complete. The three hedrons surrounded the Eldrazi, tied together by a ring of condensed white mana that trapped the monstrosity inside.

Ataldis walked up to the caged Eldrazi.

"An effective prison." He noted. "Although you probably should have used it on what's coming."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"This Eldrazi is a Conduit of Ruin." Ataldis explained. "It always brings something larger with it."

The sound of skittering filled the air. Then several successive thuds came from all around. Ataldis quickly transformed into a Storm Crow and flew up to observe what was happening. A blanket of Eldrazi Scions and larger drones surround the encampment.

In their midst were several massive Eldrazi. They were not as big as their progenitor, but they still towered over everything around them. These ones were actually human-shaped, and they even had legs and arms, although each limb split off into two separate forearms.

Ataldis dove back down to the ground.

"Okay, I didn't think it would bring _that_ many." Ataldis admitted. "Something must be disturbing Ulamog himself."

"What have we got?" Jaune asked.

"Well, there's a practical sea of scions to start, and then some Pathrazers of Ulamog. I think there might be a Desolation Twin or two in there as well." Ataldis answered.

"Nahira! Rally your soldiers!" Jaune commanded.

"On it!" Nahira ran over to where the kor were gathered.

"This isn't a fight we are going to win." Ataldis warned. "We can still leave."

"No." Jaune said defiantly. "I have a promise to keep."

"Very well then." Ataldis replied. "Daretti, what have you got for us?"

The goblin pulled out several blue, pulsating hedrons and held one out to Ataldis.

"This is a hedron grenade." he explained. "Throwing one of these should put a serious dent in their numbers. You take them, Ataldis, I got some more surprises for these suckers. They won't know what hit them."

Ataldis pocketed the hedrons. "I'm pretty sure lesser Eldrazi can't 'know' anything." he clarified.

"Whatever." Daretti responded. "Hey, man. We'll be alright."

Ataldis sighed. "I hope so."

"Here they come!" Daretti shouted.

Ataldis threw a hedron at the incoming horde of scions. As soon as it hit the ground, it exploded in a flash of blue light, vaporizing all of the Eldrazi within several meters.

The xenomorph looked to his left. Daretti tossed a metal contraption on the ground.

"Sentry going up!" the goblin shouted.

The contraption unfolded into a turret. As soon as any Eldrazi got within range, it rapidly shout out small hedron shards at the abominations.

"They won't be able to get past here for a little while!" Daretti exclaimed. "You got the big guys?"

"Sure." Ataldis said.

He focused on the two huge Eldrazi closest to him. Even from this distance, they towered above him. Ataldis took a deep breath and focused on the all of the land he had seen over the years. As he emptied the air from his lungs he called their mana to him.

"Waterwhirl!" he shouted.

A wave of water rivaling the height of the Desolation Twins in front of him appeared behind Ataldis and carried the mage upward. He let the wave guide him over the Eldrazi Scions below towards the targeted Desolation Twins.

As the wall of water connected with the two massive Eldrazi, Ataldis gave it one final push. The wave crashed forward, carrying the Desolation Twins with it. The planeswalker fell to the ground and collapsed of exhaustion.

He got up quickly when he noticed the swarm of Eldrazi Scions surrounding him. With the last of his energy, he turned into a Storm Crow and flew towards Daretti.

The goblin planeswalker was faring well. Two sentry turrets gunned down any approaching Eldrazi. Daretti himself concentrated his firepower on a large Pathrazer of Ulamog, as evident from the gaping holes in the Eldrazi and quite a few discarded rocket launchers.

Ataldis avoided several levitating Eldrazi and glided down towards Daretti. The turrets began concentrating their fire on the Pathrazer, and it fell to the ground. Ataldis turned back into human form and began catching his breath.

"This is too easy." Ataldis said. "Something's wrong. I just can't figure out what."

Then the ground began to shake, and out came a huge Eldrazi, just as big as the defeated Pathrazer. However, this Eldrazi was different. Just like other Eldrazi, it had tentacles instead of legs and a humanoid-ish body. However, the similarities ended there. This Eldrazi sported black, jointed arms with eyes embedded throughout its body. Above its head floated triangles of smooth black glass.

"No." Ataldis cried. "It's Kozilek. He's been here the whole time."

* * *

 **It That Consumes 5CC**

 **Creature - Eldrazi {R}**

 _ **(C represents colorless mana)**_

 **Whenever a permanent card an opponent owns is put into exile from anywhere, put that card onto the battlefield under your control.**

 _ **Ulamog will devour your body, but Kozilek will devour your soul.**_

 **9/9**


	26. Turn Against

**I thought I was ready for the RWBY finale. I was wrong. _Dead_ wrong. (Get it? Cause people died... I'll see myself out.)**

 **Anyways, I am nearly done with Arc II! I'll probably need two or three more chapters to wrap everything up (sort-of). Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **MCZ: Nice observation. The answer to your question lies below.**

* * *

"Kozilek is _that_ thing?" Daretti asked, pointing to the emerging Eldrazi. "I was expecting something bigger."

"No, Kozilek has likely surfaced elsewhere, probably Sea Gate." Ataldis explained. "This is simply one of its larger spawn. I'm going to call it… It That Consumes."

"What does Kozilek do, anyway?" Daretti wondered aloud.

"Kozilek is a powerful manipulator of reality." Ataldis answered. "His very presence twists loyalties, makes basic facts meaningless, turns you against yourself, and refutes all logic as we know it."

"Ah! He's a politician, then!" Daretti shouted excitedly. **(AN: Kozilek 2016 - Make the Multiverse Great Again)**

"You can think of it that way, yeah." Ataldis responded. "But right now, we should really be running like hell."

Daretti looked upward at the Eldrazi. The black glass shifted downward, toward the monstrosity's midsection. It pointed its black, insectoid arms at the two planeswalkers. The eyes all along its arms fixed on its intended targets.

Then it began to devour the ground. Unlike the Ulamog spawn, it left not a trail of white bone but a multicolored bismuth-like material, which now spread rapidly towards Ataldis and Daretti.

"Oh crap!" the goblin shouted.

He pulled a lever on his wheelchair and he rocketed out of the attack's path. Ataldis stumbled after him. Bismuth corruption reached Daretti's two turrets and cascaded over where the planeswalkers we just standing.

Black glass triangles began forming over the turrets now firmly in Kozilek's trail. They turned their barrels at the two planeswalkers.

"Seriously?" Daretti moaned.

"I told you he could twist loyalties, right?" Ataldis responded.

"Shatter!" Daretti shouted.

The red blast of mana Daretti released connected with one of the turrets and it instantly exploded. The panes of black glass above the turret disappeared.

"Naturalize!" Ataldis said.

Vines spontaneously grew in the other turret and ruptured it from the inside. Then Ataldis doubled over in pain.

"What's wrong?" Daretti asked.

"Mana deficiency." Ataldis answered. "Ahh!"

His form flickered, then stabilized.

"You good?" The goblin asked again.

"Yeah." Ataldis confirmed. Then his voice carried a tone of incredible fright: "We need to find Jaune and get off Zendikar. Now."

* * *

Jaune struggled to keep the lines intact. The kor were faltering as the Eldrazi slammed into them. He looked back.

Good. No Eldrazi from that direction.

He knew he should trust Ataldis and Daretti to do their part - hell, he _had_ to trust them, but he just couldn't shake off the feeling of suspicion about his former mentor.

"How are we doing?" he asked Nahira

The Stoneforge Mystic swung her sword through three Eldrazi Scions.

"Not well." she responded. "We're being pushed back and two of those huge ones are coming right at us."

"The Desolation Twins? I have a plan. Rally the kor." Jaune commanded.

Nahira began shouting orders, and the dozens of kor that remained began to form ranks right in the shadow of the two skyscraper-size Eldrazi. The kor wielded their swords, pikes, and hooks against the eldritch might of the Desolation Twins.

"Bold Defense!" Jaune shouted.

The weapons of the kor began to glow. They sliced through Eldrazi Scions like knives through butter, but still they could not hold back against the goliaths before them. One of the humongous Eldrazi raised its arm above what looked like its head and brought it crashing down upon the soldiers.

"Make a Stand!"

Jaune spread his arms out, and a white bubble of mana spread outward. The Eldrazi's arm slammed against the energy shield, but it stood firm.

"Smite the Monstrous!"

Nahira gathered mana in the palms of her hands. She aimed her arms at the Desolation Twin. Projectiles of pure white mana shot out of her hands and impaled themselves in the Eldrazi's body. It let out an unearthly scream and crashed to the ground.

The other kor cheered at the victory and charged the remaining Desolation Twin.

Jaune struggled to keep his mana forcefield intact as he moved with the small force. Their blades - still shining white - cut into the Eldrazi. The abomination staggered as its legs were cut out from under it by dozens of tiny white-hot blades.

Jaune looked out at the battlefield. Two massive Eldrazi were defeated, and the smaller drones and scions were either dead or retreating.

"We can do this!" Jaune said excitedly.

He would regret saying that a second later.

Then the ground shook and a new set of scions appeared from the cracks. Then another massive Eldrazi appeared, with insectoid arms and black glass triangles around its midsection.

Jaune heard an otherworldly sound. It sounded almost like… laughter. Then almost inaudible voices rang out:

"Kozilek…" they whispered. "Kozilek…"

Jaune looked around and saw the source of the whispers. Above his former comrades floated the same shards of glass around the massive Eldrazi.

Nahira turned to face him, her eyes changed to eerie chromatic bismuth.

"You." She addressed Jaune with no emotion but anger. "Collaborated with Ataldis, the heretic. Come face the wrath of Kozilek."

She raised her arms and the world began to refract around her fingertips.

"No, Nahira!" Jaune shouted.

He leapt to avoid a wave of distortion that cascaded from Nahira's outstretched hands. The patch of ground where Jaune had just stood on shot up a meter into the air, spun around rapidly, then fell into a dimension he could not comprehend.

Then Jaune heard a loud bang from his right, and Nahira collapsed. He looked over and saw Daretti with his shotgun, with Ataldis coming up behind him. Smoke came out of the barrel.

"Thank… you…" Nahira whispered from the ground. The black triangles above her dissolved.

Ataldis dipped his head.

"Nature's Spiral" he said solemnly.

Nahira's body dissolved into the ground.

The rest of the kor - still under Eldrazi control - brandished their weapons at the three planeswalkers. Two huge Kozilek spawn appeared to either side, each with hundreds of insectoid Eldrazi Scions.

"Jaune, we've got to go." Ataldis asserted.

"No! I have a promise to keep!" Jaune cried out.

"Yeah? Well, look around! You failed!" Ataldis shouted exasperatedly.

"Ataldis!" Daretti scolded.

"I'm not leaving!" Jaune said desperately.

The kor charged. The Eldrazi scrambled forward. The bismuth trail of Kozilek closed in, nearly touching where Jaune stood.

"No!" Ataldis cried.

He tackled Jaune. Daretti grabbed them both. And the world went black.

* * *

 **Kozilek's Domination 3UU**

 **Enchantment - Aura {U}**

 **Devoid _(This card has no color.)_**

 **Enchant creature**

 **You control enchanted creature.**

 _ **"If you hear his laughter, you fall under his spell."**_

 _ **—General Tazri, allied commander**_


	27. Armageddon

**Just as a heads up, this chapter gets a little swear-y. On a side note, only one more chapter to go!**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **MCZ: Fixed. Thanks for telling me.**

 **potato man: There's a Bon Jovi reference in there. Hint: you give love a bad name.**

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Ataldis shouted. "You can't always be the big damn hero!"

"Why did you want to leave Zendikar to die!" Jaune retorted.

"BECAUSE I USE MY FUCKING BRAIN, THAT'S WHY!" Ataldis screamed.

Daretti slid in between his two arguing companions.

"Guys, break it up." he said. "Where are we, anyway?"

The three planeswalkers looked around. They were on a desolate plain, the terrain was scarred with trenches, claw marks, and quite possibly explosions. The very environment seemed to reek death, but there were no bodies to be found - not even bones remained.

"Did we arrive on Dominaria?" Daretti asked. "Please don't tell me it had another apocalypse."

"It could be." Ataldis answered. "I would normally be able to know where I'm planeswalking to, but someone," he stared at Jaune, "screwed it up."

The knight stared back, but said nothing.

Suddenly, the trio heard a loud whooshing noise, and a humanoid figure made up of entirely wind appeared before them. It shone with almost the same blue as the sky it had descended from.

"What is that?" Jaune asked.

"This is one of Korron's Elementals." Ataldis answered. "It must have come from its home plane, Korron's Meditation Realm."

"Well, how can it planeswalk?" Jaune responded. "I thought you said-"

"I helped Korron create these back when I had almost unlimited power." Ataldis explained. "I'm quite proud of them. Each Elemental functions like a cell in Korron's body. I helped write the base code to program them. They have only one job, like cells in the human body: they can be defenders, observers, maintainers, for example, and some - like this one - is a messenger. Since it technically is a part of Korron's body, it can planeswalk like its master can."

Then the Elemental began to change. It began to glow green and red as well as blue, and white-hot eyes formed on what would probably be called its face.

"...And Korron can inhabit the messenger's body at any time." Ataldis finished.

"Hey!" Daretti exclaimed. "How's it been? Listen, we found Kozilek! He's taken over both Zendikar _and_ Modern!"

"In any normal circumstances, that would mean a great deal." Korron began. "However, I have also found an Eldrazi Titan."

"Really?" Ataldis could barely contain his excitement. "Where is it?"

Korron shifted, and along the walker's translucent, etherial body a horrific scene began to play out. Ataldis recognized the lush forests, the tall mountains and the clear water of the closest thing to his home: Korron's Meditation Realm.

"No." Ataldis whispered.

Then the scene panned upwards, revealing… something. Ataldis could barely comprehend the scale of the object he was looking at. It was composed of a lattice material roughly in the shape of an upside down cone, with blue tentacles, arms, and other appendages all along the surface.

It was also the size of a small continent. Its mass was so great that it exerted a gravitational pull on the things closest to it. Trees, water, and small rocks shot upwards and were consumed by its mass. Elementals swarmed the massive Eldrazi, like immune cells trying to repel a hopelessly large invader.

"Emrakul." The dread in Ataldis's voice washed over the other three planeswalkers present.

They all watched in horror as Emrakul began to attack Korron's world just as Kozilek and Ulamog had attacked Zendikar. Ulamog left behind a trail of white bone. Kozilek, a trail of multicolored bismuth. But Emrakul did no such thing. Everywhere she went, living things began to turn into yellow dust, but it left the water and the rocks where they were. In her path, no trace of life could be seen. Instead, small cocoons of strange lattice-like material sprung up behind her. They rapidly grew into the lesser Eldrazi of Emrakul's Brood Lineage.

Ataldis composed himself.

"We'll be there, Korron."

Then he turned to Jaune.

"You're coming, too." he said harshly.

Jaune withdrew his sword, barely restraining his anger.

Korron sighed. "I admire your dedication, Ataldis. But Emrakul's mere presence warps biological matter. That includes you and your friends, last I checked."

Korron seemed to smile, although it was hard to tell due to Korron's ethereal form.

"However, that does not include me and my Elementals." Korron noted. "I have sent out messengers to the other planeswalkers in the organization. On my signal, they will planeswalk to my world and fight Emrakul as best they can while I attempt to distract her biology-warping power."

"We- we- we'll be ready." Ataldis forced quickly.

Korron smiled again.

"I will be ready within a few days. No matter what happens, remember my teachings. The Eyes of Korron will survive as long as people believe in its ideals."

Korron began to disappear into another dimension, and after a second, the planeswalk was complete.

"What's the Eyes of Korron?" Jaune asked.

"It's an organization of planeswalkers dedicated to advancement, exploration, and discovery." Ataldis explained. "It's what Daretti and I are a part of, although probably not for much longer."

"Don't say that." Daretti warned.

"Yeah, sure." Ataldis grumbled. "Let's see what goddamn rock we landed on now."

He began to trudge off, and the other two planeswalkers began to follow a ways behind. Ahead of them, the ground curved upwards, obscuring what lay on the other side.

"Perhaps we can find something on this plane that will help us against Emrakul." Daretti noted.

He looked towards Ataldis. The xenomorph had reached the end of the plain and appeared to be looking off to a place out of Daretti and Jaune's sight.

"Hey Ataldis!" Daretti called out. "See anything useful?"

No response.

Daretti rushed forward to see what transfixed Ataldis, and immediately froze when he saw it.

"Oh." he simply said.

By this time, Jaune was visibly concerned. He rushed forward to where Daretti was.

"What's happened? Where have we landed on now?" he asked.

Then he, too arrived at the scene. He found himself looking over a sharp cliff at the ruins of a once-great city. Its buildings lay in rubble, and smoke still rose up from small fires. The cliff surrounded the city on three sides, and a ways to the left stood a collapsed stone tower. Even from this distance, Jaune knew what he was looking at.

"We're on Remnant." Ataldis said hopelessly.

"Beacon… Vale… it's all destroyed!" Jaune cried. "And Pyrrha! She's… she's-"

"It's all my fault." Ataldis interrupted. His voice was almost monotone.

"What!?" Jaune shouted in surprise.

"I made some stupid plan to trap Cinder, and it failed." Ataldis explained. "She's defeated because of you, but my folly created a large amount of distrust and negativity, which attracted the Grimm."

Jaune looked at the city and detected a few black forms meandering among the ruins.

"Then the Grimm killed everyone here. That's three worlds I've been on that died today."

"We need to find survivors." Jaune stated firmly.

"No." Ataldis replied meekly. "It's no use."

He buried his head in his hands.

"I don't see any bodies." Daretti noted.

"The Grimm eat them." Jaune and Ataldis explained in unison.

"Oh."

"Seriously, you're just going to give up!?" Jaune accused. "Is that all you do? Just watch as worlds fall to ruin and not do a thing about it!?"

"LOOK AROUND YOU!" Ataldis shouted, gesturing to the ruins around them. Mana began to coalesce at his fingertips. "This is why I don't get involved! Because I FUCK UP!"

He let loose a few sharp blasts of blue and green energy, then tears began to stream down the xenomorph's face.

"All of this could have been avoided if I had just left things as they were! And now you're asking me to continue to do the thing that doomed this world!?"

"It's better than doing nothing!" Jaune protested.

"And that's another thing!" Ataldis responded. "Stop acting like you're some motherfucking hero, because you're not! You're just an idiot who squanders his power and makes promises he cannot possibly keep!"

"Well at least I try!" Jaune retorted. "All you do is go around proclaiming that worlds are lost! We've got to try and save them! You have enough power to make a difference!"

Ataldis sighed.

"That's the problem." He moaned. "I don't."

He took a step back, and planeswalked away from Remnant.

* * *

"Monty Oum!" Jaune cursed. "What was he thinking! Why can't he see that he has to fix what he caused, instead of throwing a tantrum!"

He looked down.

"It seems Nahira was right after all. He's just some amoral, irresponsible little-!"

Then Jaune looked down at Daretti, and on the goblin's face was a scene that somehow looked more pained than Ataldis's.

Then Daretti smiled.

"I understand why you don't think of him highly." He began. "Would it surprise you if I said he saved my life?"

"Yes, it would." Jaune responded.

"My planeswalker spark ignited after one of my constructs exploded." Daretti explained. "It blew off my legs in the process, but the rest of my body made it to New Phyrexia - it was Mirrodin back then - where I began to bleed out. But then Ataldis found me and helped heal my wounds. Then he introduced me to Korron, and off I went, exploring and creating whatever I wanted.

He's lost his home, Jaune. And he accidentally contributed to the destruction below. He has plenty of reason to fly off the handle. He shouldn't have, but here we are.

I'm going to go after him. For all of his faults, he is incredibly smart. If anyone can fix what's happened both here and on Korron's world, it's Ataldis. But there's another reason I need to find him: he's my friend. We watch out for each other."

"What am I supposed to do?" Jaune asked.

Daretti cocked his shotgun.

"In your situation, there's only one thing you can do."

Jaune recovered, then nodded, and ran toward the edge of the cliff, sword and shield in hand.

"Mighty Leap!" he shouted.

He jumped off the cliff, his aura glowing impossibly white, directly into the huge army of Grimm that waited for him below.

* * *

 **Righteous Retribution 3WW**

 **Instant {MR}**

 **Exile each creature that dealt damage to you or a creature you control this turn.**

 _ **When Jaune found out the Grimm had destroyed his home, he made sure he gave them the pain he felt tenfold.**_


	28. Ataldis's Decision

**Well, Arc II is officially done! I don't know when I'll get started on Arc III, since SATs, ACTs, and AP exams are in my near future, but I hope I can give you guys a few chapters soon.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **MCZ: I'm sorry to say I don't understand that reference.**

 **ChimaTigon: To quote the great Mark Rosewater: "Maybe :)".**

 **potato man: You know how you were saying Remnant needed a Deus ex Machina? Yeah, that didn't happen.**

* * *

Wherever Ataldis was, it was dark.

That was the problem with planeswalking out of anguish: he had no idea where he was.

He let the howling wind push against him. The gusts became even stronger, so Ataldis put his backpack down and collapsed onto a bed of grass, the weight of all that had happened keeping him down. He looked up to see a blank void above him. Lightning cracked above him and rain poured down.

Like this he stayed, oblivious to the passage of time, with the rain pattering against his skin.

After a while, the rain stopped and fog began to come in its wake. Ataldis began to stir. He stood up and grabbed his pack. The ground was barely visible, but he managed to walk forward without any mishap.

Then he stopped, and turned around.

"Hey Daretti." he said glumly.

The goblin rolled up to him, his body showing the faint glow of red mana in the extreme darkness.

"Hey." He responded casually.

Silence followed.

"I messed up, didn't I?" Ataldis admitted.

"Yup."

Ataldis sighed. "I'm not like you or Jaune."

Daretti laughed. "How so?"

"You both can do so many amazing things." Ataldis struggled to keep back tears. "His prowess at combat is amazing, and he's barely begun to access what he can do. And you can just build anything that comes into your head. Hell, you could probably create a robot army in seconds. But me, I can't fight. I can't build. I couldn't even regrow your legs! How can I help a plane when I have no way to make an impact on the real world?"

"Huh!? That's bullshit!" Daretti said immediately.

"What do you mean?" Ataldis asked.

"There's gotta be some way you can make an impact on the world without building a robot army!" Daretti exclaimed.

"It might be hard," he added, "but still."

"I don't know." Ataldis cried. "I've got no idea what to do. Maybe I can help them - and that's a big maybe - but they might just make things worse. There were a lot of things going down the toilet on my homeworld. So when I encountered the kor on Zendikar, I tried to help them, but they turned it away. It's like people just want to destroy themselves."

"That's no reason not to help them." Daretti responded.

Ataldis shook his head. "I've been so childish, lately." He admitted. "I'm eighty-seven, but in many ways I am still seventeen."

He paused.

"I guess I have to do something, but I have no idea what that will be or where I will go."

"You've got two choices." Daretti shrugged.

Then the wind began to blow, and with it the fog began to roll away. The clouds that had obscured so much were gone, and revealed a sky full of stars. They twinkled in the night sky with such a brilliance, yet only hinted at their raw power. And all of them shone through the clean, undisrupted air.

Ataldis watched with amazement.

"It's beautiful." he said reverently. "I've forgotten to look up."

He turned to Daretti.

"They're still around." he mused. "I'd given up hope."

Then a spark ignited inside Ataldis's mind, and it switched up like a light.

"I did it!" He shouted. "I solved the Homeward Path. I know where I am now. I know what I am now. I know what I will do."

Ataldis's voice slowly began to harden into… resolve.

"There's still time!" He sounded surprised. "We can do this. I just- I just- there's so much to be done! I've got to get my things! Record our knowledge! Save a plane - or two!"

"Glad to have you back." Daretti said.

"Daretti?" Ataldis addressed.

"What?"

"Thank you." Those two words carried absolute sincerity.

Before planeswalking away, Ataldis took one last look at the sky. For he knew the constellations the tiny pricks of light arranged. He knew the almost milk-like stream that seemed to pour down from above. He now knew which plane he had fled to. It had been more than seventy years, but - at least for a little while - he was home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaune was falling.

He recalled the plains around Nahiri's encampment, and filled himself with their mana and his vengeance. He charged his aura and it began to expand. A Nevermore flew towards him from below, and his sphere of death plummeted right through the Grimm.

Jaune raised his glowing sword, and swung it down right as he hit the ground.

A blast of mana spread outwards, annihilating almost all of the weak Grimm.

Jaune set his sights on an unfortunate Deathstalker. He ran forward and slashed down. The sword cut right through the Grimm's armor. With a shriek, it dissipated into the air. Then he turned around and slashed through an approaching Alpha Beowolf.

Near a still-intact building stood an Ursa Major. Jaune charged the beast, sword now blinding white, and stabbed it in the chest. The white mana emptied the sword and entered the unfortunate Grimm. The creature burst open in a flash of white, spewing Grimm flesh everywhere.

More Grimm began to rush towards the planeswalker, but Jaune had other ideas. He aimed Crocea Mors.

"Smite the Monstrous!"

White mana flowed out of the blade of Jaune's sword. The Grimm it came into contact with staggered back and began to dissolve.

All except one. Near the back, the elephantine form of a Goliath strode forward, unaffected by the spell. Jaune was not in the habit of giving up, however. His sword began to glow with power once more as he charged forward and slashed.

The Goliath blocked the attack with its tusk, and threw Jaune backward. He slammed against the ruins of what looked like to be a store. The sign read: From Dust till D-. The latter half had broken off. Then the Grimm stomped its front foot. Jaune's aura took a hard hit as shrapnel deflected off his body.

He got up, and with renewed determination struck again, this time at the Goliath's outstretched leg. It cut through and the Grimm began to collapse, revealing its soft underbelly.

Jaune ran forward and plunged his sword in with all his might-

Then he felt a sharp jolt in his lower back. He fell to his knees, his muscles unable to respond as his life force was sapped away.

"You still have much to learn, Jaune." said a voice.

Jaune couldn't see who it was, but he knew who he was speaking to.

"Taigam." he whispered.

"Jeskai Black." Taigam corrected. "And your first lesson is to never give up an advantage when you have it."

Taigam walked around within Jaune's vision, and he could see the Isochron Scepter Ataldis had given him in the hands of the vengeful monk.

"You could have been so much more if you had made the right choices." Taigam's tone was that of a teacher talking to a misbehaving student. "We could have shown you true ways to power, true ways to save your friends."

Jaune found his voice.

"Who's 'we'?" He asked.

On cue, he began to hear the sound of flapping wings, and a huge golden dragon landed right next to Taigam. He was as tall as Beacon tower and his wingspan was just as wide. He stood up on its legs like a human, and his arms extended out from his bat-like wings. Above his draconic face were a pair of horns that curved inward, centered on a large floating gem. His mere presence radiated horrific power. On the other side of the dragon, a caped, humanoid figure stood, shrouded by some form of magic that masked their identity. But Jaune knew who the dragon was, thanks to Ataldis's description: Nicol Bolas.

"Is this the hero you were so scared of?" Bolas addressed the monk. "I fought thousands of 'heroes' back when they were gods!" The ground shook as Nicol Bolas's deep voice rumbled throughout the ruins of Vale.

"We've all get better things to do." Bolas dismissed. "I'll just kill him, since you can't be bothered to."

"Yes, my lord." Taigam bowed.

Bolas fired a single blast of black mana at Jaune, and the void took him.

* * *

The next thing Jaune knew, Ataldis was standing over him. After a few seconds, the planeswalker took notice.

"Holy crap, that healing spell worked!" he yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Jaune asked.

He tried to get up, but his strength had not recovered, and he collapsed against the ground.

"We're saving Remnant, duh!" Daretti interjected.

Jaune turned his head and saw the goblin rolling up to him on his wheelchair.

"So, uh… you look pretty messed up." Daretti commented. "What happened?"

Jaune began to recount what had happened, and as he did so, he felt his strength return.

"So we kind of know what we're up against." Ataldis summarized. "You never really know with Nicol Bolas. Korron's been fighting that jerk for a while now, and it seems awfully convenient that Emrakul is attacking Korron's plane right now."

"Agreed." Daretti said.

"And that mysterious figure…" Ataldis pondered. "You wouldn't happen to know of any evil overlord-type people on Remnant, Jaune?"

"I don't think so." Jaune replied.

"Well, it seems you're fighting some ancient evil. You'll probably need my help." Ataldis commented.

"Why are you doing this?" Jaune asked. "You were ready to abandon my world a little while ago."

"If there's one thing I stand for, it's progress." Ataldis answered. "Right now, we need to find any survivors we can, perhaps your girlfriend will be among them. That means we're going to have to drive out the Grimm, which means we need an army."

"I got ya covered!" Daretti shouted.

He began to concentrate, as vast amounts of red mana flowed into his being.

"Scrap Mastery!" he shouted. "One robot army, coming right up!"

Metal parts beneath the rubble began to resurface, and reassemble. Within a few minutes, a few dozen fully-functional Atlesian Knights stood at Daretti's command.

"Also." He added to Jaune. "You're very lucky I found this on New Phyrexia right before Ataldis asked for me to come with him."

Daretti handed Jaune a silver chestplate.

"It's called Argentum Armor." Daretti explained. "It's a relic from a destroyed world, but now you can use it to save a living one… Plus, you can kick some serious ass with that thing on."

Jaune donned the Argentum Armor. It should have felt much heavier compared to his original chestplate, but it somehow felt even lighter on him now.

Ataldis frowned at the sight of the robots.

"We need more guys." He noted.

Then he turned to Jaune.

"There's a spell the kor knew." He began. "Please tell me they taught you how to cast it. I'll even help you."

Jaune nodded. "I think I know the one you want."

He began to gather mana in front of him. Ataldis helped, channeling his own mana in preparation for the spell. After half an hour, the conglomeration of energy spread out over an area the size of a large city block.

"Conqueror's Pledge!" Jaune shouted.

The sphere of mana dispersed, and in its place stood hundreds of kor soldiers, sword and shield in hand. They marched forward to Jaune's command, forming a frontline ahead of the ranged Atlesian Knights.

"That's more like it!" Ataldis exclaimed.

Then he held up his right hand and gestured for the others to arrange themselves in a circle.

Ataldis's eyes began to glow blue-green as mana began to form a glyph in his hand.

"For the sake of advancement, I will save this plane." He vowed.

Daretti followed suit, and his eyes glowed red.

"For the sake of explosions, kickass war machines, and amazing weaponry, I will save this plane." He vowed.

Jaune tried to mimic the others.

"For the sake of all that is good, I will save this plane." He vowed.

Then a bright flash appeared right in front of the white mage.

"Ow!" Jaune staggered back, momentarily blinded.

"How do you do make your eyes glow?" He asked sheepishly.

"Close your eyes, then let the mana within you flow into your eyelids." Ataldis answered.

"Oh." Jaune responded.

He took a deep breath, and followed Ataldis's instructions. Within seconds Jaune's eyes lit up.

"What was that supposed to accomplish?" Jaune asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Daretti answered.

A crow cawed overhead and flew off towards a large section of the city that still looked somewhat intact - and was crawling with Grimm. Ataldis started walking in that direction, then he took out the seeds he had found on Zendikar, the ones Nissa had dropped. He took a deep breath and motioned for the group to follow him.

"You got the music?" Ataldis asked.

Daretti laughed. "I thought you'd never ask."

He pulled the small trinket out and a song began to ring out, heralding the heroes who might just be able to save Remnant - and, of course, the army of robots and kor soldiers behind them:

 _When we stand with friends,_

 _And we won't retreat,_

 _As we stare down death,_

 _Then the taste is sweet_

 _I may fall,_

 _But not like this -it won't be by your hand._

 _I may fall._

 _Not this place, not today._

 _I may fall._

 _Bring it all-it's not enough to take me down._

 _I may fall._

* * *

 **Ataldis's Decision 3GW**

 **Sorcery {R}**

 **Put a creature or planeswalker card from your hand onto the battlefield. If you do, you gain life equal to its converted mana cost.**

" _ **It seems you're facing some ancient evil. You'll probably need my help."**_

— _ **Ataldis, to Jaune**_


	29. Arc III: Strategic Planning

**I'm back! Sadly, this appears to be the last arc. But don't worry - there's still plenty of chapters to go.**

* * *

 **goddragonking: Thanks! I can't wait to get all the chapters out to you all.**

 **MCZ: I have seen the asdf movies (or at least the first four), but it's been a long time. Ataldis and Daretti would totally try to teach a llama to drive.**

 **edboy4926: Thanks for the encouragement.**

* * *

Ataldis's Field Journal

Entry: 1 _ _ _ _ _ Date: 28.03.2086

 _I can't believe I'm actually writing in this, but I've come to the realization that recording what has happened here on Remnant might be beneficial, especially if I don't survive. Hopefully, this journal will make it into one of the backup databases hidden around the Multiverse. It's almost certain that the main one will not survive because Eldrazi Titans are powerful enough to destroy sensitive computer equipment and one of them is on the plane the main database is stored on. I'm taking it on faith that no one will use the information stored in here for the wrong reasons. Korron says the Eyes will continue after its death. I desperately hope that's true._

 _Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ataldis. Some people call me the Wanderer. I am a xenomorph that hails from the plane Laniakea. Specifically, Virgo Supercluster, Milky Way Galaxy, Orion Arm, Sol System, Earth. It's a big plane, so don't get lost in there. I am currently part of an organization called the Eyes of Korron. (At least, as long as everyone in it hasn't all died yet.) We are scientists and explorers, who, under the guidance of Avatar Korron, adhere to a set of seven general principles meant to guide us on our search for truth and meaning about ourselves and about the world. But I'm not here to talk about that. Our public relations segment is in a different part of the archive._

 _Anyway, it all started when I quickly planeswalked away from Tarkir. I had no idea which plane I was on, and it certainly didn't look like any plane I had ever visited besides Laniakea, specifically Earth. I don't talk about Earth. To make matters even more intriguing, I found a young mage by the name of Jaune Arc. The people on this plane, Remnant, do not use mana, favoring instead to draw power from their souls, which they call aura. Jaune, of course, used both. This was a big deal. It still is. Even Korron doesn't know how powerful Jaune could become, and Korron was an ageless elemental entity even before becoming a planeswalker._

 _Then I made two really stupid decisions. First, I thought I could take down an evil sorceress by the name of Cinder Fall. Perhaps I just felt like I needed to prove that I could fight like Daretti, Korron, or Jaune could. Perhaps I thought that notifying other people would could panic and draw the Grimm. It doesn't matter. My instincts told me not to tell anyone of my plans, and I trusted my instincts._

 _It should be pretty clear what happened next. Cinder bested me with an uncounterable blast of fire. It turns out she could use mana too. At the time, I had no idea why that was the case. Fortunately, I think that mystery has been solved. Unfortunately, its solution is in the draconic shape of the most powerful planeswalker in the Multiverse, Nicol Bolas. This leads to my second mistake: not bringing along methods of detecting planeswalkers. I could have asked Korron for one. They would have told me about Bolas, his henchman Taigam, and Jaune Arc. But I messed up._

 _Oh yeah, Jaune Arc is a planeswalker too._

 _When he fought Cinder, his spark ignited, defeating the sorceress and planeswalking him to Zendikar. While Daretti and I went on a weeks-long search for Jaune on the Eldrazi-ravaged plane - encountering two Eldrazi brood lineages, the aforementioned Taigam, and a tribe of kor - Bolas had a chance to put his plans in motion._

 _I still have no idea what those plans are. All I know is that Emrakul is Eldrazifying the headquarters of the Eyes of Korron, and almost every single sentient being on Remnant is dead, presumably because of everyone's favorite evil dragon._

 _This is a problem. Korron would be able to go toe-to-toe with Nicol Bolas, but now Korron is fighting off Emrakul and her brood. Daretti, Jaune and I have to do it ourselves. Have I mentioned that we have no idea what Bolas is doing here?_

 _Well, I might as well get started. It isn't going to get any easier._

 _-Ataldis, the Wanderer_

* * *

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Daretti asked.

Ataldis held up a hand.

"I'm still thinking." He responded. "There's so much to do. We've got to find survivors, fight Bolas's forces…"

He looked around the abandoned city. The sun glared down on the decaying fragments of buildings and roads, but its golden reach seemed to wane up ahead, and Grimm meandered in the shadows of what had once been the Faunus District.

"See those Grimm in the shadows?" Ataldis gestured.

"Yeah?" Jaune responded. "Our army is more than strong enough to take them."

" _Your_ army." Ataldis corrected. "It responds to your commands."

"Why?" Jaune wondered.

"Neither Daretti nor myself would be good candidates." Ataldis answered. "Besides you have all that leadership stuff."

"Okay, let's go." Jaune gestured toward his army and it began to move forward.

"Hold on!" Ataldis shouted. "You have no idea what you're doing aren't you!?"

"You just said-"

"Your unit placement is all wrong!" Ataldis shrieked. "Have you ever played a strategy game in your life!? Melee units go _in front_ of ranged units!"

"He's got a point." Daretti added.

"We need to make some tactical decisions here." Ataldis continued. "There might be a bunch of Beowolves in there but what if there's a Nevermore? A Deathstalker? A Goliath? Plan your actions ahead of time. Nothing complicated, just know what you will do."

Jaune sighed. "Like you said, just guard the robots. When we go into the maze of buildings, a detachment of kor will need to stay back to protect them. With a Deathstalker, focus the robots' gunfire on the stinger and have the kor try to cut off the claws. Ataldis, you'll need to cast a spell that downs any Nevermore. If we run into a Goliath, I'll lead the army to a safe place, then Daretti and I will attempt to kill it."

"Wow, I didn't even think of half of those." Ataldis admitted.

"Thanks." Jaune responded.

"You just forgot one thing: the robots' guns don't have any ammo." Ataldis noted.

"Not for long!" Daretti shouted.

In the goblin's hands was a bent metal rod, strewn about in the middle of the street. As he spoke, the ron began to glow red. It liquified, but instead of falling to the ground as molten steel would normally do, it began to separate into levitating bullet-shaped chunks.

Daretti repeated the spell for several other pieces of scrap and within minutes, the robots' rifles were fully loaded.

"I couldn't replicate the propulsion mechanism for the rifles." Daretti explained. "So I just infused the bullets with a bit of red mana, and it should work just as well."

"They probably use Dust." Jaune deduced.

"Dust?" Daretti wondered. "Sounds lame. What does it do?"

"It causes elemental explosions when activated." Jaune explained.

The goblin's eyes lit up. "I need some, now!" He shouted.

Ataldis sighed. "I'm sure we'll find some." He responded. "But I think the Grimm have spotted us."

Sure enough, a few dozen Beowolves emerged from the Faunus district. They roared in fury and scrambled across the ruins of Vale, still a hundred meters away from the planeswalkers and their army.

Jaune quickly took control the situation.

"Form ranks!" He commanded.

The army responded, the kor forming a barrier to protect the more vulnerable Atlesian Knights.

Jaune lifted his sword into the air.

"Charge!" He yelled.

The kor ran forward, swords out in front. The robots fired their guns over the summoned creatures' heads, pelting the Grimm with bullets. Behind them, the three planeswalkers rushed forward, spells at the ready.

* * *

 **Grimm Beowolf R**

 **Creature - Wolf Horror {C}**

 **Bloodthirst 2 _(If an opponent was dealt damage this turn, this creature enters the battlefield with two +1/+1 counters on it.)_**

 _ **They might be cannon fodder, but they'll still tear you apart if they sense your fear.**_

 **0/0**


	30. Rush of Battle

**Shadows over Innistrad releases today! I can't wait to put Relentless Dead in Meren EDH!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **MCZ: Thanks :)**

* * *

Jaune could feel the first lines of kor colliding with the beowolves. He tried to pull back on the mental cord, instructing the individual summoned creatures to fill in the ranks as best they could. Nothing happened, except his mind began to stretch. Jaune dropped to the ground.

Ataldis was there beside him.

"Lead them." He reminded. "They are yours to command, not the other way around."

Jaune nodded. He got up and yanked on the mental reins.

The army shuddered. _His_ army.

Two beowolves were tearing through the kor on the right. A few shots from an Atlesian Knight could take them down.

Jaune directed the left flank of his army to move backward slightly, re-forming the line. Perfect.

The kor clashed with the opposing Beowolves, preventing them from reaching the vulnerable robots, who could now shoot freely, without worrying about their own protection.

"We've got incoming!" Daretti's voice cut through Jaune's concentration.

The kor faltered.

"Just focus on the line!" Ataldis shouted. "We'll deal with the newcomers!"

Jaune heard a chorus of unearthly screeches from above. Nevermores.

No. He needed to focus. He had to make sure the line did not collapse.

A Nevermore passed overhead.

"I got this one!" Daretti shouted.

He fired his shotgun at the Grimm. It continued to fly forward, as if nothing had happened.

"That thing has a really low effective range!" Ataldis reminded. "Let me get them!"

The xenomorph turned his eyes to the sky. A second Nevermore flew overhead.

"Plummet!" Ataldis shouted.

The beast dropped out of the sky, vines entangling its black wings.

The first Nevermore circled around, readying itself to shoot its impaling feathers at Jaune's army.

"Pin to the Earth!" Ataldis incanted.

Tendrils of blue magic circled around the Nevermore, visibly weakening it, yet it remained in the sky.

"What the hell!?" Atalids cried. "Jaune! We need a warding spell, now!"

But Jaune was barely keeping his army together.

Black feathers cut through the line of kor, and Beowolves streamed through the gap.

Daretti rocketed forward, and let loose a blast of red mana towards the center of the Grimm.

Ataldis focused his attention back on the Nevermore.

"Tightening Coils!" He yelled.

The tendrils of blue mana wrapped tight, restraining the Nevermore's wings. The beast fell out of the sky and landed with a crunch on top of what used to be a restaurant.

"Okay, so _that_ spell makes things fall out of the sky, put a spell called Pin to the Earth _doesn't_!?" Ataldis exclaimed.

"I don't know! Some things are like that, like why all the Presidential candidates are morons! It shouldn't be but it is!" Daretti shouted. "Now get back to fighting these Grimm!" To make a point, he fired his shotgun at the closest beast.

"Right." Ataldis ran forward, ice spells at the ready-

And promptly got clotheslined by the arm of a stray Beowolf. He slid several meters and stopped right next to a small contingent of kor.

Jaune meanwhile, struggled to keep his army together. Daretti had plugged the gap, but the lines were straining. He needed to do something, and fast.

His mind already straining, he reached into his magic reserves, making a connection with his Sol Ring, the hedron-strewn plains of Zendikar, and the grassy field outside Beacon. His mind stretched to the breaking point.

"Inspired Charge!"

All across the battle line, the kor's swords began to glow. The Atlesian Knights' rifles began to fire more rapidly. The tide of battle turned, and Jaune's forces began to push the Grimm back.

Daretti shouted with joy and began cutting down any Grimm who escaped the fighting. Within minutes, Jaune stood victorious.

"That was awesome!" Daretti shouted. "We kicked some serious ass today! And did you see Ataldis get decked by this Beowolf? He just ran into it and did, like, ten backflips before faceplanting into the ground! Heh, poor guy, still couldn't fight if his life depended on it!"

"Daretti!" A voice shouted from a few meters away. "I don't think I have to tell you why that last sentence was wrong!"

"Speaking of which, here he is!" The goblin wheeled over to Ataldis, who still lay on the ground.

"Owww!" The xenomorph launched upward. His features softened for a moment, then they snapped back into place. "That sucked." Ataldis said.

"I think we did pretty well." Daretti countered. "There's a whole ton of us standing and none of the enemy. I think that's a win."

"The line nearly collapsed." Ataldis noted. "We were so close to being slaughtered. We need to improve, and quickly. Jaune, you need to practice leading your army and casting spells at the same time. If we ran into any of the more powerful Grimm, we would have been done for. Against Bolas, we wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Way to lighten the mood." Daretti commented sarcastically.

A crow cawed overhead. Ataldis watched it fly towards one of the buildings well within the Faunus District. He pointed towards it.

"We've got to go in there." He said. "We can practice on the way."

* * *

"Okay, you've got kor blocking that street. Say a Goliath walks up to you, right now." Ataldis explained the scenario.

"Smite the Monstrous!" Jaune shouted.

"It was better that time." Ataldis assessed. "But the kor still faltered a tiny bit. We'll work on this later. Right now, we're at our refuge for the night."

Jaune looked up at the tall building. It was probably in disarray even before the Grimm invaded. He positioned the majority of his army outside before venturing inwards with a squadron of kor.

"Let's go make sure the place is secure." Jaune suggested.

"It likely is." Ataldis replied. "But it does not hurt to check. I'll work from the upper floors. You take the bottom."

Jaune combed through each of the rooms. This building appeared to be one of the many public housing projects build right after the Faunus Rights Revolution to give the Faunus a better place to live. However, once Faunus rights began to decline under Ronald Raven, the funding stopped and the projects slowly crumbled.

Jaune's thoughts were interrupted by a shout upstairs.

"Jaune! You need to get up here, now!" It was Ataldis's voice.

Jaune rushed up the decaying staircase. Bloodstains covered the carpet on the next floor. They made a trail of red that lead into one of the rooms.

Jaune opened the door, and saw Ataldis standing next to a figure lying on the ground. Her black clothes were covered in blood that continued to spurt forth from a jagged wound on her chest. Jaune felt sick. He could hear the girl's pained, slowing breaths. He walked forward, and slowly took off the bow that covered her cat ears.

"Blake." He whispered.

* * *

 **Encounter Survivors 1GU**

 **Sorcery {C}**

 **Target player draws two cards and gains 3 life.**

" _ **It's a good thing we found you. Do you have any idea what happened?"**_


	31. Healing Salve

**Hi everyone! I am going to be away all next week, so there will not be a new chapter next Friday.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **MCZ: Green is tertiary in life gain (see Brindle Boar, Courser of Kruphix, and Sylvan Bounty). The card itself is only a Divination with some life gain but it requires an extra color. I think that's reasonable. My favorite characters are Ruby, Qrow, and Ozpin.**

* * *

"We can still save her!" Ataldis cried. "We have to figure out what she knows!"

He pooled massive amounts of green mana into his hands and grasped Blake's forehead.

"I'm giving her brain enough cellular energy to survive." Ataldis explained. "If I break concentration, she'll die. I need you to heal her wounds."

Jaune slowly stuck his hands into Blake's open chest.

"Healing Salve." He croaked.

Her chest slowly began regenerating.

Jaune slowly lifted up his hands, staring at them with a look of disgusted horror. They were covered in thick red blood. Blake's blood.

"I know. It's a sorry sight. Now help me!" Ataldis shouted.

"Her heart's stopped!" Jaune cried.

"We can start it later!" Ataldis responded. "She's lost too much blood. There should be a replicator in my pack."

Ataldis pointed his head at the backpack he was wearing. Jaune stood up and rifled through it.

"This thing?" He asked, showing Ataldis the small metallic box. A small red funnel sprung out from its surface, along with a clear, plastic tube.

"That's it." Ataldis confirmed. "Put a few drops of blood in the funnel, then stick the tube in that blood vessel there."

The xenomorph gestured again, and a small green light illuminated the area Jaune needed to insert the tube into.

Jaune slowly stuck the tube inside Blake and gingerly placed a few drops of blood inside the replicator. He stepped back.

"Nothing's happening!" He shouted.

"That's because it requires blue and green mana!" Ataldis explained.

"Well, can you operate the thing?" Jaune asked.

"Do I look like I can move!?" Ataldis shrieked. "There's a Simic Signet in my pack as well. Go pour some mana into it and it will give more more than enough green and blue for the replicator."

Jaune picked through the pack until he found the turquoise plate engraved with a wavy tree. As he activated the Signet, the foreign mana washed over him.

It was far more malleable than white mana, and spoke of possibilities, forming shapes on its own and responding with logical commands. The green mana was slippery, sliding through his fingertips. The blue mana, on the other hand, refused to move unless Jaune gave a strictly logical command.

 _How did Ataldis control this stuff?_ He wondered.

"Quit playing with the mana and put it in the replicator!" Ataldis shouted.

Jaune forced the unruly mess into the contraption. It began to glow and fresh blood began to flow down through the tube and into Blake's drained bloodstream.

"She's going to make it!" Jaune cried.

"Not yet!" Ataldis was visibly strained, yet he continued to expend energy to keep Blake alive. He pulled down within himself, and summoned some of his own life force to his hand.

"Ahhh!" Ataldis cried out.

He slammed his hand onto Blake's chest. A green energy pounded its way through her body. Her eyes snapped open, and her lungs gasped for air.

"You're safe now, Blake." Jaune said assuringly. "You'll be fine."

Then Ataldis collapsed.

"Ataldis!" Jaune cried.

The xenomorph's form shifted. His hair grew longer, his skin became smoother. Then it snapped back into place.

"I'm fine." Ataldis replied, pulling himself upward. "I just overtaxed myself. I used some of my life force to restore hers." He pointed to Blake. "It's back now, but my body went into some of its safeguards for a moment."

Ataldis began to examine Blake more thoroughly.

"She's alive and breathing." Ataldis confirmed. "I don't believe she has the energy to do much else, even talking is probably too taxing right now. Let's get some rest and see how she is in the morning. Daretti has probably already created an automated proximity detector, so we can sleep soundly."

Jaune found a room with a mattress still intact and crashed into it, settling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Blake regained consciousness.

"What happened?" She cried out.

Ataldis got up and his hand began to glow with energy, illuminating the room in a blue-green glow.

"I was going to ask you the same question." He admitted. "We found you here, bleeding out. But Jaune and I saved you."

"The Grimm overran Vale." Blake said.

"I figured." Ataldis snapped.

"We all tried to stand against the tide, but it was too much. All the hunters in Remnant could not put up a fight. When the wall broke, I- I- I ran. I abandoned Yang." Blake began to break down into tears.

"What happened then?" Ataldis asked, softer this time.

"I got attacked by a Griffon days later. I was wounded, but I managed to hide in here. Then I collapsed." Blake responded.

Ataldis nodded. "Do you know if anyone else survived?"

"I don't know." Blake said. "I should have stayed. I should have died like the rest of them." Blake began to cry in earnest now.

Ataldis sighed. "I don't know what to say, Blake." He admitted. "Jaune could probably give you a motivational speech, but I cannot."

He paused.

"It was all my fault. I may have comfort that Bolas is behind it all, but my actions still partly caused the devastation here. Just like you, I ran away rather than try to fix what had happened."

Blake looked up, tears streaming down her face.

Ataldis continued on. "I inadvertently ended up on my homeworld. My memories of it are mostly unhappy ones. Like you, I was treated differently because of who I was."

He looked down.

"But this time it was different. Despite everything I hated there, I missed some things: the stars, the wild places, the scenery. I have explored so much, yet there is something different about Earth's wilderness. Homesickness, I guess."

He paused.

"It's strange to find yourself missing something you've despised for so long. Most everything there is still really bad, but some stuff is better now. People got their act together and stopped some major problems."

Ataldis looked at Blake. "The only reason things got better is because they didn't run away from those problems. Despite how bad things got, they stuck together and got the job done. People like you and me, Blake, we have the power to run away from danger. But we also have a greater power: we can choose to stay."

Ataldis got up awkwardly.

"That probably didn't help." He said. "Sorry for rambling. Anyways, if you get bored during the night, I uhh, I brought some books for you to read."

Ataldis searched through his pack.

"Ah! Here they are! There's Civil Disobedience by Henry David Thoreau, Indian Home Rule by Gandhi, and Why We Can't Wait by Martin Luther King Jr."

He handed the three books to her.

"Get some rest. We have things to do in the morning."

* * *

The sun had just began to peek through the horizon when a black shape flew overhead.

The red-eyed crow perched on top of a ruined building and let out its distinctive cry. It stared out at the horizon, observing everything.

Including the blue crow that flew towards the tower, its stormy wings casting sparks into the morning air. This crow dove down and sat right next to the one already there. Side by side they were the same except in their coloration.

The birds stayed next to each other, almost daring the other to move first. Then the blue one spoke:

"Hi Qrow." Ataldis said.

* * *

 **Qrow Branwen 3BR**

 **Legendary Creature - Human Warrior {R}**

 **First strike**

 **Whenever Qrow Branwen deals combat damage to a player, you may draw a card and lose 1 life.**

 **1B: Transform Qrow Branwen. Activate this ability only any time you could cast a sorcery.**

 **5/3**

 **/ / / / / / / / / /**

 **Crow Branwen**

 **[B] Legendary Creature - Bird Scout {R}**

 **Flying**

 **Whenever Crow Branwen deals combat damage to a player, you may draw two cards and lose 2 life.**

 **1B: Transform Crow Branwen. Activate this ability only any time you could cast a sorcery.**

 **3/2**


	32. Travel Preparations

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Potato man the semi omnipotent: The complexity of the card and the fact that it depicts an individual character makes it rare.**

 **MCZ: I found that part very amusing when I wrote it.**

 **goddragonking: Did you copy and paste your old review or is acting up again? Either way, I appreciate the kind words.**

* * *

"You've been directing us here for some time now." Even in Storm Crow form, Ataldis's voice still carried through.

The black bird still did not budge.

"I knew immediately that you were human." Ataldis continued. "Your abilities do not change your DNA, unlike my own. You were leading me to Blake weren't you?"

The crow turned and stared at Ataldis with its red eyes.

Ataldis went on. "She is fine, by the way. How did you know I could help her?"

Qrow snapped effortlessly into human form.

"I don't know." He responded sarcastically. "Judging from your actions at Beacon Academy I assumed you had a few tricks up your sleeve."

Ataldis shifted into a human as well.

"What is with the attitude?" He asked. "You sound like me on a bad day."

"I don't know." Qrow continued with his sarcastic tone. "Friends, family, and almost everyone I have ever loved are all dead. And I'm standing right in front of the guy who is responsible."

"I can't believe you haven't attacked me already." Ataldis commented. "I regret to inform you that I am not responsible for the Grimm invasion."

"Then who is?" Qrow asked.

"The ancient planeswalker Nicol Bolas" Ataldis answered.

"Great." Qrow exclaimed. "One planeswalker manages to nearly destroy humanity. What could two do, destroy world?"

"Five of them could save it." Ataldis countered. "They would have to be the right planeswalkers, of course. Not me, obviously. I'll try, at least, but I probably won't do a whole lot."

Qrow sighed.

"I have been trying." Ataldis clarified. "I have to go check on Blake now, just follow me."

As Ataldis and Qrow walked down the decrepit building's steps, Ataldis explained to Qrow the situation.

"Nicol Bolas is a pretty evil planeswalker." Ataldis began. "He is at least ten thousand years old, has survived countless apocalypses, absorbed the mana from a massive planar cataclysm, orchestrated the release of the Eldrazi, and now he's here. I have no idea what he intends to do, but it can't be any good. Jaune encountered him a few days ago, but it doesn't tell us much."

Ataldis shook his head.

"I have no idea how Jaune survived. Nicol Bolas is powerful enough to kill any one of us a thousand times over without batting an eye, but somehow Jaune not only lived through the experience but was coherent enough afterwards to tell us about it. Anyway, Jaune says that Nicol Bolas had two cronies with him.

One of them is another planeswalker named Taigam. We met him on Zendikar. He's pretty delusional, but he is also capable of powerful Jeskai magic, along with several other disciplines. He also has my Isochron Scepter, which I would really love to have back at some point.

The other is unknown to me. Jaune described them as humanoid and having a large cape. They were shrouded in a magical mist."

Qrow frowned.

"Ozpin mentioned someone who might fit that description." He said grimly. "I would say it makes things worse, but if what you said about this Bolas fellow is true, she isn't even the biggest danger anymore."

"A new low for Remnant."

"Anyway, she still makes things a lot worse. Oz will want to talk to you about it."

"I figured he was still alive." Ataldis remarked. "Where is he?"

"In the vaults under Beacon Academy." Qrow answered. "He's sealed himself, the few Hunters that remain, and as many citizens of Vale as he could fit inside away."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner!?" Ataldis said exasperatedly. "We have to go there at once!"

Then he heard a loud clatter of metal coming from outside. He looked out the closest window, and rage began to fill his face.

He sprinted down the stairs and into the ruined street outside, with Qrow following behind him.

"Daretti!" Ataldis shrieked.

"What do you want?" The goblin called back. "Can't you see I'm trying to rebuild the Wurmcoil Engine?"

"That's the problem!" Ataldis responded. "Yes, it was cool and we needed it to traverse Zendikar, but it just isn't practical here! The Wurmcoil Engine could barely fit a tenth of our forces inside! Additionally, it just consumes so much raw materials to create one! We could create enough jeeps and trucks to comfortably transport the entirety of our forces and it would still consume less metal than making one of those things!"

Ataldis pointed up to the unfinished Wurmcoil Engine.

"Fine." Daretti sulked. He lifted himself off the metal skeleton and back into his wheelchair.

Qrow laughed. "It seems that Winter isn't the only Ice Queen." he remarked.

The last word cut deep into Ataldis's soul. He snapped, and with a loud cry that reverberated through the ruins, shards of ice shot out of his outstretched hands right at the Huntsman.

In an instant, Qrow drew his sword and cut cleanly through each projectile in midair. Then a mechanism began to click and the sword began to transform.

Daretti wheeled over to Qrow and whispered in his ear.

At once, Qrow's weapon shifted back into sword form.

"My apologies." The Huntsman sheathed his sword. "I did not know."

"That's fine." Ataldis quickly said. "Daretti, get to work on the jeeps! We leave for Beacon in an hour!"

Then he stormed off into the building.

He opened the door and nearly collided with Jaune and Blake.

"What happened?" Jaune asked frantically. "We heard shouting and-"

"I'm fine." Ataldis interrupted. "I lost my temper with Qrow, that's all."

He turned to Blake. "I take it you're feeling better?"

"Actually, I'm feeling amazing." She said. "Thanks for the talk and the books."

Ataldis turned away. "Uhh… don't mention it." He trailed off. "Anyway, we're leaving as soon as Daretti builds us our rides."

"Where?" Jaune asked.

"Beacon Academy."

* * *

"Here's your stupid boring jeep." Daretti pouted.

Ataldis looked around. It was midday now. He looked up to the cliffs on which Beacon resided. The robots and kor had been easily loaded into five military-style trucks.

"The self-driving trucks are cool, though." Ataldis noted. "Thanks, Daretti."

"There's a road that goes up over there." Qrow pointed to a section of cliffs.

Ataldis climbed in the driver's seat, and the convoy drove off.

They climbed up the switchbacks that lead up to the top of the cliff, and after an hour, Beacon was within sight.

Or what was left of it.

"Oh no." Ataldis said.

Arrayed before them was a sea of black. The Grimm had arrived at Beacon first. Goliaths trumpeted in joy as they attacked the remaining sentience on Remnant. A few points of light shone through as Huntresses and Huntsman fought desperately against the horde. And above it all was a huge black Grimm Dragon. It flew around the battlefield, dripping black clouds that spawned even more Grimm.

Then it turned to the people that had just arrived at the horrific scene, and charged straight toward them.

* * *

 **Grimm Dragon 2BBR**

 **Creature - Dragon Horror {MR}**

 **Flying**

 **When Grimm Dragon deals combat damage to a player, you may put a creature card with converted mana cost 4 or less from your hand or graveyard onto the battlefield.**

 **5/5**


	33. Glorious Anthem

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **MCZ: I'm glad you like the story.**

* * *

"Fog!" Ataldis shouted.

A thick mist appeared all around the convoy.

Daretti flipped a switch and the other trucks flipped open, deploying the army of robots and kor on the ground. The planeswalkers, Qrow and Blake clambered out of the jeep.

"Beacon is being attacked!" Blake cried.

"We need to save them!" Jaune added.

He began organizing the army in the direction of the Grimm.

Daretti cocked his shotgun.

"Let's go save a bunch of people and shoot some Grimm!" He shouted.

"Here's to hoping they haven't all died yet." Ataldis noted.

"Agreed." Qrow responded.

"Qrow!" Jaune shouted. "I'm going to fight to majority of the Grimm with my army. You, Blake, Daretti, and Ataldis will be in charge of fighting the larger ones like the Goliaths and that Dragon."

"Got it." Qrow said.

Blake looked up at the misty sky.

"How long does this barrier last?" She wondered.

The space she was looking up at was suddenly filled by the head of a massive Grimm Dragon. It roared in fury, leaving just enough time for Daretti to aim his shotgun and fire three shots in rapid succession right into its open mouth. It shrieked in pain and flew away.

"That long." Daretti answered.

Black drops dripped off its surface. Grimm began to form where they hit the ground, only to be cut down by Qrow and Blake. The misty barrier began to dissipate, revealing the masses of Grimm behind it.

"Here they come!" Jaune shouted.

The robots and kor moved as one, readying their swords and guns at the approaching horde.

"What side to your want?" Ataldis asked Daretti.

"Trust me, you'll have a much better time if you stay in the truck." Daretti cackled.

"Fine." Ataldis grumbled. "I'll watch the stuff."

He climbed into the driver's seat and watched as the Fog dispersed completely and the first of the Grimm ran towards Jaune's army.

Qrow and Blake sprung into action on the left flank of Jaune's army. Blake dove between Grimm, stabbing a Beowolf with her katana as she passed by. Qrow stabbed an attacking Ursa, then his sword flipped down and he shot an Alpha Beowolf a few meters away. He looked to Jaune's army.

The robots and kor were holding their own against the tide of Grimm. Jaune was at the front, fighting alongside his army as he drove them forward. Qrow heard a shout over the sounds of battle and Jaune's sword lit up. The kor's swords responded in kind, and the army began to make headway into the Grimm.

Qrow cut through an approaching Beowolf, then he leapt forward and his sword stabbed right through a Deathstalker.

He looked forward at where the army was headed. Above the mass of black was a huge, bipedal wolf Grimm, with its fur tinted slightly green. It threw its head up and howled.

"A Packcaller!" Qrow exclaimed. "Blake! We need to kill that thing!"

Blake bound an Ursa Major with the strap her gun attached to, then cut right through the Grimm. She retrieved the rest of Gambol Shroud.

"On it!" She called back.

Qrow's sword flipped up and completed its transformation into a scythe. He ran forward, dodging a Deathstalker's stinger, and leapt up into the air. He landed next to the Packcaller. Now that he was next to it, he could see the Grimm was more than twice his height. He swung forward, but the Packcaller caught him mid flight. Qrow crashed into the ground.

Black danced through the lesser Grimm and swung at the Packcaller with Gambol Shroud. The Grimm flinched, but it counterattacked, sending Blake to the ground.

It then lifted its head up again, sending an ear-splitting howl across the battlefield.

"No!" Qrow cried.

He leapt forward, and his scythe cut through the Packcaller's torso. Its howl, however, continued to reverberate, growing louder and louder until two Goliaths formed from the mass of Grimm.

Meanwhile, Daretti was having the time of his life.

He fired his shotgun into the ranks of the Grimm, drastically reducing their numbers. Daretti cackled and wheeled forward.

An Alpha Beowolf leaped from the fray. Daretti swiftly launched his wheelchair sideways, then fired several rounds at the beast. It fell to the ground with a thud. Daretti pointed his shotgun at an approaching Ursa and fired.

Then the Packcaller's howl pierced the air and the Goliaths appeared.

"Well this certainly got more interesting." The goblin remarked.

Ataldis sat upward in the driver's seat after hearing the howl.

"That can't be good." He remarked.

Then the Goliaths rose up.

" _Warning._ " A mechanical voice said. " _Threat level reached._ "

"Well no crap!"

" _Transforming into combat-action mode._ "

The machine began to click, and the ground receded outside the windshield. Music began to play as the machine transformed.

 _I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride._

 _I'm wanted dead or alive._

 _Wanted dead or alive._

"What the- Daretti!" Ataldis shouted.

Within seconds, Ataldis found himself in the chest of a giant bipedal mecha conveniently as tall as a Goliath.

" _Target acquired._ "

The machine focused on the first of the Goliaths.

" _Firing main cannon._ "

It lifted up it arms and fired its hidden payload of missiles. The missiles struck against the well-armored Grimm. It staggered back, but recovered easily and charged forward.

"So you call this a better time?!" Ataldis shouted. "When I get out of here, Daretti, I'm gonna- ow!"

The mecha ran towards the line just as it was about to hit the ranks of the robots and kor below, in jumped upwards. Its outstretched first slammed into the side of the Goliath's face. The Grimm staggered again, but it counterattacked, slamming its tusks into the side of the mech. The mech blocked the attack and punched the Goliath again.

Jaune, meanwhile, commanded the army with expertise. Through his practice, the moving the army was now more like moving another part of his body. He quickly instructed the Atlesian Knights to focus down an Ursa Major. It collapsed under the shower of bullets. Jaune looked at the Goliaths before him. He began gathering mana and pointed his sword and the nearest Goliath.

"Smite the Monstrous!" he shouted.

A blast of white mana came out of his outstretched sword. It slammed into the Goliath and the beast began to glow. After a few seconds, it exploded in a flash of brilliant white light.

Blake came to with Qrow carrying her away from a Goliath. He set her down behind friendly lines.

"I'm fine." Blake asserted.

Qrow nodded.

"I'm sure you will be after another rest. You still nearly died yesterday." He said.

Ataldis recovered and climbed up into the cockpit.

"Switching to manual control." He said aloud.

He dodged a swipe from a Goliath and fired a new round of missiles at the beast. With another punch, this time rocket-assisted, the Grimm went down.

"Where did that Dragon go?" Ataldis wondered.

Then he saw the Grimm flying over Beacon Tower. It crashed into the top of the tower with a flash of green light.

"There it is." Ataldis remarked.

He opened a cockpit door and called down to Jaune.

"I'm going to go fight that Grimm Dragon!" He said. "Try to advance the line as quickly as possible! Some of your friends are still alive!"

Ataldis pulled a switch on the mecha and it lurched forward, stepping on the lesser Grimm in its path.

"Inspired Charge!" Jaune shouted.

The kor began to fight with renewed vigor slamming to the various Beowolves, Ursai, and Deathstalkers in their path. Daretti charged forward, firing his shotgun at any Grimm that moved.

Once Ataldis was within range of the Grimm Dragon, he commanded the mecha to fire its missiles. The missiles struck the side of the beast. It turned its head and flew right at Ataldis.

The xenomorph didn't have enough time to say "oh crap" before the Grimm Dragon collided with the mecha. The mecha broke into tiny shards of metal, while the Dragon barely got bruised. A Storm Crow flew up from the wreckage.

The Storm Crow flew over to where Jaune's forces charged forward. Ataldis changed back into human form.

"That was probably not the smartest idea ever." He admitted.

Jaune meanwhile, advanced the line at a rapid pace, cutting down scores of Grimm every second with his army. He was close enough now to see the Hunters that fought back against the Grimm.

"It's the rest of Team RWBY!" He exclaimed. "And Team SSSN! We can save them!"

His forces overran the last of the Grimm around Beacon. A few seconds later, Blake, Qrow, Daretti, and Ataldis were there as well.

Then the Grimm Dragon circled back.

Ataldis prepared a spell and his eyes glowed blue. Daretti cocked his shotgun. Qrow and Blake withdrew their weapons. Jaune's sword glowed white with energy.

The Dragon began to dive right at the team, but it began to struggle to pull away until it finally managed to pull out of its dive and fly off, still struggling to retreat from its foes.

"That was weird." Ataldis remarked.

"Who else is in danger?" Jaune asked Ruby.

"By Monty you're alive!" Ruby exclaimed. "I saw Team CFVY over on the north side."

Jaune ran in that direction. As he crossed the fragmenting courtyard, he heard a snap. He looked down and saw his foot had stepped on a pair of aviators. Coco's aviators.

"Oh Monty." he breathed.

Jaune rushed forward. Far in the distance, he could see a mass of Grimm surrounding-

"Velvet!" Jaune shouted.

The faunus girl wielded illusory copies of Pyrrha's sword and shield, an extension of her weapon's ability to copy and other weapon it sees. She fought desperately against the Grimm. A Nevermore aimed its wings at her and its feathers impaled her in the chest.

"No!" Jaune cried.

He charged forward, sword glowing white. The Grimm did not stand a chance. With a few swings, not even the Nevermore survived. On the ground before him were the bodies of Team CFVY. Yatsuhashi had fallen first, followed quickly by Coco and Fox. Only Velvet survived long enough to give Jaune the illusion of hope that any of them could be saved.

Ataldis came up to Jaune.

"Nature's Spiral." The xenomorph said.

The earth reclaimed the bodies of the fallen Hunters.

"Why did you do that?" Jaune asked.

"The world reincarnates the fallen." Ataldis answered. "I recycled their components, to be used again in the creation of new life. At least then it will do us some good."

Jaune sighed.

"I guess that makes sense." He admitted.

"People are going to die, Jaune." Ataldis said. "If you think these Hunters will be the only ones to die during this, you're wrong. However, we have also accomplished much today. We have reunited with Beacon. Bolas will not let this go unanswered, and despite all we did today we would not even last a second against him."

"What do we do now?" Jaune asked.

"For now, we should find your team."

* * *

 **Lyrics are from _Wanted Dead or Alive_ by Bon Jovi**

* * *

 **Grimm Packcaller 3GG**

 **Creature - Wolf Horror {R}**

 **When Grimm Packcaller enters the battlefield, if an opponent was dealt damage this turn, look at the top four cards of your library. You may put a creature card from among them onto the battlefield. Put the rest into your graveyard.**

 **3/3**


	34. Stasis

**I loved the most recent Uncharted Realms. As always, thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **ChimaTigon: Unfortunately, team CFVY is dead. You will have to keep reading to figure out what happened to Pyrrha.**

* * *

"Daretti!" Ataldis shouted. "When I said to design something that was a practical use of materials, a transformer was not what I had in mind!"

Daretti laughed.

"I said you would have a better time if you stayed in the thing." The goblin replied. "Besides, I needed someone to pilot the thing and _not_ get it destroyed on the first run!"

Ruby giggled.

Ataldis looked around. Besides the planeswalkers, Blake and Qrow, only Ruby and Weiss stood outside.

"Where is everyone else?" He asked.

"Probably dead." Qrow answered, taking a drink from his hip flask.

"Scarlet got hurt pretty badly in the fight." Weiss responded. "The rest of team SSSN went down to check on him. Ren and Nora are there as well."

"What about Yang?" Blake asked.

"Where's Pyrrha?" Jaune added.

Ruby looked down.

"After the wall fell," she began, "Yang fought with us to get as many people to Beacon as we could. She charged right at a massive Griffin, and it… it tore her arm clean off."

Qrow grimaced.

"Is she-" Blake began to ask.

"She's alive." Ruby answered. "And now that you're back, we have the entire team here! Even Ataldis is back with Jaune - and a massive army!"

"I forgot that was a thing." Ataldis remarked. "Well the Grimm certainly haven't gone away, so we can still finish our original objective. You all could become the Defenders of Remnant after all."

"Well I don't think Yang is in any condition to fight." Weiss responded. "And Pyrrha…"

Jaune's eyes grew wide.

"What happened to her?!" He shouted.

"No one really knows." Weiss admitted. "Look, its best if we show you. This way."

She lead Jaune inside Beacon tower on the most painful walk of his life. They walked into an elevator with Ataldis, Qrow, Blake, Ruby, and Daretti beside them, and descended down into Beacon Vaults. The door opened.

"Oh Monty." Qrow whispered.

The dark-green hallways below Beacon were crowded with people.

"It was the only place we could keep the citizens safe." Ruby admitted.

"They're not safe. They're just dying slower in here." Ataldis observed.

The group walked in a central aisle kept clear of the starving citizens of Vale. When they neared the end, Jaune could see a white-haired figure.

"Ozpin!" Jaune shouted.

For once in his life, Ozpin was shocked.

"By Oum's Light!" He exclaimed. "You're alive! Oh Monty I'm so sorry."

He looked down and shook his head.

"For what?" Jaune looked concerned.

Then he looked behind the Headmaster and saw the two stasis chambers. The one on the left housed an unfamiliar woman with rust-colored hair. But the one on the right…

"No!" Jaune cried. "Pyrrha…"

He could barely contain his tears.

"She's not dead." Ozpin exclaimed. "But she is-"

"In a coma." Ataldis finished. "But why…"

Then his brain began to process the information in front of him.

"This is a machine for transferring souls!" He cried. "You latched her soul onto Pyrrha… for what? To save her? For a power in her soul? …Of course! The Tale of the Four Maidens! And the person in the other stasis chamber was the Fall Maiden. First Rule of Planar Adventuring: All the legends and stories are actually true."

Then he faced the Headmaster.

"Congratulations, Ozpin." Ataldis said. "You have managed to keep a power of oldwalker origin from me."

"What's an oldwalker?" Blake asked.

Ataldis ignored the question. "And, instead of extracting this power from its owner in a safe, responsible manner, you decided to mess with something that even _I_ will not mess with!"

"That's harsh." Daretti noted. "He messes with almost everything."

"We were desperate." Ozpin said. "We needed every weapon we could muster to fight against the Grimm, and the power of the Fall Maiden contained within Amber's soul is quite the weapon. Pyrrha was our best shot."

"And here we are." Ataldis responded. "Vale's collapsed, the inhabitants are starving, and you're down a Huntress. Did you honestly think imposing another soul on her was a _good_ idea? I don't know whether you're lucky the combination of two souls in one body didn't kill them both, or unlucky that they must go on in such a tormented state!"

Jaune turned to Ataldis.

"You can heal her, right?" He asked. "You said she's in agony like this!"

Ataldis shook his head.

"I can heal many physical wounds." He responded. "But even before the Mending I could not repair souls. The best I could do was visualize my own. I do know somebody who probably could heal her, but Korron is fighting the Eldrazi right now."

"Who's Korron, what are oldwalkers and what's the Mending?" Blake asked exasperatedly.

"Korron is my mentor and a millennia-old elemental avatar." Ataldis explained. "Unfortunately, Korron's a bit preoccupied with an invasion of unfathomable evil at the moment to come and help us. The Mending and oldwalkers are a bit more complicated. You all should listen to this, since it has to do with our current problems."

Ataldis waited for everyone to start listening.

"Originally, planeswalkers, such as myself, were almost omnipotent. We could topple civilizations, build armies, and even create planes - or destroy them. In retrospect, we call such planeswalkers "oldwalkers". The various invasions, planar-wide disasters, doomsday devices, and corrupting pathogens caused in part by the oldwalkers resulted in the unravelling of time itself more than fifty years ago.

The repairing of the time rifts was known as the Mending. In exchange for the Multiverse continuing to exist, planeswalkers gave up their god-like power."

"And you think the Maiden powers were created by one of these oldwalkers?" Qrow asked.

"Some random guy gives a punch of people a power no one had ever heard of before and then disappears? Yeah, that sounds like an oldwalker to me." Ataldis answered. "Pay attention to the good wizards in fairy tales." He looked at Ozpin. "Most of them turn out to be particularly powerful planeswalkers.

Anyway, as you can imagine, some planeswalkers were not happy about losing their position as physical gods. One of them was Nicol Bolas, who Jaune encountered here, on Remnant."

"Bolas is trying to use Remnant somehow to gain back his power?" Weiss inferred.

Ataldis laughed.

"Bolas has already used the Conflux of Alara to do so." He answered. "I have no idea why he is here. But it can't be any good."

"So we're fighting a God." Qrow established. "How exactly have we not died yet?"

"I don't know." Ataldis answered. "But we need to find out."

* * *

While Ataldis lectured, Daretti pulled Ruby aside.

"So I hear from Ataldis that there are weapons that I should check out." He began. "I saw Jaune's and, while it is an excellent sword, I am not at all impressed."

Ruby laughed.

"Yeah. He's an exception. My weapon, on the other hand, is pretty cool." She drew out Crescent Rose and extended out to reveal all of its glory.

Daretti's eyes began to shine.

"By the blood of Urza, Mishra, and Slobad…" Daretti whispered reverently. "Is that a scythe _and_ a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle!?"

"Yep." Ruby responded. "I built it myself."

"YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME!" Daretti screeched in delight. "How do you activate the transformations? What materials is it made out of? What propellant do you use?"

"We all use Dust." Ruby answered.

"What's that?" Daretti asked.

"It's a type of crystal that explodes violently when disturbed." Ruby responded.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MY WHOLE LIFE!" Daretti shouted.

He sped through the hallway, looking for an appropriate place to start building.

Ataldis ran up to Ruby.

"Daretti found your weapon, didn't he?" Ataldis said.

"Yep." Ruby confirmed.

Ataldis sighed. "I better go find him. I'll need him soon."

* * *

"We built a medical bay in this section of the vaults, off the main hallway." Ozpin explained. "Yang is in the room on the left."

Blake stepped into the room, followed by Daretti and Ataldis. Yang was lying in a bed, her right arm cut off before the elbow and wrapped in bandages.

"Yang…" Blake began, tears welling up inside her.

"Hi Blake." Yang's voice was almost monotone.

"I'm so sorry…" Blake could hold back no longer. Tears streamed down her face. "I'm not going to run anymore."

"It doesn't matter." Yang replied. "My father is dead, and if my mom wasn't dead before she certainly is now. I can't fight anymore, Blake. It's hopeless."

Ataldis examined Yang's intact arm.

"'Tis only a flesh wound." He dismissed. "Daretti, what are you thinking?"

The goblin held up Ember Celica.

"I like the design, but it's lacking something. I'm thinking RPGs, a machine gun or five, maybe few dozen missile launchers as well. This Dust stuff is sweet!" Daretti responded.

"Her nerves are severed right here." Ataldis assessed. "The elbow begins a few centimeters down. Make sure to get the proportions right."

"What are you doing?" Blake asked.

"We're going to build Yang a new arm." Daretti declared. He turned to the blonde. His face shone with childlike excitement. "You are going to kick so much ass!"

He sped off to start building.

Ataldis reached into his pack and took out the pouch of seeds from Zendikar.

"While Daretti's doing that, I'm going to see what I can do about the food situation." He announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaune continued to stand by Pyrrha. He walked over and traced his fingers along the glass. He stared at the face of his teammate.

Her eyes were shut tightly, as if the mere thought of opening them was painful. The rest of her face revealed little else, locked in ceaseless torture.

He clenched his fists.

Then Jaune heard voices coming towards him.

"…So where's Ironwood?" Qrow asked.

"Dead." Ozpin answered. "He sacrificed himself to save the lives of five-hundred Vytal Festival attendees."

Qrow sighed. "For all his faults, he was a good friend."

"We need to focus on other things." Glynda cautioned.

"That reminds me. According to Ataldis, Jaune saw a caped woman with this Bolas person, along with another guy named Taigam." Qrow informed. "Do you think it's… her?"

"From the sound of it, Bolas is more dangerous." Ozpin responded. "But it does seem likely she is involved."

"We should tell the others soon." Glynda suggested. "They deserve to know."

Then the sound of footsteps coming from a different direction.

"Ren!" Nora cried. "It's Jaune!"

The knight barely had time to brace himself before he was assaulted by a woman in pink.

"Nora, please get off him." Ren said.

"But he's back! That means the whole team…"

Then she turned to face Pyrrha and her frozen expression.

"Right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jaune responded.

"I hate to be that guy, but lights out is in half an hour." Ren informed. "We should probably find you a place to stay."

* * *

Ataldis's Field Journal

Entry: 2 _ _ _ _ _ Date: 29.03.2086

 _I don't know what to do. Not really. I did manage to actually accomplish something, but I'm not sure who's going to give into despair first: me or Jaune._

 _Why am I helping these people? Why am I doing this? I should be finding some sort of logical justification for why Remnant is not worth saving, but I'm not. Perhaps the desire to correct my mistakes is stronger than any other desire I have. I've certainly made quite a few on this plane, far more than on any other plane I've been on. If examining and fixing mistakes leads to learning, then I may have learned more during my time here than during the previous seventy years. Therefore, it would be only natural that I continue to help. After all, the reason I started doing this was to learn and discover._

 _I'm getting too philosophical here. Let's recap._

 _I found Blake and Qrow, and with them as well as Jaune, Daretti, and an army, we fought an army of Grimm. Having reunited with the survivors of the Grimm invasion of Vale, I am currently in the courtyard of Beacon Academy._

 _Or what's left of it, anyway._

 _So right now, the place is secure, but the people inside are starving. Fortunately, I have these seeds from Zendikar, and the plants they produce are edible. I am currently cloning them. Once that is done, I will plant them in the ground and then spend the night casting spells to get them to grow faster. The last time I got this little sleep was during junior year of high school. (My spark ignited before college.)_

 _Anyway, I hope I survive long enough to write in this again._

 _-Ataldis, the Wanderer_

* * *

The next day, the planeswalkers sat with Ruby in a small room.

"I thought we would gather ourselves here to plan out the day, just the planeswalkers and the team leaders. Ozpin should be meeting us shortly." Jaune informed.

"I don't know about you, but I have a super sweet robot arm to work on! And a few other projects!" Daretti declared.

"What's the food situation?" Jaune asked.

"Getting there." Ataldis replied. "These things take a little time."

"I'm going to go summon more kor." Jaune said. "The battles have taken their toll."

"Sounds good." Ataldis said. "I'll talk to Ozpin and then get started."

Suddenly, a the room was filled with brilliant light. Once the intensity died down, Ataldis looked at its source.

Levitating in front of him was a humanoid energy being, glowing in blue, red, and green.

"Korron!" Ataldis exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Ataldis! Daretti! I found you!" Korron responded

"Hey! So uhh about that helping thing…" Daretti began.

"It is time." Korron said. "The Eyes are assembled and we are ready to fight Emrakul. All we are waiting for is you two."

* * *

 **Tamper with the Soul 1UB**

 **Enchantment - Aura {C}**

 **Enchant creature**

 **At the beginning of the upkeep of enchanted creature's controller, tap enchanted creature and that player loses 1 life.**

" _ **Did you honestly think imposing another soul on her was a**_ **good** _**idea?"**_


	35. Crux of Fate

**So Kaldesh is going to be the next plane. Who's ready to assemble some contraptions? Also, 4-color Commander decks look sweet. I honestly thought I would be saving money this year…**

 **On another note, I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **vasquez,jareth: I'm sorry to say your review got cut off. If you were talking about my card in the last chapter, I imagine it would be good in control.**

 **AsuravartintheCreatorDestroyer: I neither confirm nor deny any of your predictions, but it's certainly interesting to see what other people think will happen. About the Conflux thing, like you said, it's a nitpick and it doesn't really matter since Bolas is extremely powerful either way. I'm glad you understand my motivations for killing Team CFVY. This is a war against arguably the most powerful planeswalker in the Multiverse. People will bite the dust pretty regularly.**

 **MCZ: That idea was floating around in my head at one point. Imagine Chandra vs. Cinder…**

* * *

"Who's that?" Ruby asked, pointing at the elemental avatar in front of her.

"That's Korron." Jaune explained.

"I thought Ataldis said he was fighting some giant spaghetti monster thing." Ruby commented.

"Yeah, I don't know." Jaune said. "Maybe he-"

Daretti laughed.

"What?" Jaune turned to look at the goblin.

"I hate to break it to you, but ageless avatars of wisdom don't have genders." Daretti informed.

"Don't worry about it too much." Ataldis cut in. "Since most societies in the Multiverse assume that all sentience is gender-binary, Korron deliberately does not pick a gender to test how well potential students adapt to a new way of thinking. Since you're not a prospective Eye of Korron, it's no big deal. You're only demonstrating your ignorance and complete lack of nuance."

"Plus, I like messing with people. And having my identity expressed accurately." Korron interjected. The avatar's voice contained as much energy as their radiant body.

"Like most tasks Korron has you do, you think it's easy until you try it." Ataldis said. "But that's the point."

"Aren't we getting a little off topic?" Jaune noticed. "Korron, what happened to your plane? Is it still in danger?"

"Indeed." Korron said. "Daretti certainly managed to throw us off track."

"It's what I do." The goblin bragged.

"Regarding Jaune's questions, you are correct that I have been single-handedly fighting the Eldrazi Titan Emrakul for quite some time now." Korron said. "Well, that's not true. My Elementals have been an extraordinary help in saving the vast majority of the information in our archives."

"You're fighting the biggest Eldrazi of them all, and _holding your own_!?" Jaune was dumbfounded.

"Fighting Emrakul long enough to move some databases and actually imprisoning her are two very different things." Korron warned. "But if all goes well, my Meditation Realm will have a rather large piece of abstract art frozen above it. We'll have to redesign the place, of course, but we can think about that later."

Then Korron paused. The planeswalker's shining eyes shifted, then focused.

"Hold on, I gotta go take care of this." Korron planeswalked away, but the shimmering portal did not disappear, instead revealing the scene beyond.

A massive Eldrazi the size of a skyscraper, one of Emrakul's largest spawn, hovered over the forested landscape. Below it, the trees began to twist and turn into an army of lesser Eldrazi Spawn. Korron flew towards the threat, and smaller energy beings, the Elementals, began to follow the planeswalker. They formed intricate shapes in the air, copying the layline pattern of the world. Korron tapped into the power of the laylines and let loose dozens of multicolored energy spheres at the Spawn. When they hit the ground, they exploded in blasts of red, blue and green. In a few seconds, only the largest Eldrazi remained.

The Elementals shifted in unison, glowing with energy while copying a different set of laylines. Korron fired focused jets of water at the Eldrazi, tearing into its lattice body. The planeswalker followed it up with an intense blast of fire large enough to consume the eldritch abomination several times over. With a motion of Korron's ethereal hands, giant clouds of leaves appeared in the air. They turned their pointed ends towards the Eldrazi, then they shot at the beast with more intensity than the fastest bullet. The attack ripped the Eldrazi to shreds, disintegrating into nothingness before they reached the ground.

Korron returned to Remnant and closed the portal.

"Sorry about that." They apologized.

There were blank looks of awe from everyone in the room.

"Anyway, I need Ataldis and Daretti to come with me." Korron continued. "The more planeswalkers we have, the faster this will go and the less damage will be done to my plane."

Ruby turned to Ataldis shock.

"But… you can't leave! You need to save the world!" She cried in protest.

"'Ataldis' and 'saving the world.'" Korron remarked. "I never thought I would hear that combination of words. Don't get me wrong, I'm not discouraging this, except for that whole imprison-an-evil-abomination-before-it-can-do-any-more-damage-to-the-Multiverse thing."

Ataldis buried his head in his hands. "It's… complicated." He said. "I messed up and the Grimm destroyed one of the few bastions of sentience on this plane. I'll fill you in on the details later, suffice to say, Nicol Bolas is here as well."

"Bolas is here!?" Korron shouted. "Then we absolutely must do something! You have to remain here and stop whatever he's planning!"

Then Ozpin came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late-" Then he noticed the newcomer. "Who's that?"

"I am Korron." Korron said. "Who are you?"

"Ozpin." Ozpin responded.

"Interesting…" Korron trailed off. "We must talk at a later date. Unfortunately, my time here is limited. I must go back and lead the Eyes in imprisoning Emrakul soon."

"Well in that case, I am here for Ataldis." Ozpin said. "Scarlet is not recovering from his wounds fighting the Grimm yesterday, and I need someone to heal him."

"I can do it." Jaune volunteered. He stood up and began following Ozpin.

"Thank you, Jaune." Ataldis said.

"Ruby, get your team together and start training." Jaune commanded. "I've delegated some of my army for use in sparring practice."

"On it!" The red girl said, and she scrambled from the room.

"So I found a new magical explosive so I'm gonna go play with it." Daretti said.

Korron laughed. "I would expect nothing less from you. Given that Bolas is here, I suspect you will need it."

Now only Ataldis and Korron remained.

"So how are things?" Korron asked.

"I don't know. This plane is still in pretty bad shape compared to when I first arrived." Ataldis assessed. "Here, let me fill you in on what's happened…"

* * *

Jaune hurried down to the medical bay. He opened the door to reveal Neptune staring at the wall.

"Hey Neptune." Jaune said.

"Ah!" Then he turned and saw Jaune. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. I thought they were sending a healer."

"I am a healer." Jaune corrected.

"You are?!" Neptune shouted.

"Yeah." Jaune answered. "Ataldis taught me the basics and I learned a few more spells from Nahira, so I should be able to do something."

"Spells?" Neptune asked. "Where have you been for the past month?"

"Another world." Jaune answered.

"Did I hear that correctly?"

"Yep."

"You know what, just heal Scarlet."

Neptune lead Jaune around a corner and into a small room. Sun and Sage were sitting inside with Scarlet lying on a bed.

"Hey guys!" He announced. "Jaune here is going use his alien wizard powers, and Scarlet will be saved!"

"Alien wizard powers?" Sun repeated incredulously.

"Alien wizard powers." Neptune replied. "Hey, how's Scarlet doing?"

"I don't know." Sun said. "Hey Scarlet, how are you doing?"

Scarlet's eyes popped open.

"Wot if your legs… didn't know they were legs?" He mumbled.

"See? He's delirious!" Sun exclaimed. "He was talking about headlight fluid just a few minutes ago! Jaune, please tell me alien wizards can fix this stuff!"

"I'm… not sure I know what's happened to him." Jaune admitted. "I think this will work."

He approached Scarlet and raised his hand above him. It began to glow white. After a few seconds, Scarlet bolted upright.

"Scarlet?" Sun said.

"Hey guys. How long was I out?"

"He's back!" Neptune shouted. He and Sun began dancing around the room. "Whaddya say, Sage?"

"Meh." Sage responded.

"He doesn't talk much." Sun said. "Anyway, glad you could help! Hey, sorry about Pyrrha. I take it none of your wizard friends could do anything about her?"

"Ataldis said nobody could help except for…" Then realization dawned on Jaune's face. "Oh Monty Oum."

He scrambled back upstairs as fast as he could.

* * *

"Well." Korron said. "This seems to be quite the situation."

Ataldis nodded.

"I will have to think about the best steps." Korron said. "I cannot help you much. There is too much knowledge on my plane. If Emrakul destroys it, then several millennia of research, insights, and wisdom is lost forever."

"I know." Ataldis said.

"I know you know." Korron responded. "I also know that you, combined with everyone else here and whatever help I can provide, will have enough intelligence and power to defeat Bolas."

Ataldis sighed. "But I don't."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I'm not a warrior." Ataldis admitting. "I'm a scientist. I don't fight. I explore. How am I going to defeat Nicol-freaking-Bolas?"

It was Korron's turn to sigh. "You underestimate the strength of the mind, Ataldis."

"I haven't. Bolas's mind is also strong enough to dominate any of ours."

"There are ways around that, you know." Korron replied. "But I'm not talking about that type of mental strength. Bolas is ingenious in his schemes, yes, but he limits his intelligence to himself. We, however, can understand the other colors. We might not value them, but we can understand their points of view. We can comprehend our own philosophy, and the philosophy of someone like Nicol Bolas. However, they cannot, or choose not, to understand us."

"That doesn't matter when they've destroyed the Multiverse."

Korron smiled. "But perhaps your open-mindedness might save it."

"Okay. I'm not a hero, though. I'm just fixing my mistakes."

"That's fine." Korron said. "Anyway, on to the subject of my help, I do foresee the need for another planeswalker. I have sent for Tamiyo. She should arrive any time now."

Suddenly, a green orb appeared in front of Ataldis.

"My plants are done!" He shouted.

"Whatever you're doing, I'll let you to it." Korron said.

Ataldis ran out of the room.

A minute later, the door burst open again. Jaune flopped into the room, completely out of breath.

"Hello again, Jaune." Korron said brightly.

"You're Korron!" Jaune managed to say.

"That's… correct. I guess."

"Ataldis said you could heal Pyrrha." He looked at Korron desperately. "Please."

"Well I could probably be of some assistance." Korron remarked. "Lead the way."

Jaune filled Korron in on the details.

"…So they tried to put another person's soul in her to give her this Oldwalker power, and now she's-"

Jaune held back tears.

"I understand." Korron responded. "Oldwalker power, huh? Ataldis and I were Oldwalkers, you know."

"Ataldis had-" He looked on Korron with a mixture of awe and fear.

"Oh, he told you about all the bad ones, didn't he!?" Korron cried. "That Yawgmoth fellow was something else, but an exception to the norm."

"What do you mean?"

"Ataldis never really used any powers that were specifically Oldwalker, except in the creation of my Elementals. Besides, we knew the Mending was going to happen beforehand, and we spent a considerable amount of time making sure all that we had built would function after the fact. It was only the greedy and shortsighted ones, like Bolas, that were hit hard by the cataclysm."

"I still can't imagine Ataldis with the power of a God." Jaune said. "What did he do with it?"

"You should ask him how his spark ignited." Korron responded. "It's a fine story."

The two planeswalkers walked up to where Pyrrha lay in stasis.

"I take it this is the place?" Korron asked.

"Yeah…" Jaune drifted towards the stasis chamber and put his hand on the glass.

"Can I ask you something?" Korron said.

"What?"

"Do you believe in destiny?" Korron's words echoed throughout the halls.

"Like a fate you can't avoid?" Jaune asked.

"Not exactly." Korron responded. "Independent of each other, all planes will reach an end state. Maximum entropy, if you will. However, planes are not independent. There are people like us that can walk between them, and, according to my millenia of research, actually alter a plane's destiny."

"So what does this have to do with helping Pyrrha?"

"I can see many possible realities, most made impossible by a planeswalker's intervention. Did you know that there are actually _two_ distinct versions of Tarkir? Anyway, without planeswalkers, there was another Remnant. In that reality, Pyrrha died on the top of this tower, but her soul disintegrated long before her body. But with the events that have transpired here, she has a second chance. A second chance with _you_."

Korron focused all of their power on the frozen girl. Delicate streams of multicolored mana flowed out of Korron's body. The Korron's ethereal instruments began picking apart Pyrrha's soul. Her auras flared to life. One side glowed bright red, while the other side was distinctly yellow-brown. As Korron worked, the brown glow shifted to a point and became a sphere independent of a human body. The planeswalker extinguished that soul as quickly as they could.

"May you have peace at last, Amber." Korron said solemnly.

Then Pyrrha's eyes flew open. A second later, the door to the stasis chamber burst open. Pyrrha's lungs drew breath for the first time in weeks.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune rushed to embrace the girl, but he found that Korron had restrained his legs.

"Hold it there, loverboy." Korron said. "I have to make sure the process worked correctly. I should have transferred the Maiden powers to her, but there could be some pretty nasty complications."

The avatar looked Pyrrha over.

"How do you feel?" Korron asked.

"A bit heavy." Pyrrha replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is Korron. I'm a planeswalker just like Jaune and Ataldis." Korron explained. "The heaviness you feel will likely pass in time as your body adjusts to its newfound powers. And what powers they are! Given time, you could rival many planeswalkers."

Korron let go of Jaune, and the knight ran over to Pyrrha.

"How are you feeling?" Jaune asked.

"Okay." Pyrrha responded. "What happened? Did we fight off the Grimm?"

Jaune sighed. "Eventually." He admitted. "But by the time Ataldis brought me back here they destroyed almost everything. We gathered as many survivors as we could and gave them shelter here. Beacon is all that is left."

"No!" Tears began to form in Pyrrha's eyes.

"It's going to be alright. We are going to find a way to save this world." Jaune spoke with iron determination.

"How can you say that!?" Pyrrha cried. "Everyone I loved is-"

Jaune interrupted her sentence with a kiss. They stood together, embracing each other for all it was worth. After a few seconds, Jaune pulled back.

"Not everyone." He stated firmly.

Suddenly, a shout came from down the hallway. "Someone's got food and water!" A voice yelled.

Immediately, the hallway roared to life. People rushed forward, eager to end their starvation and thirst.

"Hey! Don't crowd me! There's enough for everyone! Just let me explain how to use this stuff!" Ataldis's voice pierced through the crowd. "A little help here!" He called.

Jaune launched into action, calling forth his summoned kor currently in the Beacon courtyard.

Ataldis launched into his explanation. "These red fruit right here contains water in the middle! If you cut them open like this, you'll be able to drink the water without spilling any! DO NOT EAT THE FRUIT ITSELF! Put them right here so I can collect their seeds! For the other fruits, when you're done eating them, put the pits right here as well! One more thing: ONE FRUIT WILL BE ENOUGH TO FEED YOU FOR A DAY! I have engineered these to be as nutritionally efficient as possible, and you will feel full after eating just one! We need to conserve resources for a bit until I grow enough of these. Until then, ONLY ONE PER PERSON!"

As Ataldis ended his speech, kor appeared in the far end of the hall.

"Thanks, Jaune!" Ataldis called back. He handed several fruit to each kor soldier, and they began handing them out to the citizens.

For an hour, the planeswalkers helped distribute to people the first meal they had gotten in days.

"Thank you so much!" A woman with two children embraced Ataldis. The planeswalker stood awkwardly through the ordeal.

"You're one of those heroes in the old stories, aren't you?" An old man asked.

"I guess…" Ataldis turned to Korron. "Why are they saying all that stuff? It's not true."

"After saving them from certain death from both Grimm and starvation? No, Ataldis, they are right. In this story, you are the hero." Korron said.

"I could definitely see this being a movie." Daretti interjected. "Just think of it! It would be like, Daretti: The Movie! Directed by Michael Bay!" The goblin enthusiastically imitated the sound of several explosions going off at once.

"With our luck, we'd be in some stupid fanfiction." Ataldis quipped.

Then he thought about what Korron had said.

"If this is a story, and Nicol Bolas is this unbeatable bad guy, is there some sort of 'No man of woman born' kinda deal?" Ataldis asked.

"I'm afraid not." Korron said. "Prophecies are kinda cheap anyway. They're just there to make excuses for the plot. And they're honestly more trouble than they're worth. I mean, would you honestly want to hear that you're all going to die?"

"Yeah no." Jaune agreed.

"Well, with Tamiyo coming we have our scientist, Daretti's the engineer, fighter, and comic relief, Jaune's the everyman hero, Pyrrha's the hot warrior lady and love interest to the hero. Yeah, I'd say we got our heroic team all in place." Ataldis said. "Ozpin brought something to my attention, about the people we are fighting. I must see what Bolas is planning. According to Ozpin, his base is likely on the dragon-shaped continent to the north of here. I will go there and gather as much information as I can."

"I cannot ignore Emrakul any longer." Korron announced. "I must lead charge to imprison her again. Ataldis, remember what I said to you all those years ago. It carries the key to your success here."

Ataldis turned into a Storm Crow and flew towards the exit.

Korron turned to everybody still standing.

"I wish you all the best of luck." The avatar said.

Korron planeswalked away. Just like before, the portal stayed open, revealing the dynamic landscapes of Korron's Meditation Realm. All along the ground, dozens of bright blue lights flickered into existence for the briefest of seconds. And when they disappeared, in their place were planeswalkers. The Eyes of Korron rushed forward as a large Eldrazi filled the space in front of the portal. Then the planar doorway closed.

* * *

 **Fateful Fight WB**

 **Instant {U}**

 **Choose one—**

 **\- Target attacking creature gets -3/-3 until end of turn.**

 **\- Target attacking creature gains lifelink and indestructible until end of turn.**

" _ **Do you believe in destiny?"**_


	36. Trail of Evidence

**Eternal Masters is looking pretty sweet. I, personally, cannot wait to play with Isochron Scepter, Counterspell, Sinkhole, and Balance in a limited format.**

* * *

 **MCZ: Since the new Planeswalker decks have Chandra on the front cover, it is safe to assume that Chandra plays a role in the block. I think the main character is Saheeli Rai, though.**

* * *

Tamiyo flew above the fray. Like everyone else here, when Korron had shown her what was happening to the Meditation Realm, she had abandoned all her research and come straight away. Her work could wait. Right now, saving the accumulated knowledge of the Eyes of Korron from eternal annihilation at the hands of unfathomable eldritch abominations was far more important. Speaking of which, Emrakul appeared on the horizon, bringing her entire brood lineage along with her.

Why was Emrakul referred to in the feminine, anyway? It made no sense. The Eldrazi had nothing to indicate their genders. They were mindless, incomprehensible… things. Why were the big ones assigned genders? Someone's desperate attempt to achieve some degree of familiarity with the unknown? Or just the foolish assumption that Korron broke simply by existing?

Around her, the other planeswalkers began fighting. The dragon planeswalker Paarthurnax flew above her, obscuring the sun. One of them, at least. Paarthurnax flew straight at a cloud of levitating Eldrazi spawn. A stream of ice and fire came out of his open mouth, and the Eldrazi plummeted from the sky.

Eris ran towards a large Eldrazi and went to work. Lightning flashed around her as spells went haywire in her presence. A second later, Eris had linked herself with the Eldrazi in a Hive Mind, and forced both of them to cast a spell that would kill the user. Every user, that is, except Eris.

"Pact of the Titan!" She screeched.

The Eldrazi disintegrated.

She casted a flurry of spells intended to summon several Birds of Paradise and watched as her Possibility Storm turned them all into chickens, bears, and ancient Krosan beasts the size of tall buildings.

Tamiyo turned again and saw the old planeswalker Iroh. He fired a Lightning Bolt at the Eldrazi in front of him. He followed it up by consuming the towering abomination in a blast of fire.

Kydele, the Prophet of Kruphix, floated in the air. The god himself casted a four-armed shadow on the horizon behind her. With a wave of her hands, Kydele summoned a ten-headed Primordial Hydra, each head turning fight the oncoming Eldrazi brood.

Tamiyo readied her scrolls. All of the stories and discoveries she had archived were available to her. She lifted her arm out and a scroll appeared in her hand.

Suddenly, an Eldrazi at least three meters tall appeared behind her, ready to strike, then the swipe of an invisible sword sliced the Eldrazi in two. That must have been Zeratul, the ex-Silumgar Assassin.

Korron flew beside her.

"How are you doing, Tamiyo?" Korron asked.

"It seems that all the archives are still in working condition." Tamiyo responded. "Do you need something?"

"While Emrakul has attacked this plane, she may not be the greatest danger we face." Korron began. "On the plane known as Remnant, Ataldis and Daretti have encountered my old enemy, Nicol Bolas. I need you to go there and help them stop him."

"Why me?" Tamiyo said indignantly. "It was bad enough that you disrupted my research, but now you just send me somewhere else to… interfere?"

"Nicol Bolas represents a threat to countless words, Tamiyo. He seeks knowledge not to share or for knowledge's sake, but to abuse it and disrupt the balance of the Multiverse."

"Again, why me? Certainly Riku or Animar would be a much better choice? Kami, Paarthurnax served as Bolas's lieutenant for years before breaking free. Wouldn't he be the most likely to put up a fight against Nicol Bolas?"

"Overwhelming power will do nothing against Bolas, but ingenuity and discovery will. Besides, Remnant has the most interesting moon I've ever seen." Korron replied.

"Fine." Tamiyo agreed. "But if that infernal goblin tries anything…"

"Don't hurt him too badly if he does." Korron said. "Let me tell you about the situation on Remnant…"

* * *

Tamiyo stepped out onto a barren plateau, the planar portal closing behind her. She floated a few centimeters off the ground and began to examine the area as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon.

A battle had happened here, and recently. She observed a print a few meters away, and stepped towards it, taking out a scientific instrument that looked to be a cross between a ruler and a sextant. She measured the size and depth of the print before comparing the ambient mana in the print with a control.

Korron's retelling of Ataldis's journey checked out, at least in these specific areas. A Grimm, if one indeed produced the print, was far more massive than its leg should have supported. Additionally, the concentration of black mana, red mana, and even green mana was higher than normal by almost by a factor of two, although the difference between green mana was less pronounced.

Tamiyo looked around. In the distance, she saw a tower surrounded by several smaller stone buildings. It looked like the place Korron had described, Beacon Academy, but she had to be sure. A scroll appeared in her hand. It read, _On the Accuracy of Planeswalking_. Although she had been able to unlock only the powers of stories at first, she had quickly figured out how to use scholarly papers as well after joining the Eyes of Korron. She opened the contents of the scroll:

 _The average radius of error when planeswalking to an unknown location but known coordinates was found to be 1.6 kilometers in the horizontal direction… 75% of inaccuracies were caused by the layline attraction effect. Calculating the effective layline attraction and solving the mana-planeswalking equation will give the user their intended destination +/- 3 meters either horizontally or vertically._

A path of blue light appeared in front of Tamiyo, leading towards the distant towers. The path shone through the stone in between and ended in a bright blue light that only Tamiyo could see. Still floating on the air, she started walking toward Beacon.

 _Both a literal and metaphorical one._ She mused.

As she got closer to the towers, she saw the damages they had sustained. Bites, scratches and scorch marks appeared all across the stone pillars. Where Tamiyo deduced a courtyard had been was now overgrown with plants that looked distinctly… Zendikari.

Ah, of course, Ataldis's project. A way of feeding mass amounts of people. Impressive.

She strode through the mass of vegetation. All around her, the plants bore large red fruit just big enough to fit into the palm of her hand.

Tamiyo made her way to the tower. Even in its decrepit state, she could tell it carried immense power. It was a school, after all.

She heard the unsheathing of swords. All around her, creatures with pale skin not unlike her own surrounded her, brandishing their blades. She could make out the tiny details in the kor's appearance and behavior that indicated they had been summoned.

It was probably the work of this Jaune fellow. Or at least it better be. The other planeswalker she knew that was affiliated with the kor… well, she was not someone Tamiyo wanted to meet right now.

"Look who's here!" Daretti shouted.

Speaking of people she didn't want to meet, Daretti zipped through the underbrush.

"It's Tamiyo!" The goblin exclaimed. "Easy guys, she's a friendly. Actually, 'friendly' might not be the right word. Acquaintance? Controlling prick?"

"I did not come here because I wanted to see you, Daretti." She gritted her teeth. "I would much rather be researching the moon of Innistrad. I am only here because I trust Korron's judgement. Where's Ataldis?"

"He's away." Daretti answered. "He found where Bolas is and decided to gather some intel."

Tamiyo sighed.

Just then, Jaune came running out of the tower. Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren trailed behind him.

"The kor just reported there were intruders!" Jaune shouted. "Daretti, are you alright?"

"Everything's fine!" Daretti called back. "Tamiyo's here."

Jaune walked towards the levitating moonfolk. He held out his hand.

"My name's Jaune." He said. "And these are my friends, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora."

Tamiyo bowed slightly.

"Greetings, Jaune." She replied. "My name is Tamiyo, the Moon Sage. If you excuse me, I will start my work."

"What are you going to do?" Jaune asked.

"For some unknown reason, Korron sent me here to help stop Bolas." She responded. "And I will do that the only way I know how: through observations and research."

Tamiyo took out her spyglass and walked away.

* * *

A short while later, Tamiyo found herself at the top of a still-intact dormitory. Ataldis had not been very diligent about cleaning up his lab, but she could put the materials to good use. Right now, however, she fixed her eyes on the moon of Remnant.

By the Kami, Korron was right.

The moon hung brightly in the night sky, like any other, but it was broken on one side. Pieces, splinters, of the shattered moon hung in place.

Intriguing.

Certainly, gravity was not a player here. If it was, the moon would have collapsed upon itself, reforming its spherical shape. But why? Was there a force countering gravity? Did gravity simply not exist up there? Or was the moon a projection of some kind? An observatory would have to be set up here, and quickly. Would Daretti be willing to build one?

Tamiyo silently regretted her actions back in the courtyard. Daretti deserved all her grief, but if she needed his help to seek the truth…

It was at this moment that a Storm Crow descended from the sky, landing next to her. Tamiyo recognized Ataldis even before he turned back into his human form. His eyes looked wide as he caught his breath.

"How did your reconnaissance go?" She asked.

"I know." Ataldis paused. "I know what Bolas is planning."

"You think you do." Tamiyo corrected. "How strong is your evidence?"

"Pretty strong." Ataldis replied. He reached into his pack and pulled out three small cylinders of metal.

"You're trying to detect high concentrations of mana?" Tamiyo asked.

"To locate Nicol Bolas, yes." Ataldis answered. "But the results are quite disturbing."

* * *

Hours earlier, a Storm Crow flew over a vast ocean. The sun began to set as dark black clouds appeared on the horizon. Ataldis continued on, undaunted. He arrived on a hostile, desolate landscape. A red ash filled the air around him, and the obscuring clouds were omnipresent.

Ataldis landed in a clearing between the mountains. All around him, shining purple crystals throbbed with energy. He crouched down in human form and delicately grabbed one no bigger than a small pebble and carefully placed it in a sealed container.

Ataldis grabbed his pack, put the crystal sample in it, and took out the three metal cylinders. He activated each one and placed them a few meters apart, waiting for the quick measurement to complete.

That's when he saw the obsidian-black steps. He tread lightly up each one, until he got to the very top.

It was Salem. Or what was left of her decaying body. But she fit Ozpin's description perfectly. Ataldis skirted around her, and looked out at what lay beyond.

"No…" Ataldis gasped.

In an instant he had gathered the metal mana detectors, turned into a Storm Crow, and flew back to Beacon faster than a bat out of hell, or in this case, a crow out of a place that sure looked like hell.

* * *

"Let me see these results." Tamiyo said.

Ataldis held up one of the metal cylinders and a holographic projection appeared above it.

"Kami, that mana level is over 9000." Tamiyo stated. "Are you sure these results are accurate?"

"I don't know." Ataldis answered. "But each other detector had the same result, and they all point to the same location."

"But that amount of power…" Tamiyo trailed off.

"Is insane, I know." Ataldis said. "But if Bolas has access to it, what happens on Remnant will be the least of our worries if we don't rectify the situation."

Jaune ran up behind them.

"I saw the Storm Crow." He breathed. "I knew it was you. What did you find?"

"Salem is dead." Ataldis answered. "There's an unknown source of mana on Remnant capable of wiping out a planet, probably under Bolas's control, and that's not even the worst of it."

"What's worse?" Jaune asked apprehensively.

"I saw something horrible." Ataldis said.

"Like what?" Jaune pressed.

Ataldis pointed in the distance. Out on the plateau appeared a large black rhino the size of a semi truck. It stared at Beacon tower with its glowing poison-green eyes.

Behind them appeared a white-caped woman. No longer shrouded from view, she dressed in white, black, and green armor adorned with brown scales, and looked at her targets with shining black eyes.

She spoke, and the sound broadcasted all the way to Beacon.

"I am the Rhinomancer!" The voice was unearthly and disembodied. "You shall all fall before me!"

With that, hundreds of Grimm Rhinos appeared behind her, and began to charge.

* * *

 **Grimm Rhino BBGG**

 **Creature - Rhino Horror {R}**

 **Deathtouch, haste, lifelink, trample, menace, vigilance**

 **When Grimm Rhino enters the battlefield, it deals 3 damage to target player. You gain 3 life.**

 _ **And you thought it was over when Khans rotated.**_

 **4/5**


	37. Siege Rhino

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **MCZ: I didn't want to make it** _ **too**_ **crazy.**

 **TehUnoman: I couldn't resist making the reference. Skyrim is one of my favorite games.**

 **xanothos: Paarthurnax's story is very interesting. Unfortunately, this is not his story.**

 **AsuravartintheCreatorDestroyer: I'm glad you like the card.**

* * *

"We are under attack!" Jaune called. "Gather as many fighters as you can and assemble in the courtyard!"

An instant later, the lights of Beacon flickered to life, illuminating the surrounding area. Shouts and the sounds of running footsteps accompanied the change.

Jaune turned to Ataldis and Tamiyo. "Can you slow them down?"

"I can try." Ataldis responded. "Fog!"

A misty cloud floated in between Beacon and the army of Grimm Rhinos.

Then Ataldis turned to Jaune. "You don't happen to know Layline of Sanctity, would you?"  
"No." Jaune answered.

"I guess that would be too much to ask." Ataldis sighed. "We need a way to mitigate the life-draining power of those things."

"My semblance." Jaune said. "I should be able to protect quite a few people, especially if I fuel my aura with mana."

"You know, I forgot about that." Ataldis admitted. "It won't be perfect, but we'll have to make do with what we got."

The remaining fighters gathered before the planeswalkers. There were so few left. Ruby, Weiss and Blake joined with Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, while Team SSSN, Qrow, Glynda, and Ozpin trailed behind them.

"Glad to see you on your feet, Scarlet." Jaune said. "Where's Daretti and Yang?"

"This Rhinomancer lady's clearing up the Fog." Ataldis informed. "We'll have to do this without them."

Jaune assembled his army. The kor now numbered in the hundreds, and the Atlesian Knights were just as numerous.

"Over there." Jaune pointed at the now dissipating Fog. "Is one of those responsible for all the suffering that has transpired. We have lost parents, children, friends and loved ones to their schemes. Let their deaths not be in vain! I have sworn to fight those who have committed this crime against all of us. I charge you to do the same. For Remnant!"

"For Remnant!" The crowd cheered.

Suddenly, a Griffon shot out of the Fog right at Jaune. Its white beak opened to swallow Jaune. Then a projectile from Jaune's left slammed into the Grimm and exploded in a flash of red light. The Griffon disintegrated back into its base components.

Jaune turned and saw Yang and Daretti emerge from Beacon tower. Daretti lowered his newly-built rocket launcher.

"Sorry we're late." The goblin apologized. "I just finished attaching Yang's arm."

Sure enough, Yang's right arm extended into a metal prosthetic. Right before the hand, Daretti had attached an extension that looked like Yang's Ember Celica. Something told Jaune it functioned just as well.

"The Fog's come undone!" Tamiyo noted.

Sure enough, the Grimm Rhinos, each the size of a small house, began charging towards Beacon.

Jaune's kor moved into position, raising their shields to block the coming assault. Behind them, the robots took aim at the closest target. The remaining fighters readied their weapons as the Grimm Rhinos - towering over their foes - ran into the front line of kor.

To the surprise of everyone, the Grimm staggered back. A white field of energy covered Beacon's defenders. Jaune's eyes glowed white with concentration. Then Ataldis realized what had happened. Using his semblance, Jaune had expanded his aura to cover an entire army.

"You won't last long." Ataldis informed. "The Grimm Rhinos will drain your life away, and as you weaken, they will grow stronger."

Daretti reloaded his rocket launcher.

"We'll just have to beat her quick, then!" The goblin shouted excitedly. "Have I ever told you how much I love this dust stuff?"

Daretti aimed his weapon at the closest Grimm Rhino. A projectile shot out of the barrel and hit its target's glowing green eye. The projectile exploded in a blast of red dust, and the Grimm Rhino collapsed to the ground. The other fighters sprung into action.

Ruby moved far faster now, with her semblance compounded by her Swiftfoot Boots - Ataldis's gift from what seemed like so long ago. She swung her scythe at the Grimm Rhino in front of her, but it just bounced off its armored skin. Then the Grimm turned toward her, and a poison gas the same color as its eyes oozed out of its mouth. Ruby dashed away before the gas could reach her.

Weiss appeared by her side.

"These Grimm breathe poison!" Ruby said. "Don't get to close!"

Weiss nodded. "Ice Flower?" she asked.

"Ice Flower." Ruby confirmed.

She aimed Crescent Rose at the Grimm Rhino while Weiss summoned a glyph in front of the barrel. Ruby fired several rounds at the Grimm, each round sprouting ice crystals when it hit the Rhino. The beast gathered more poison, which drifted inexorably towards the duo. Weiss gathered some wind dust and summoned a green glyph in between her and the poison gas. The glyph began to rotate like a fan, dispersing the deadly gas.

Blake took advantage of the Grimm Rhino's distraction and ran forward. She fired her grapple, embedding it in the Rhino's leg. She wrapped the black rope around the Grimm Rhino's legs. The Rhino attempted to step forward, and collapsed onto the ground.

Yang ran in and pummelled the Grimm Rhino with a flurry of punches. Then she raised her robotic arm at the Rhino's underbelly. Her mechanical hand folded back, revealing a barrel of a gun. She fired several explosive rounds and the Grimm Rhino disintegrated into black and green mana.

Then five more Grimm Rhinos approached the team.

"Whelp." Yang managed to say. "At least we killed _one_."

* * *

Ataldis observed the battle, carefully considering his options. Tamiyo, meanwhile, stood still.

"Come on, Tamiyo." He said. "We should do something."

"We're not warriors, Ataldis." She informed. "We are scientists. Our job is to analyze the results, something that _we cannot do_ if we are dead."

"That's what I thought, too." Ataldis responded. "But Korron seems to think we can do this, and although Korron's being really dodgey about what, specifically, we are capable of, I trust Korron's wisdom."

"I need someone to help me research everything that is going on here." Tamiyo countered. "That is how we will win this war. This fight means nothing. Besides, what good are you in a combat situation anyway?"

"At least I'm trying." Ataldis turned into a Storm Crow and flew over the battlefield.

"And failing." Tamiyo added.

* * *

Pyrrha felt her soul pulse with energy as she fought against the Grimm. She fired several shots at the Grimm Rhino while Ren ran up, attempting the penetrate the beast's armor. He leaped back just as Nora catapulted herself into the air, her warhammer smashing against nearly indestructible plating. The Grimm Rhino staggered back, then released a cloud of green gas.

"Nora! That's poison, get back!" Ren cried.

Nora propelled herself backward, landing right next to Ren and Pyrrha.

Then Pyrrha turned and saw team RWBY surrounded by five Grimm Rhinos. She felt her soul snap. No, it was a release of energy. Of her maiden powers. Two jets of fire came out of her legs, fueling her jump. While in midair, she aimed her spear at one of the Grimm Rhinos and put all of her newfound power into the throw. The spear flew towards the Grimm with unimaginable speed, powered by fire, wind, and muscle. It entered the Grimm Rhino through its armored back and came out the other side, the tip stuck in the rocky ground. The Grimm stood still for a moment, then it fell over dead.

Pyrrha landed feet first on the ground. She grabbed her spear and nonchalantly walked towards team RWBY. Ren and Nora ran to join them. Then Daretti wheeled up to the group. Evidently, he had run out of ammo on his rocket launcher, since he was now brandishing his shotgun. Except this time, instead of firing hedrons, it fired explosive shards of Dust.

The four Grimm Rhinos prepared to charge.

Ruby grinned. "We got this." She said confidently.

Then the group attacked as one.

* * *

Ataldis observed the battlefield beneath him. The line was holding, but barely, and only thanks to Jaune's semblance and his will. There was a large group of Beacon Hunters and Daretti fighting against four Grimm Rhinos. More Grimm would notice the fight soon and the area where the defenders stood would soon be a cloud of poison and death.

Another group of Beacon students ran along the left line, attempting to distract the Grimm Rhinos from the main line. That must be team SSSN.

As for the other fighters, Glynda assisted the main line, casting orbs of purple energy in an attempt to stall the Grimm's advance. Qrow ran across the line as well, supporting areas that needed assistance. Scythe slashed against Grimm armor.

But all resistance would fall if Jaune gave way. He needed to stop the source. Ataldis spotted the Rhinomancer in the distance, perched atop one of the Grimm Rhinos. He flew directly above her, and concentrated.

Ataldis focused on another Grimm he had seen, the elephant-like Goliath. It was a simple form, easy enough to transform into, but since it was his first time transforming into such a creature, his mobility would be extremely limited in its form.

It was heavy. That's all that mattered.

Ataldis plummeted through the air and smashed feet-first into the Grimm below him.

When the dust cleared, there was a decent-sized crater where the Rhinomancer had just been. The Grimm Rhinos themselves were dead or scattered within the blast radius.

Ataldis's legs hurt. A lot. Still in Goliath form, he faced his adversary.

He had half hoped the Rhinomancer would die from the blast, but it was not the case. She staggered to her feet, her armor cracked but everything else intact.

"Abzan Charm!" She dismissed.

Ataldis quickly changed back into his human form, just as a large symbol of a stylized dragon scale glowing brown washed harmlessly over him.

The Rhinomancer snorted. "You _dare_ challenge the might of the Rhino!?" She shouted, preparing to cast a spell.

"Essence Scatter." Ataldis said. The Rhinomancer's spell dissipated. "And yes, I dare."

A Grimm Rhino charged into the crater right at the xenomorph.

Without turning around. Ataldis encased the oncoming Grimm in an Ice Cage.

The Rhinomancer's eyes glowed with fury. Ataldis felt a sliver of confidence.

And that's when he collapsed into the dirt.

"No." Ataldis whispered. "Jaune…"

* * *

Jaune was straining under the weight of supporting the life of his friends.

Ataldis was right. He could not sustain his semblance for this long. It was still there, but he was hanging on by a thread. What had once been an even battle turned into a rout. The defenders' movements were sluggish, weakened by the draining power of the Grimm Rhinos. He would have to let go. He would have to let go _somewhere_.

In an instant, he had made his choice, a choice that would play back in his head for years later as he tried to figure out if he could have saved them.

Team SSSN were surrounded by Grimm Rhinos on all sides. Their loss would be the least significant in this fight.

"I'm sorry." Jaune whispered.

Sage wilted. Scarlet bled out. Neptune evaporated. Sun dimmed.

Jaune had made his choice.

* * *

Ataldis felt a small surge of energy through his body. The Rhinomancer was almost upon him now, Grimm Rhinos closing in. He needed an idea, and fast.

"Inspiration." Ataldis whispered.

He recalled a spell Korron had shown him all those years ago, designed to get rid of clones. Would it work here? Well, there wasn't exactly another option.

"Echoing Truth!" Ataldis shouted.

The Grimm Rhino closest to him dissipated into blue vapor. Then the one next to it went. Then four more became vapor. Ataldis reached the top of the crater and saw that all the Grimm Rhinos were actively dispersing into the air.

The Rhinomancer gave him a look of unending hatred.

"You may have won the battle, planeswalker." She spat. "But you have lost the war. All shall fall to the power of the Rhino!"

She gave him one last glance of disgust and planeswalked away.

* * *

Jaune stared unmoving at the spot where Sun, Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune had fallen.

Daretti grabbed his arm.

"Come on." The goblin's voice was surprisingly gentle. "What's done cannot be undone."

Jaune walked towards where his friends were celebrating their victory. Soon their grief would match his. Except he had killed them. Failed to save them. Same thing.

* * *

Ataldis walked up to Jaune later that day.

"You made the right choice, you know." He began.

Jaune said nothing.

"They would have died anyway." Ataldis continued. "We all would have died had you not done what you did. Remember this: you _saved_ everybody here. And that's all I'm going to say about that."

Jaune looked up.

"I'm going to go help Tamiyo unless you need something for me." Ataldis said.

"How did your spark ignite?" Jaune asked.

Ataldis sighed.

"I guess Korron put you up to it." He guessed. "I'll tell you, but if Korron's going to do it this way, I must first ask you a question: how do _you_ think my planeswalker spark ignited?"

"Your form changed into a girl when you were hurt badly." Jaune noted. "You must think about her a lot."

Ataldis's eyes grew wide. Then he recovered. "No." Ataldis responded. "I do not."

"What happened to her? Is that when your planeswalker spark ignited?"

Ataldis sighed. "For most planeswalkers, their sparks ignite from great trauma or loss. But it was different for me. I had a realization about myself, something that everyone else tried to convince me was wrong. That realization triggered my spark."

Ataldis paused.

"That _shell_ you saw was my original form." Ataldis admitted.

"So when you are badly hurt, you revert back to your true form?" Jaune asked.

"When we first met, you were a loveable idiot." Ataldis recalled. "Does that mean that's who you truly are? No, you are Jaune Arc, Savior of Remnant. And I am Ataldis, the Wanderer. Yes, I gain a tiny amount of energy when I transform into that husk, but there's no reversion, no 'This Was His True Form' kinda deal. It keeps me alive sometimes, and that's all I care."

Ataldis thought back to when he first met Korron, almost seventy years ago. What had Korron said to him then?

 _You can be anything, just be something that makes a difference._

"If that's all." Ataldis said sharply. "I should get back to researching with Tamiyo."

* * *

Tamiyo and Glynda stood at the top of the intact Beacon dorm.

"So do you think your telekinesis could create an observatory here?" Tamiyo asked. "Everything, especially the mirrors and lenses, has to be incredibly precise."

"I could do it." Glynda answered.

"Thank you." Tamiyo responded.

Ataldis walked up to the two women.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized. "I got a little sidetracked."

Ataldis projected the results while Glynda began building the observatory. Rubble from the surrounding area floated into the air.

"Most of the variations in mana can be explained by natural phenomena." Tamiyo concluded.

Then she focused on a single spike upwards that dwarfed all of the other readings.

Ataldis and Tamiyo focused on the spike in mana intensity, cross-referencing phenomena that produced similar results to no avail.

"This spike in mana is incredible!" Ataldis exclaimed. "It simply shouldn't be there! It would take powerful enchantments to hold all that power in one place! Besides, how would you obtain that much mana anyway? It would have to be in some sort of conglomerate form!"

Then his own words began to dawn on him.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

 **Dust Crystal 3**

 **Artifact {C}**

 **T: Add one mana of any color to your mana pool.**

 **3, T, Sacrifice Dust Crystal: Dust Crystal deals 2 damage to target creature or player.**

 _ **The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while using this product.**_


	38. Dark Ritual

**I am nearly done with school. I just have to get through finals next week. Anyways, thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **AsuravartintheCreatorDestroyer: Technically, Dust Crystal is a mana rock and an Explosive Apparatus.**

 **MCZ: Never say it could be worse.**

* * *

"It's the Grimm!" Ataldis shouted. "That's what's causing the spike in the data!"

"They're mana constructs, correct?" Tamiyo guessed. Then her eyes widened. "No…"

"Hold on." Ataldis examined the data again. "The anomaly actually peaks at a slightly different frequency than normal black mana."

"It could just be an error with the instrument." Tamiyo responded.

"It could be…" Ataldis reached into his pack and pulled out another mana detector and turned it on. "These are the results for fifteen minutes ago. See there?" He pointed to an area in the data drastically higher than the rest. "That points to where the Grimm were when they attacked Beacon. It peaks at the same frequency!"

Tamiyo nodded, tentatively convinced by Ataldis's reasoning. "So the Grimm show up on the mana reading at a specific frequency."

"But why would Bolas need to have that amount of Grimm?" Ataldis asked. "If he has the ability to concentrate them there, why not just have them attack us?"

"Perhaps his goals require people to be kept alive." Tamiyo offered.

"What would these people have that Nicol Bolas can't obtain?" Ataldis wondered. As he said the words aloud, he realized he knew the answer.

"Aura!" He shouted. "Nicol Bolas is trying to exploit Aura!"

"That makes no sense." Tamiyo refuted. "Why attack the Kingdoms with the Grimm at all?"

"He wanted to weaken them." Ataldis explained. "Make sure they couldn't fight back."

"He could have stayed undetected on that dragon continent for as long as he wanted." Tamiyo responded. "And why the Grimm?"

"Because…" Ataldis trailed off. "Yeah, you're right. That makes to sense."

"He could be trying to use them as an army." Tamiyo hypothesized. "You could likely summon the Grimm the same way you could summon any creature. Perhaps due to the nature of the Grimm it is easier to use them as an interplanar force. The attacks on the Kingdoms could just be Bolas testing their capabilities."

Ataldis nodded.

"We need more data, of course." Tamiyo added.

Ataldis reached in and held up the mana detectors. "Let's get started." He agreed.

* * *

Tamiyo projected a composite image of the results in the air.

"Well, the spike is still there." Ataldis commented. "It appears to be the same size and everything."

Tamiyo flipped through the individual frequencies of mana. "The concentration of black mana is higher the farther you go from this spot. Green mana seems to emanate from the various forests around here. Red mana seems to come from the mountains over there."

"Hold on." Ataldis said. "That's funny…"

"What is?" Tamiyo asked.

"I don't think the composite results caught that." Ataldis noted. "Can you bring up the results for black mana next to each other?"

Tamiyo obliged.

"Look at that sharp increase in black mana right at that specific point." Ataldis observed. "You can barely see it in the earlier reading, but in the later reading, levels have increased by about 160%."

Tamiyo nodded.

"But the most important part is where it is located." Ataldis explained. "Right where the other large spike is."

Tamiyo gasped and quickly flipped through the data. "If this means what I think it does, then-"

She projected the two graphs of the frequency of mana that marked concentrations of Grimm. Sure enough, the amount of Grimm in the spike was lower.

"How much you want to bet that spike decreased as much as the spikes in mana increased?" Ataldis asked.

He flipped through more data, confirming their findings.

"Yup, increases in red mana, black mana, and even a little blue mana with the corresponding decreases in Grimm. This has all the marks of everyone's favorite dragon planeswalker."

Tamiyo turned back to the data.

"The initial concentration of Grimm is at a specific level." Tamiyo noted. "We can assume that Bolas chose this number for a reason."

"The good news is that there aren't a lot of things that take that much mana." Ataldis laughed. "It's actually almost exactly the amount of mana needed to seal a time rift."

Then Ataldis stopped laughing.

"Wait a second… oh _shit_."

"Kami guide us." Tamiyo gasped.

"Yeah. That's the exact amount of energy taken from each planeswalker during the Mending. And by definition the exact amount of energy needed to for a planeswalker to gain Oldwalker status." Ataldis explained. "Perhaps the Conflux of Alara was not enough for Bolas."

"He's trying to become a god." Tamiyo breathed.

"Not the most original of evil villain plots." Ataldis noted. "But that won't matter because there's very little we can do to stop it."

He sighed. "I'm going to call for Jaune and Ozpin. We need to figure out our next course of action."

As Ataldis flew off towards the top of Beacon tower, another anomaly in the data caught Tamiyo's eye. It was a smaller spike, concentrated in an area due east from their present location. The data nagged at her curiosity. She would call it her biggest weakness, except she did not imagine traditional weaknesses were as amazingly beneficial as hers. She was cross-referencing the observed values when Ozpin and Jaune walked up with Ataldis.

"Tamiyo and I will fill you in on the specifics." Ataldis explained. "But in a nutshell, the situation is quite Grimm. Pun intended."

"Nicol Bolas is using the power stored within the Grimm to become a Pre-Mending planeswalker." Tamiyo summarized. "At this moment, Bolas is converting vast amounts of Grimm back into mana, which is then trapped somehow. Nicol Bolas plans to absorb this energy into his own body, making him essentially omnipotent."

Jaune and Ozpin stood in shock.

Tamiyo continued, addressing Ozpin. "To my knowledge, Bolas was originally willing to operate behind your archenemy, Salem. However, Salem sensed the Grimm's restlessness after Cinder's attack on Beacon and decided to destroy humanity, and you, once and for all. However, Bolas needed the Grimm alive. If enough of them died in the conflict, Bolas would not be able to harvest them, so he killed Salem and forced the vast majority of Grimm into his lair, where he is currently converting them into mana."

Ozpin nodded. "That seems about right." He shook his head. "It's highly disturbing, though. The only reason Bolas has not wiped us all out is because he needs enough of the Grimm to survive."

"And he sends out his planeswalker cronies to fight us because he needs to conserve his mana." Ataldis finished. "That explains a lot, actually. Bolas probably determined the exact amount of energy needed to kill Jaune when he first encountered him, but I guess Jaune's aura threw his calculations off."

"Only one problem, though." Tamiyo interjected. "If all the Grimm are being corralled into one area, why is there a sizeable concentration right here?"

She pointed to the result she had investigated before Jaune and Ozpin's arrival.

"Any idea where this location is?"

"It probably points to Vytal Peak, a tall mountain accessible only from the air." Ozpin explained. "And home to the Scourge of Vytal."

"Wait." Jaune interjected. " _The_ Scourge of Vytal? Like, from the stories Scourge of Vytal?"

"The very same." Ozpin confirmed. "Legend has it developed a sentience over the eons of its existence. It was one of Salem's earliest, most powerful creations."

"Would it be possible that such a being would be able to resist Bolas's control?" Ataldis asked.

"If Bolas is simply hijacking Salem's method, then yes, the Scourge of Vytal has likely broken free of any method of control, especially now that Salem is dead." Ozpin answered.

"But the increase in the readings cannot be explained by one creature, however powerful, alone." Tamiyo noted.

"True." Ozpin responded. "But the Scourge of Vytal has always commanded a brood of Grimm Dragons."

"So it could exert its will over the Grimm Dragons and bring them to his side?" Ataldis clarified. "It could be gathering them at its mountain."

"That seems a likely conclusion." Tamiyo added. "Did you see any Grimm Dragons when you explored the continent when Bolas is?"

"Now that I think about it, it was strange that I did not." Ataldis answered. "The only Grimm Dragon I have encountered was at Beacon Tower, and that one flew away after the fight. Actually, no. It was like its directive switched mid-flight. It was going to attack us, but then it decided to fly away."

"That might signify the exact time at which Salem died and Bolas took over." Tamiyo deduced.

"So all that Bolas accomplished he did in… a day?" Jaune shook his head.

"We need to move fast." Ataldis concluded. "We will need to defeat Bolas with our army before he reaches pre-Mending levels, which could be within a few days at most, but our forces right now are barely strong enough to fight Taigam and the Rhinomancer, let alone Nicol Bolas."

"So what is our next move?" Jaune asked.

"We need someone to travel to Vytal, and try to negotiate an alliance with the Scourge." Ataldis said. "Since Ozpin is needed here, Jaune needs to watch his soldiers, Daretti should build us more weapons, and Tamiyo should research more options, I will be the one to go."

Ozpin frowned. "Keep in mind that the Scourge of Vytal is still a Grimm. It is just a Grimm that has prioritized its survival instinct over its instinct to kill every last human and faunus on Remnant. It will kill you."

"You forget than I am a green mage as well as a blue mage." Ataldis responded. "I'm banking on that survival instinct realizing that Bolas will kill us both unless we help each other."

"That doesn't sound like a safe bet." Tamiyo noted.

"Have you ever heard of playing to your outs?" Ataldis asked. "If the Scourge of Vytal will not help us, we fail. If we do not try to enlist the Scourge's help, we fail. The only way we succeed is with the Scourge of Vytal as an ally. Therefore, we can assume that the Scourge will help us and plan accordingly."

Tamiyo mulled this logic over. "I don't like it." She admitted. "But you're right. Be careful."

Ataldis nodded. "If I'm not back in a few days, well, by a few days, Bolas will have killed us all, so no need to worry. But if I'm back with an army of dragons, we are taking this fight to Nicol Bolas, so be ready."

"What about Taigam and the Rhinomancer?" Jaune asked. "Are you also betting they won't attack when you're gone?"

Ataldis laughed. "Of course they will. Be ready."

Then he turned into a Storm Crow and flew off towards Vytal.

* * *

 **Path to Omnipotence 2UBR**

 **Enchantment {MR}**

 **Sacrifice a creature: Add one mana of any color to your mana pool.**

 **16UBBR: You win the game. Activate this ability only if you have sacrificed ten or more creatures this turn.**

 _ **Godhood, at any cost.**_


	39. Seek the Horizon

**I apologize for not posting this earlier in the day like I usually do, but the good news is that I am finally done with finals! Time for me to focus more of my time on this fic! I have six more chapters to write (not counting this one), then I have a few more projects coming up. First off, I plan to re-write Arc I to make it a bit more streamlined. I've already added a little something to the first chapter if you want to check that out. The other projects I will announce soon…**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **MCZ: I would definitely break that with Storm Herd. Maybe Prossh.**

 **AsuravartintheCreatorDestroyer: That was the idea I was going for with Path to Omnipotence.**

* * *

Tamiyo stood at the top of the Beacon dorm, which was now her personal observatory.

Remnant's moon was nearly full. Well, you could call it full. It was clear to Tamiyo that Remnant's moon did not go through phases the same way other moons did.

Unfortunately, Tamiyo did not have the luxury of the time to observe these phases for herself. Instead, she relied on the multitude of photographs documenting the moon's path in the sky of Remnant. But even this limited form of observation yielded results. Normal moons - the moon on Ataldis's homeworld, for example - went through phases as they revolved around the main world, revealing more or less of their lit side. This moon, however, did something different. First off, it did not rotate, not even at the same speed as it orbited, like Earth's moon. Instead of having phases dependent on the amount of the lit side it revealed, its phases were dictated by how much of its intact side it showed. This meant that Remnant's moon did not become less illuminated as it became less whole.

Tamiyo quickly checked and re-checked that information. That should not happen. Moons shine based on the light of the sun reflected off of them, and since the sunlight only shines on one face of the moon, only the lit face, which changes based on the perspective of the viewer, would be visible. If all of the moon was visible all the time, then the moon must be shining by its own light.

She looked at a photograph of the moon. What was the source of its light?

If the light emanated from the core, than there would be shadows along the moon's fragments. The explanation that came quickly to mind was that the substance the moon was made out of was luminescent, and further observations determined that was the case.

One mystery of several thousands was solved.

Daretti rolled into the observatory.

"Hey Tamiyo." Daretti began. "So is there anything from this place that you don't need, specifically anything metal?"

"Don't you dare take anything from this place and use it for scrap." Tamiyo asserted.

"Just asking." Daretti responded. "On a more serious note, have you noticed a change in Ataldis's tone?"

"Those things mean very little to me." Tamiyo responded. "But, yes. I have noticed that Ataldis has seemed far more concerned for the wellbeing of others as of late."

"He's never really liked anyone who resembles a hero."

"I share that disdain."

"But I think he cares about stopping Bolas enough to step into that role, even if he denies he's doing so." Daretti laughed. "I actually think he's going to pull this off."

* * *

Ataldis's Field Journal

Entry: 3 _ _ _ _ _ Date: 31.03.2086

 _I am so incredibly fucked._

 _Seriously. This was the dumbest idea ever. Of all time._

 _Here's the situation: I am currently flying_ toward _the most powerful Grimm on Remnant on the hunch that it won't actually kill me and eat me on sight. I have no backup, no real idea besides say something along the lines of 'Hey, can you not eat me until_ after _we form an alliance to kill Bolas?', and no contingency plan besides run like hell._

 _Alright, you probably need context for what I've gotten myself into._

 _First of all, Korron came and sent Tamiyo over here. Honestly, she has been a big help. She and Daretti have a few… issues with each other, but I believe that the threat of Nicol Bolas killing us all will be enough to keep them cooperating. Besides, without her, we wouldn't have known Nicol Bolas's evil plan (It's to become a pre-Mending planeswalker again by absorbing the latent mana inside almost every Grimm on Remnant), and I wouldn't be flying towards almost certain death._

 _It turns out there are a small patch of Grimm that may or may not be aware that their new master is trying to absorb their power and may or may not help us defeat him. Since we pretty much have no other options, I am travelling to very likely be eaten by an enormous dragon._

 _Oh, just fyi, I'm talking about a different dragon than Nicol Bolas. The people here call it the Scourge of Vytal. All I really know about it is that when people saw it coming, they ran away really, really fast._

 _I'm trying to develop a plan on my way over to the island, but so far, I don't have any ideas simply because I do not know what this dragon will want of me. I'm hoping it's not just for food._

* * *

"Together again, huh?" Ruby said glumly.

Team RWBY and JNPR sat at the now-reconquered Beacon cafeteria. Glynda had been working overtime, restoring the essential functions of the building to accommodate for the thousands of people that now tentatively called this place home.

They stared at the otherworldly fruit in front of them. It didn't taste _bad_ per se - Ataldis had made sure of that - but it didn't taste all that good either. It did nothing to take their minds off the fallen: Team CFVY, Team SSSN.

Ren, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrha all looked down. Even Nora transformed from her usual bubbly self. But Blake was on the verge of tears.

"I didn't run away." She managed to say. "Ataldis said it was my greatest power, that I could choose to stay. But then he left."

Jaune stood up.

"He's coming back." He stated with absolute firmness. "And he will come back with help. Then we will go and defeat the evil that has latched on to our world."

The other seven Hunters looked up to the planeswalker.

"We should not worry about who has died right now." He continued. "People die every day. And nothing can bring them back. What we can do is fight for who is left. For each other. Nicol Bolas is the greatest evil Remnant has ever faced, but if we train as hard as we can to face him. Now let's go."

Jaune began walking toward the door. Nora dragged Ren off the bench and followed Jaune.

"Where are we going?" Ren asked.

"To the courtyard." Jaune answered. "To train."

"Now?" Blake wondered.

"It's not even mid-morning." Jaune replied. "That's ample time before lunch, and we can have a sparring match later."

Nora grinned. "You're on, Jaune!"

"You can count us in!" Yang forced the rest of team RWBY off the bench.

Pyrrha got up and faced Jaune. "I would be happy to see how far you've come."

"You too, Pyr." He kissed her cheek.

The couple walked toward the door.

"Come on." Jaune beckoned to the others.

"Uhh…" Yang managed to say.

"I have to go get something from upstairs." Blake lied.

"Yeah, me too." Nora agreed. "You two go spend some time alone."

"We'll… meet you at the… courtyard." Ruby held back a giggle.

As soon as Jaune and Pyrrha had left, the room exploded into chaos.

"I called it!" Yang shouted.

"Ah, but you said that Pyrrha would kiss Jaune, not the other way around." Weiss corrected.

"Details." Yang dismissed.

"I can't believe he actually noticed!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Now for the next point of discussion!" Nora shouted. "When do you think they'll boop!?"

"Nora!"

Jaune abruptly opened the door again.

"I thought you guys were going to get stuff?"

It was if he had casted Silence over the entire cafeteria.

"Yeah…" Yang said. "We are…"

"Well hurry up! We need as much time training as we can get."

The six Hunters dispersed, each pretending to go up to various rooms in Beacon tower.

In the middle of a round trip to the library, Blake nearly ran into Daretti, carrying a practical mountain of scrap in his arms.

"Look out!"

Daretti swerved out of her way, and metal pieces exploded throughout the hallway.

"Sorry." Blake apologized.

She bent over to pick up what was once a pipe section and handed it to the wheelchair-bound goblin.

"Don't worry about it!" Daretti laughed.

"But you're-"

"I got robot helpers for this sort of thing." Daretti looked at the faunus. "Hey, you're the one with the shadow clones, right?"

"Yeah."

"I got a cool spell to give you." Daretti leaned in close. "Don't tell Ataldis, though." He whispered.

"Why?"

"Well, it's so amazingly awesome that a bunch of coastal wizards banned its use, stored away the knowledge of how to cast it and everything. Some stupid excuse about how it blatantly violated the laws of physics and could lead to a 'destructive gray goo-like scenario' when combined with Pestermite. Whatever in Urza's name that means. Fortunately, I managed to steal a copy of the spell."

"So what does it do?"

"It's called Splinter Twin." Daretti answered. "It will cause your shadow clones to be able move. I know, it's _way_ too badass to exist in this Multiverse."

"Okay, sure."

Daretti's eyes glowed red for a brief second, and casted the enchantment upon Blake.

"Thanks, Daretti."

The goblin smiled. "You can thank me by kicking some major ass."

* * *

Ataldis's Field Journal

Entry: 4 _ _ _ _ _ Date: 31.03.2086

 _Okay, I think I have a plan. It probably won't work, but here it is._

 _The idea is that I_ PASSWORD NEEDED _._

 _Apologies to all of you without the key. It is imperative that Bolas does not discover my plans even if they eventually fail. Just know that what I am attempting to do is exceedingly difficult, and I have never successfully done it, even as I practice it in the shadow of the Scourge's lair._

 _Oh, yeah, I arrived on Vytal safely. As we predicted, there were no Grimm at all patrolling the waters between. Unfortunately, that's more evidence that we are right about what Bolas is planning._

 _I dare not delay here any longer. This may be the last time I write in this journal. If it stops here, it means I have failed and Bolas has won. Follow the Path of Korron, gain their Sight, become an Eye, read the entirety of my plans and figure out where I went wrong. For the sake of the wisdom of countless planes, you must defeat Bolas._

 _-Ataldis, the Wanderer_

* * *

 **Battle Training 1WWW**

 **Enchantment {R}**

 **At the beginning of each end step, if a creature you control attacked or blocked this turn, put an experience counter on Battle Training.**

 **Creatures you control get +3/+3 as long as Battle Training has 2 or more experience counters on it.**


	40. Form of the Dragon

**So how about that reveal for Eldritch Moon? It was obvious, really… purple tentacles, people worshiping them, multiple universes. I should have known it was Yivo all along! (For reference, Yivo is a character from Futurama that has absolutely nothing to do with MTG.)**

 **In all seriousness, after you read this chapter, go watch the trailer for Eldritch Moon. It's easily the best trailer besides the New Phyrexia one.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **MCZ: There are a lot of ways to win if you can activate Spawnsire's ultimate…**

* * *

Ataldis faced the towering mountain above. It rose up into the air at an almost vertical slope, puncturing through any clouds unfortunate enough to be in the way. Ataldis looked around. From where he was standing, it was impossible to tell he was on an island. The black basalt rolled warped and twisted over the landscape, while gnarled trees grew up sporadically through the cracks.

Ataldis breathed out. The land was harsh and unforgiving, but unmistakably alive.

As his eyes traced up to the peak, his heart began to pound in his chest. He could have stopped his natural response to fear, but he chose not to. Blood resounded through his body at a rapidly accelerating rhythm, supplying his body with the energy it would need. Ataldis stored the power within him, preparing for what was to come.

He leapt up, changed into Storm Crow form, and flew toward the top of the mountain.

* * *

The mountain slope extended up for what seemed like an eternity. When he reached the end, he was practically in a different world, although no less forgiving than the land below. He changed back into human form and looked into a caldera that extended for kilometers to its other edge.

Ataldis frowned. Why call it Vytal Peak?

Then the answer hit him. Of course! No one had seen actually been up here before, so they just assumed the mountain ended in a peak.

It didn't matter. He needed to focus on what was in front of him.

Ataldis climbed down the inside slope into the collapsed crater. The basalt extended across the area, interrupted by hardy patches of grass and moss. But it was devoid of anything resembling a dragon.

"Scourge of Vytal!" Ataldis's voice echoed across the distant back wall of the caldera. "I have come to speak with you!"

Silence followed in the wake of Ataldis's announcement. After a few seconds, he opened his mouth to speak, but a low rumbling from below interrupted him.

Ataldis barely had enough time to put his hands in front of his face before a dragon erupted from the rocks below him. Shards of stone spewed out in every direction. When the dust cleared, Ataldis stood face to face with the Scourge of Vytal.

Like most Grimm, it had a bone-white Grimm mask covering its head, which itself was at least three times taller than Ataldis, not counting the long jagged jet-black horns that extended behind the mask. It examined the planeswalker, moving to a distance where Ataldis knew it could see him shaking in fright.

Then the Scourge reared up, revealing its green-scaled body, as long as Beacon Tower was tall. It flapped its red bat wings once, and Ataldis was assaulted with a blast of air. Then it aimed its head up to the sky and roared.

The blast of sound cascaded throughout the caldera and beyond. The rocks and plants quivered in its presence.

Weaker responses called back from below, and dozens of Grimm Dragons appeared on the edge of the caldera, their Grimm-flesh tinted green. Ataldis's heart was hammering away, his breaths quick and powerful. The dragons ceased their noise and stared at the newcomer.

"Do you know who Nicol Bolas is?"

The Scourge growled in deep hatred.

"He has killed your creator and taken control of all the other Grimm. He has gathered them in his lair, and is killing them to absorb their power. Using this power, he will become a god and lay waste to this entire world, including you."

The Scourge bellowed in fury. The other Grimm Dragons shifted nervously.

"You cannot win against him. You have managed to resist his control, but he is not of this world. You cannot beat him alone."

The dragon in front of him growled lowly.

"I have an army composed of what remains of the Kingdoms." Ataldis said. "If you come with me, we will travel to Bolas's lair, and we will defeat him. In return, you will take your place as ruler of all Grimm."

The Scourge of Vytal began a deep laugh. The other dragons followed suit and lifted off from the caldera, flying in place in a ring well outside its bounds.

"You want to see if I'm strong enough." Ataldis guessed. "You will fight me, and if I win, you will follow me."

The Scourge nodded.

"Very well."

The dragon flew off a short distance from where Ataldis stood.

Ataldis took a calming breath. It had gone as he had anticipated. Needless to say, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The Scourge of Vytal began to charge forward. Ataldis pooled as much mana as he could into him and transformed.

Scale bashed against scale.

Ataldis was a dragon, one with all the power and subtlety of a flying monster truck. His new form equally matched the size of the Scourge, and from behind his gaping maw two sets of antlers extended outwards, glowing ferociously at the tips.

Atalids smiled. It had worked. His memory of Atarka had been enough to initiate the transformation into the Dragonlord herself.

This next part was the hardest. It was relatively easy, albeit mana-intensive, to transform into a creature. Manipulating a new form as if he had lived in it all his life, however, was another story. He had practiced it many times in his journey to the mountain, but now energy flared inside him, yearning to break free. Ataldis let out a bellow that made the caldera shudder. The Grimm Dragons instinctively jerked backwards. Ataldis smiled inwardly.

The Scourge of Vytal recovered from the shock and hissed angrily at Ataldis's new form. A blast of black fire erupted from its mouth. The fire smothered Ataldis in a dark haze. He could feel his life being drained away. The Scourge seemed to recover faster than ever, absorbing the planeswalker's bountiful life force.

The energy inside Ataldis grew into a raging bonfire. The flames surged through his draconic body, consuming his mind. His rationality fought back, but it was a drop of water against a forest fire, and it evaporated away.

* * *

The Scourge sustained the death cloud that surrounded its foe with a few more bursts of flame. It snorted to the other dragons, a notice on the futility of challenging its rule.

Then the ground thundered. Ataldis charged out of the black fire straight at the Scourge of Vytal. The Scourge flew up just as Ataldis reached its position and showered the xenomorph with a jet of fire. Ataldis flapped his wings and lifted his bulky form into the air. He faced the Scourge and breathed out his own blast of green fire.

The energies fought against each other, each dragon pouring more energy into their fire. The blasts spread outward from where they had met, creating a boundary of influence for each dragon: black versus green. The boundary extended outward and seared the caldera. A Grimm Dragon caught in its path shrieked and fled to one side.

Ataldis flew upwards and burst through the fire, crashing down upon the Scourge. The two dragons became interlocked, claws scraping against scale as they plummeted towards the caldera. At the last second, the Scourge twisted and Ataldis smashed through the outer edge of the caldera, falling down off the mountain.

Ataldis could feel the air rush past him. Claw marks and shards of broken scale dotted his draconic body. Then instinct kicked in and he pulled himself out of the dive. He ascended back up the mountain, his four limbs digging into the basalt slope to propel him upwards.

Once he reached the caldera, he pushed off, and headbutted the Scourge in midair. Antlers and scale snapped.

Ataldis bashed the Scourge with his forelimb and consumed the Grimm in a torrent of green fire.

The Scourge of Vytal began to fall.

Ataldis flew up, and shot down at the falling dragon, pummelling it into the caldera.

The shockwave visibly rolled through the rocks and kicked up an explosion of shattered basalt.

When the dust cleared, Ataldis stood over the Scourge of Vytal, claws to its neck.

He changed back into human form and looked at his fallen foe, its chest rising and falling in a strained rhythm. The fire inside him ceased; his body threatened to collapse.

But he could not afford to do so. If this was going to work, he had to be strong. Or at least just appear that way.

He reached out to the land around him and drank from its mana. Its invigorating presence kept him upright. Then he gathered more energy from the Forests below the mountain and healed the dragon that lay in front of him.

"I have proven my strength." Ataldis announced. "I have defeated you. Now you will follow me in the fight against Bolas."

The Scourge of Vytal got up and faced the planeswalker. It walked forward, then bowed its head. The other dragons followed suit, recognizing their new alpha.

* * *

Ataldis's Field Journal

Entry: 4 _ _ _ _ _ Date: 31.03.16

 _I survived. Holy shit. The plan worked._

 _Something strange happened when I was in the Atarka form. I changed. I was still myself in the form of the dragon, my motives, goals, and opinions were the same, but I did not think the same. I was impulsive. I could see the attacks as they happened and instantly react. It was like part of Atarka was inside me._

 _I still doubt the usefulness of this form besides it being a show of force the Scourge of Vytal will recognize, as the inability to cast spells while in it is a severe handicap. But this is a phenomenon that begs to be examined._

 _Right now, however, we need to head back to Beacon, and then to Bolas's lair. His plans will not wait for us to arrive._

 _That being said, today was a success. But we will need to succeed every time to defeat Bolas, and without the extraordinary luck that carried me today._

* * *

Meanwhile, two figures appeared on a battle-scarred plain. In the distance, Beacon tower cut through the desolation.

"I can't believe you were foolish enough to fall prey to a simple spell." Taigam commented. "I can't imagine Bolas was happy to hear about it."

"I fixed the issue." The Rhinomancer gritted her teeth. "As I recall, you spared that white mage twice. And now he stands as a major thorn in our side. Without _your_ negligence, I would have overran this place with ease, and we wouldn't need to be here. Now focus on your job and we can walk out of this plane as gods."

Taigam nodded, and Bolas's minions attacked.

* * *

 **The Scourge of Vytal 3BRGG**

 **Legendary Creature - Dragon Horror {MR}**

 **Flying, lifelink**

 **Whenever Scourge of Vytal attacks, it fights target creature you don't control.**

 **3: Scourge of Vytal gets +2/+0 until end of turn.**

 **7/7**


	41. Force of Will

**How about those Eldritch Moon previews. And RWBY Volume 4 on October 22! I can't wait. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **MCZ: This story takes place before the Shadows over Innistrad story, so all of Emrakul is on Korron's Meditation Realm. However, being assaulted by dozens of planeswalkers, several of whom being very ancient and very powerful, on practically their home plane would definitely weaken anyone, including eldrazi titans.**

* * *

When the proximity alarm tripped, Jaune had withdrawn his sword. When the thunderous footsteps of hundreds of stampeding Grimm Rhinos hit his ears, he was sprinting out the door, shouting at civilians to get inside the tower and quickly mobilizing his army in a line just outside the vicinity of Beacon.

The Grimm Rhinos bashed against the line, driving it back. The fighting would happen inside Beacon's campus. Jaune extended his aura out to cover those fleeing to the vaults. He would not lose anyone this time.

But the Grimm had other plans. Jaune heard a scream to his right. One of the Rhinos had broken through, towering over an old man.

"Banefire!"

A jet of flame appeared from behind Jaune, engulfing the Grimm Rhino. The old man scrambled toward the safety of Beacon tower. When the fire ceased, all that was left of the beast was ash. Jaune turned and saw Pyrrha pointing to the pile of ash, a puff of smoke coming out of her outstretched hand.

"How did you-"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha threw her spear at a charging Grimm Rhino, impaling itself in one of its green eyes. The dust on its tip ignited, propelling the spear back to its owner.

The Grimm Rhino staggered back, just in time to be peppered by a spray of bullets. Ren ran forward, stabbed into a break in the Grimm Rhino's armor and swiftly leaped away just as Nora came crashing down. The Rhino crumpled to the ground.

"I saw Cinder do it." Pyrrha explained. "I don't really know how I managed it, though. I just said the words and it happened."

An explosion resounded in the distance, shaking the ground.

"We'll figure it out later." Jaune responded. "Right now, our first priority is to keep the populace safe. I'm protecting you guys from the Grimm Rhinos' draining power as we speak. I'll try to feed you energy when you need it, but my army's getting smashed out there. Ren, I need you to be my eyes. Notify me of any movements of Grimm. Try to pick off some lone ones if you can. Pyrrha, you keep these Grimm away from the civilians. Anything gets close to Beacon tower, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Nora,"

"What?"

"Smash."

Nora grinned. "Got it!"

She launched herself into the air, cackling in delight. A second later, she slammed her hammer down on top of the closest Grimm Rhino. The beast caved into a heap on the ground and dissipated a moment later.

Two more Grimm Rhinos appeared on either side of her. She launched herself underneath one and slammed her hammer into it when she was on the other side. That Rhino collided with the other one, and they both lay motionless on the ground.

A third Rhino charged forward spewing a cloud of poisonous gas. Nora quickly turned her weapon into its grenade-launcher form and began firing explosive rounds at the Grimm, using its recoil to push her away from the green toxin.

Ren charged toward a lone Rhino and slid under it, firing rounds into its unarmored belly. Then he moved swiftly, slashing each of its four legs and leaping away as the Grimm crashed to the ground.

Pyrrha floated upon a jet of fire and called up a storm cloud above her. She began throwing Lightning Bolts at as many Grimm Rhinos as possible. Then the wind picked up and halted even the strongest Rhino's advance.

Jaune used the delay to gather more robots and kor to re-form the defensive line. Nora, Pyrrha and Ren landed beside him. Team JNPR and a battalion of kor and robots faced down the few dozen Grimm Rhinos arrayed before them.

"How are you holding up?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm fine for now." Jaune responded. "We have to hold here, and hope that everyone else is doing their part."

* * *

"Open fire!" Daretti shouted. He aimed a rocket launcher at a charging Grimm Rhino and pulled the trigger.

Ruby let loose several rounds from her weapon. Weiss conjured a few blue projectiles. Blake fired her weapon in pistol form. Yang let loose several exploding rounds from her robot arm.

After a few seconds of sustained bombardment, the charging Rhino fell to the ground.

"It's taking too much firepower!" Daretti shouted. "We need to take them out like Imperial Walkers!"

"What does _that_ mean?" Blake asked.

"Bind their legs!" Daretti clarified. "Then when they're down, throw everything you've got where their armor's weak!"

Ruby grabbed Blake. In a flash, they were under a distant Grimm Rhino. Blake grappled the Grimm and wrapped Gambol Shroud around its four legs. Blake ran out just as the Rhino collapsed. Ruby zipped back just as Weiss propelled herself forward, skewering the downed Grimm.

Another Grimm Rhino closed in on the group. Blake bound that one as well and Daretti fired his rocket launcher. The Grimm exploded, leaving behind only mana and Dust residues. Two more Grimm charged through, brushing past some of Ataldis's fruit-bearing plants. The vines recoiled at their presence, then lashed out, pulling one of the Rhinos into its thorny embrace.

The other Grimm stumbled away, but a stray vine ensnared one of its legs. Daretti and Yang shot several blasts at the downed Rhino, slaying the monster.

"I gotta hand it to Ataldis." Daretti remarked. "I didn't expect plants that could attack Grimm."

More Grimm Rhinos approached the group, but the plants grew vigorously, creating a leafy barrier between them and the Grimm. The Rhinos snorted in anger, trying to figure out how to get to their targets.

Suddenly, two figures walked next to the Grimm Rhinos.

"I've got the goblin." Taigam said. "You go breach this barrier and then raze this place to the ground."

The Rhinomancer nodded and unleashed a cloud of poison. The Grimm Rhinos added their toxic fumes to the cloud, which threatened to kill the barrier of plants. Weiss activated a wind glyph and pushed the poison back. Yang fired a hailstorm of bullets from her robot arm at the Rhinomancer, deflecting harmlessly off her armor.

Taigam ran across the ground, dodging incoming vines and making it through the barrier. Daretti set his wheelchair into reverse and began firing at the planeswalker. Taigam evaded each attack and lunged forward. Daretti shifted his wheelchair at the last second and Taigam's fist connected with the ground, sending up a storm of shrapnel. A rock shard impaled itself into Daretti's wheelchair, stopping the mechanism altogether.

Daretti slid for a few more meters before nearly colliding with Tamiyo.

"What is going on?" The moonfolk asked.

"That guy's trying to kill us and he broke my wheelchair!" Daretti pointed his rocket launcher at Taigam.

"Vindicate!" Taigam fired an iridescent bolt of energy at the goblin's weapon. The rocket launcher shattered.

"Asshole! I just built that!" Daretti cursed, readying his shotgun.

Tamiyo summoned a thick book into her hand and examined the planeswalker before her.

Taigam's eye tattoo burned purple and he charged forward, fists ablaze.

* * *

For Jaune, the first Grimm Rhino was easy. The first ten were also okay. But after his sword impaled the thirtieth, his reserves were getting low.

Nora, having run out of ammo, bashed an approaching Grimm Rhino's head while Ren cut its legs. The beast dissolved a moment later. But the Hunters were faltering. Jaune could tell they were trying to keep going, to not let their legs give out, to not surrender themselves to the overwhelming force right in front of them. It was the same urge he was fighting.

Out of all of them, Pyrrha was in the best shape. She launched a ball of fire at a charging Rhino, then turned and fired her rifle at another oncoming Grimm. When the bullets hit against its black flesh, they exploded into clouds of fire and lightning.

"A Rhino broke through the line!" Ren shouted.

Jaune turned and saw the Grimm, charging toward Beacon tower. If it got inside…

"Smite the Monstrous!" Jaune poured his remaining energy into the spell. The blast of light that followed obliterated the Grimm Rhino from existence.

Then he collapsed.

"No!" Pyrrha cried. "Jaune!" She ran forward.

"I'm sustaining… my aura." Jaune managed to say. He looked to the line. Only a few kor remained, holding back a monstrous tide of Grimm. "We need to retreat."

Ren and Nora began falling back toward Beacon tower. Suddenly, a Grimm Rhino leaped in between Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Go!" Jaune commanded. "I can protect people from the Grimm Rhinos. You need to hold the line."

Pyrrha felt the warm embrace of Jaune's aura, but she could not leave her lover behind. Her eyes began to glow white-red. She charged the Grimm in front of her, blasting it with fire and lightning. She ran under the Rhino and stabbed it with her spear. It crashed to the ground as she sprinted towards Jaune.

He lay on the ground with his eyes shut tight in concentration. Pyrrha lifted him up in her arms and carried him to Beacon tower.

When she arrived, Ren and Nora were laying covering fire for a retreating team RWBY. Ozpin and Glynda stood next to an unconscious Qrow.

"Oh Monty, no." Ozpin breathed at the sight of Pyrrha carrying Jaune.

"He's alive." Pyrrha assured. "He's still protecting us with his aura."

"Qrow breathed in some of the fumes from one of those Grimm Rhinos." Ozpin said. "He's holding on, but I don't know how much longer."

"That goes for us as well." Pyrrha responded.

The remaining defenders stood in an arc around the entrance to Beacon tower as more and more Grimm Rhinos threatened to overwhelm them. The Rhinomancer appeared in the back of the approaching horde and smiled wickedly.

* * *

Taigam sent two summoned monks after Tamiyo before focusing on his intended target.

Daretti fired his shotgun at the charging monk. Taigam dodged the attack and slammed his fist into the goblin's chest.

The impact launched Daretti from his wheelchair, and the legless goblin landed on the jagged stone. Daretti reached out for a piece of metal and threw it at Taigam. The monk sidestepped just as the projectile exploded in midair.

Taigam brandished the stolen Isochron Scepter and aimed it at Daretti. The goblin managed a weak grin as his magic melted the scepter into molten steel.

"You…" Taigam growled. He slammed his fist into Daretti again.

"Fiery Impulse!"

A jet of fire shot out of Taigam's hand, catching Daretti's robes on fire. The goblin was too weak to respond. Taigam proceeded with blow after blow, determined to extinguish the life out of the defiant artificer.

"That's enough." Said a determined voice.

Taigam turned to see Tamiyo standing defiantly, looking no worse after dispatching Taigam's creatures.

"You will not harm my friend anymore, Taigam." She stated.

"Jeskai Black." Taigam corrected.

"No, your true name is Taigam." Tamiyo determined.

"And do you think Ataldis is his true name?" Taigam noted. "Of course, 'his' is not the best pronoun to describe Ataldis."

"You do not deserve to be called 'Jeskai.'" Tamiyo clarified. "And I will stop you from achieving your foolish and short-sighted goal."

Taigam laughed. "And what will _you_ , scientist, be able to do about it? Bolas has given me power you can barely dream of!"

"Your material abilities are strong, Taigam." Tamiyo observed. "But you are as weak mentally as you are strong physically. Ojutai exploited it just as Bolas is exploiting it now. In your haste to right Ojutai's wrongs you let vengeance become your only thought, drowning out any clarity of mind you once had. That is why you never win."

Taigam observed the defenseless woman, save for the book in her hand. He smirked, charging his fists and running forward-

"Force of Will!" Tamiyo shouted.

Taigam froze, the energy in his fists vanishing without a trace.

"Your will is weak." Tamiyo summarized.

Taigam still could not move a muscle.

"Do you know what this book is?" Tamiyo asked.

Bolas's minion regained his voice.

"Why should I care?" He challenged.

"Ataldis gave it to me, one of his favorites from his home plane." Tamiyo answered. "It's called _The Lord of the Rings_."

She lifted the book into the air, and it began to glow light blue.

"This is our Helm's Deep!" She declared. "We are the defenders of this great Beacon of learning! And we _will not fall_ until the cavalry arrives!"

The light blue glow surrounded Tamiyo. Then a light ferociously emitting that same light blue appeared at the top of Beacon tower. In its vicinity, Beacon's defenders fought with renewed vigor against the Grimm Rhinos.

Taigam chuckled. "Your cavalry, or _mine_?"

In the distance, a cloud of black creatures flew swiftly toward them. Grimm Dragons.

Tamiyo prayed to the Kami. _Please. Let Ataldis have succeeded._

Taigam broke himself free of Tamiyo's lock and charged-

Right into the open mouth of Atarka, World Render.

Ataldis landed next to Tamiyo, swallowed, then turned back into human form and watched the Grimm Dragons fly overhead.

"That is disgusting." Tamiyo remarked.

"It's nature." Ataldis responded.

"What happened to him when you transformed back?" Tamiyo asked.

"His biomass got converted into mana probably." Ataldis guessed.

Then he noticed the glowing object at Tamiyo's side. "I see you used my book. I told you it was a good read."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Grimm Dragons hesitated for a fraction of a second before descending upon the Grimm Rhinos. The Scourge of Vytal drenched them in black fire while the Grimm Dragons plucked individual Rhinos off the ground and into their mouths. The dragons fed on their essence, giving them strength against their controller.

The Rhinomancer fought against the oncoming horde.

"Utter End! Abzan Charm!" Two Grimm Dragons disintegrated into nothingness.

Something clicked in Weiss's mind. A technique her sister used. Was it possible?

She summoned a new glyph much more elaborate than the one she usually used, appearing on the ground in front of her. She concentrated harder than she had ever concentrated before. For Beacon. For Ruby.

A Grimm Rhino, glowing white, began to appear in the glyph. When it entered the battlefield, it activated its draining power.

The Rhinomancer felt her life force slipping away. With her last breath, she shouted in defiance. "The Seige Rhino has fallen, but its memory will live on! We will conquer Modern! Legacy will be next! All will fall to the Rhino in time!"

Then the Scourge of Vytal consumed her in a blast of black fire.

Ataldis walked up to the awe-struck defenders of Beacon.

"So these are the Grimm Dragons." He said. "And that big one is the Scourge of Vytal."

He pointed to the dragon that took up almost half of the entire Beacon campus. No one spoke. Mostly due to sheer exhaustion.

"Does anyone need healing?" He asked. "Daretti needed quite the works, but he's back."

The goblin raced forward, having already fixed his wheelchair with scrap from the battle. His robe was scorched and tattered, but otherwise, he was fine.

"Look at you!" He shouted. "You got an army _and_ a hulk!"

"Speak of the devil." Ataldis noted. He walked over to Qrow and frowned.

"I'm not sure how quickly I will be able to heal him." He reported.

Then Ataldis walked over to Jaune and gave him a jolt of mana.

"The Grimm Rhinos are gone. You can stop overextending your aura." He informed the white mage.

Jaune wordlessly let go, finally getting a chance to rest. His eyes fluttered open to see the most beautiful woman in the Multiverse, despite the intense battle, looking down at him.

"Pyrrha…" He managed to say.

Tears streamed down the Maiden's face as she embraced her lover.

"I'm sorry I told you to go." Jaune said. "I won't leave you, I swear."

Ataldis looked toward the setting sun. Over there was where Bolas schemed, where he threatened the wisdom of countless planes and species. They would travel there soon, and fight for their lives against someone with the power of a god. Tomorrow, their actions would determine the destiny of Remnant and the entire Multiverse.

* * *

 **Guardian Crop GW**

 **Enchantment - Arua {U}**

 **Enchant land**

 **When Guardian Crop enters the battlefield, you gain 2 life.**

 **Whenever enchanted land becomes tapped for mana, add one mana of any color to your mana pool.**

 **Enchanted land has, "T: Prevent all damage that would be dealt by target creature attacking you this turn."**


	42. Homeward Path

**I'm going to be completely busy tomorrow, so here is a Thursday update for you all.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **MCZ: Believe it or not, but Guardian Crop is not intended to reference anything. I guess I imagined it to be like the spirit vines from Legend of Korra, but that's about it.**

* * *

"I never thought I would happy to see that thing." Ozpin stared up at the Scourge of Vytal.

The towering dragon perched just outside Beacon turned and flashed what passed for a grim smile at the headmaster. Ataldis stood next to the stunned teacher and waved back.

Ozpin turned toward the xenomorph. "That reminds me, whatever happened to that other minion, the monk?"

"I ate him." Ataldis responded casually.

"Come again?"

"I ate him." Ataldis repeated.

Ozpin's stare demanded an explanation.

"I was a dragon at the time." Ataldis finished.

Ozpin shook his head.

"How is Qrow doing?" He asked, changing the subject as quickly as he could.

"He'll survive, but he's in no condition to fight." Ataldis sighed. "It's not the biggest loss, but we might need him, and someone has to take care of him while we're gone."

"Glynda and I spoke about this possibility." Ozpin responded. "We plan to stay behind to help Qrow and the remaining civilians."

"But we need you two out there!"

It was Ozpin's turn to sigh. "You might have, but the most recent battle has taken its toll on me."

Ataldis stared at Ozpin, trying to pierce the veil. The headmaster lay a little more of his weight on his cane than usual, and there was something else. He looked almost… spent.

Ataldis laughed at the realization. "I was wondering why the Grimm were coming from only one side."

Ozpin smiled.

"I better be going." Ataldis said. "I have a mission to plan." He began to walk toward the Scourge of Vytal.

"Nicol Bolas's lair is in a place called Jericho Falls." Ozpin called.

The xenomorph froze. "What do you know about it?"

"It was where Salem kept her deadliest Grimm." Ozpin answered. "I went there once with an army ten thousand strong. I was the only one who made it out alive, and barely at that. If Bolas has any intelligence, he will devour those Grimm last."

"So we will have to fight them." Ataldis finished.

"That is correct."

"I need to know as much as I can about that place."

"Jericho Falls is a ruin from a time before the Grimm." Ozpin explained.

"I take it the Grimm had something to do with it being a ruin." Ataldis replied.

Ozpin nodded.

* * *

Tamiyo floated in her observatory. Her magic sifted through the photographs of Remnant's moon, quickly sorting them by date and phase. Calculating its orbit had been relatively simple, and now she was cross-referencing its cycles with charts of tidal levels. Or, at least, that's what she was doing when Bolas's minions had shown up.

The observatory had survived relatively intact unlike the rest of Beacon, but her work had been set back, and tomorrow they would need her results to save Remnant.

Saving a plane. She never thought that would be something she would attempt to do. It was the territory of fools and heroes, often one and the same. Enlightened planeswalkers, she assumed, would know better than to interfere with a plane's destiny. Then again, she never thought Ataldis would attempt it either.

They had, like most of the Eyes of Korron, affirmed a general principle of non-interference. While Bolas's presence on Remnant certainly warranted any actions to be taken to stop his plans, Tamiyo could not help but wonder how she would handle a similar situation elsewhere. What if her home of Kamigawa was threatened? What if her findings on Innistrad left her with world-twisting results? Would she interfere there? Until a few days ago, she would have said no.

Then Emrakul attacked Korron's home. Then she learned Bolas was trying to undo what the Mending had done to him, along with the delicate balance of the Multiverse. And now she wasn't so sure.

She had a theory about what the moon was. Why it did not rotate, even at the same speed as it revolved. How it stayed in its shattered state instead of collapsing in on itself, yet still exerted a tidal influence. As the moon waned in size, it revealed more of its shattered side. Photographs flashed in front of Tamiyo's eyes, each a slight step in the moon's revolution. More of the side was revealed right up to the core-

Then nothing. A blank spot on a chart. Tamiyo scowled. She needed to see the core to confirm her theory about the moon. Of course, when the core would have been visible, the moon itself was too close to the sun to be observed. In apparent distance, of course, but the conundrum was still there.

There was a way. Tamiyo went back to her orbit calculation, rechecking the moon's alignment. There, almost 42 years ago, was a solar eclipse. She flipped through her organized evidence to that precise date. She held up the photo triumphantly and began striding through the air toward where Ataldis and Ozpin were talking.

* * *

"So the only way into the place is from above." Ataldis observed.

"That is correct." Ozpin confirmed.

Tamiyo floated to Ataldis's side. "I must interrupt." She held the image up for Ataldis to see.

"My god." Ataldis exclaimed.

In the picture, the moon covered the sun completely, save for a ghostly corona around the outside. In the middle of the black interior, however, was a small point of light. Or, rather, a collection of five points of white, blue, black, red and green.

"The moon is just more highly concentrated mana, just like the Grimm." Tamiyo explained.

"Does Bolas know?" Ataldis asked with concern.

"Judging by his actions, I think he does not." Tamiyo replied. "He only studied the Grimm phenomenon long enough to determine all of the effects for him, caring not for the larger ramifications."

"Clearly. Otherwise he would not be trying to undo part of the Mending." Ataldis added.

Then he turned to Tamiyo. "Can we use this power?"

"Are you asking _me_ , the Moon Sage, about whether I can unlock the hidden potential of a celestial body?"

"I just wanted to check." Ataldis replied defensively. "How quickly can you get it online?"

"I just have to weave a mana connection." Tamiyo answered. "Considering that the moon is almost 400,000 kilometers away, it might take me a few hours. Maybe more."

Ataldis breathed a sigh of relief. "If we have that power, maybe were not completely screwed after all."

"Don't forget the dragons." Tamiyo reminded.

"I was taking them into account." Ataldis said. "Anyway, we better get started on our preparations."

"What are you doing?" Tamiyo asked.

"I need to help everyone on this invasion find their Homeward Path." Ataldis repled. "You, Daretti and I have already found ours."

"You solved your Homeward Path?" Tamiyo was surprised. "Since when?"

"Since I found myself on my home plane and remembered all of the good stuff about it." Ataldis answered. "Not the people there, of course."

Tamiyo nodded. "I knew you could do it."

"The question is, will I be able to help everyone else succeed?"

* * *

The sun was just about setting when Ataldis had gathered the fighters in the courtyard. The Scourge of Vytal perched on a destroyed building nearby. Ataldis observed them all again.

Ruby, with her blinding speed and those mysterious silver eyes. Weiss, the glyph-maker and now the summoner of Grimm Rhinos, free to choose her own path in life. Blake, once a mistreated girl running away from her past, now a warrior ready to save the people she loved most, and perhaps last of her kind in a world where racism could not be afforded. Yang, the flame nearly extinguished but now roaring to life in fire and steel.

Ren, a quiet yet determined man with more than that which meets the eye. Nora, devoted to her friend and had some shocking abilities to back it up. Pyrrha, once put on a pedestal and kept without love, now embraced her destiny as Fall Maiden and with her soul intact. And Jaune, who had ignited his spark, mastered white mana, and grown into Remnant's most powerful Hunter, who was now leader of one of the most unusual armies Ataldis had ever seen.

They had all grown from the time Ataldis had arrived, barely two months ago. Perhaps he could actually change planes for the better.

"Everybody here, along with Tamiyo and Daretti, will be travelling to Bolas's lair in Jericho Falls tonight. Tomorrow, we will fight for the future of Remnant." Ataldis stated.

The Scourge of Vytal turned its head to pay attention to Ataldis's words. The Hunters shifted nervously.

"One more thing remains to be done." Ataldis began. "One of Bolas's most dangerous abilities is mind control. However, we have a way to circumvent that. Once it is solved, the Homeward Path offers its user protection from almost all forms of mental attack: from planeswalkers, like Bolas, to parasites, Thoughtseizes, and even Eldrazi. Therefore, I will help you all find your Homeward Paths. It will be a vision in your head, and it can range from your actual home, to your values, your desires, and the like. Prepare yourself."

Ataldis concentrated, and the world came apart around them.

Jaune drifted through an endless sea of visions. He saw a massive army of Grimm bowing to the Scourge of Vytal's whim. Nora sat triumphantly on top of a castle with a crown atop her head while Ren was at her side, pancakes at the ready. Ruby was helping people escape a wave of deadly monsters.

Jaune fell further, past where Weiss was reforming the Schnee Dust Company as its new CEO and Blake negotiated a lasting peace between the humans and the faunus. He moved past a crystal-clear night sky where stars glistening like diamonds in complex formations and into a consuming void.

After when seemed like an eternity in the darkness, a new scene approached him. He drifted toward cozy house in a quiet woodland and opened the door.

* * *

"I'm home!" Jaune shouted. "Do you need anything, dear?"

He walked into the living room to find his wife resting on the couch. For most of their time together, Pyrrha would have been doing her duty as Fall Maiden and Huntress, but now that she was pregnant, she was mostly at home.

"I'll see what I can cook up." Jaune offered.

He walked to the kitchen. It was decided very early on in their relationship that Jaune would be the one to prepare meals, mostly to keep the house from burning down.

"How was your day?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune stared into her beautiful green eyes. "I had an intense and ultimately unsuccessful discussion with a new Councilmember about his proposal to repeal Edict 13. You'd think that being Chairman would make people actually listen to you. Ever since we reestablished contact with the other Kingdoms, all I've had to deal with are opportunists who think they can restart the old system of faunus labor."

Pyrrha shook her head. "I'm sure you'll figure it out somehow. You've dealt with problems far worse."

"I guess." Jaune responded. "How's our baby doing?"

"I just went to the doctor's today. She says that everything is going fine."

"When's she due?"

"In three weeks." Pyrrha answered. "And we still need to give her a name."

"What about Elspeth?"

Pyrrha smiled. "I like it."

"I guess that settles that."

Jaune helped Pyrrha to the couch and sat down with her.

"Pyrrha, Jaune, and Elspeth." He said aloud.

"It's our family." She held him close.

He felt her warmth as they embraced each other. He closed his eyes as their lips interlocked. He could stay that way forever, wrapped in the warmth of the love of his life and the anticipation of their unborn child.

* * *

Jaune and the others snapped back to reality.

His eyes instantly met Pyrrha's.

"Did we-"

"Yes."

"Does that mean-"

"I think so."

"Focus on every detail of what you just saw." Ataldis interrupted. "Should anyone attempt to assault your mind, your vision will protect you."

"When are we leaving?" Ruby asked.

"Right now." Ataldis answered. "Daretti! Where are you?"

Suddenly, something stirred in the ruins of Vale.

The group ran toward the cliff to get a better look. Even the dragons took notice.

Ataldis heard the low rumbling of a powerful engine, the scraping of metal against metal, and something else… music?

With a final tug, a construct broke free of the grasp of gravity. Ataldis took a close look at the gray, triangular ship floating toward them. It almost looked like a-

Oh no.

The Imperial March blasted from the ship's speakers. Except it wasn't any ship. It was a full-size Star Destroyer, eclipsing even the Scourge of Vytal in size and impossibly heavy to fly. Not that it stopped Daretti.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Ataldis remarked.

"In a badass spaceship!" Daretti added via the ship's loudspeaker. "Equipped and fully automated with repurposed robots, a fresh supply of mechanized troops, and some giant Dust-laser cannons!"

"I knew you were planning something!" Ataldis called back. "We're loading everyone up down here."

"Alright!" Daretti shouted. "Now let's do this!"

* * *

 **Daretti's Masterpiece 10**

 **Legendary Artifact Creature - Construct {MR}**

 **Flying**

 **Other creatures you control have flying.**

 **2R, Sacrifice an artifact: Daretti's Masterpiece deals 7 damage to target creature defending player controls. Activate this ability only if Daretti's Masterpiece is attacking.**

 **8/12**


	43. Time of Heroes

**I can't believe I made it this far. I have had these next few chapters planned pretty much since the start of this fanfic, but I never really envisioned I would actually be writing them.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and I can't wait to see what you think.**

* * *

 **KirbyChu2: Let's just say there are a few buildings missing from downtown Vale.**

 **TehUnoman: =)**

 **MCZ: I wouldn't worry about something that could theoretically eradicate all life and worry about something (Bolas) that will almost certainly eradicate all life.**

* * *

The Star Destroyer drifted above the boundless sea before them, lit only by the light of the full moon. Grimm Dragons rested on its surface, conserving their energy for the battle to come. Even with the Scourge of Vytal managing to take over half the surface of the ship, Daretti's creation floated calmly toward its destination, the ship's automation driving it forward.

Tamiyo levitated on top of the bridge and looked out at the cool white orb in the starkly clear sky, air rushing past her and blowing at her robes.

She threw more energy out toward the moon, building up a long, invisible tendril waiting to tap into a boundless source of mana.

But with her discipline, she would control it. She knew stories that must never be told, knowledge that must never be spoken, powers that must never be used. This was just one more burden to bear. And bear it she would.

The moon was within her grasp now. The cord of mana lurched forward and latched onto its exact center, and the mana began to flow through the vast distance between Remnant and its moon and into Tamiyo.

The moonfolk lifted herself high in the sky, glowing a bright blue in an attempt to divert the energy. Then she stabilized, restricting the flow with a simple spell and a celestial will.

* * *

The sun tentatively made an appearance from behind the horizon as everyone gathered on top of the deck. Green-tinted dragons flew around the ship, excitedly looking toward the foreboding shores in the distance.

Daretti flipped a switch, and raised up a metallic platform.

Jaune stepped forward.

Everyone else looked toward him.

"I need not tell you the overwhelming odds we face." Jaune said, his voice easily reaching even the farthest dragon. "But I know that everyone here is courageous and powerful. We have faced countless threats, both from without and within," he looked to the Grimm, "and we have prevailed."

Jaune breathed in and out before continuing.

"But this enemy is different. Like some of us present, he is not from this world. But unlike those same people, he has not gained an appreciation for the Multiverse as a whole. Nicol Bolas seeks only to exploit it for himself, regardless of the consequences. He is incredibly ancient and powerful, unlike anything any of us have ever experienced."

People shifted.

"But we, too, have powers that Bolas has never experienced. The power of community, of being able to collaborate towards a common goal, rather than fighting amongst ourselves. A true devotion to knowledge and the search for truth has allowed us to unearth secrets about this world that Bolas would never discover! A day may come where sentience on Remnant falls, where we forsake each other and all that makes us great. But it is not this day!

For I believe that the spirit of sentience is indomitable. Our actions transcend ourselves, and there will be no futility in what happens today! For today we fight with the Gift of the Shattered Moon!"

He raised his sword, the Zendikari hedron chips glowing bright blue in its blade. The humanoids on the Star Destroyer applauded at Jaune's speech. Daretti manipulated the controls, and battle music came playing out of the speakers. The dragons tilted their heads back and roared, drowning out even the massive speaker playing the Lord of the Rings theme.

Tamiyo floated forward and loosened her mental floodgates. A torrent of mana came through her. She diverted the flow of energy to Jaune, who used it to power his aura, covering every single person present.

* * *

The Star Destroyer advanced with surprising stealth toward Jericho Falls, flying over the forsaken ground. Compared to when Ataldis first visited, this place was dead. No Grimm. No life. No mana. All of it fueled Bolas's desires.

There, in the distance, was a humongous conflux of black, red and blue. Daretti's ship hid itself behind a large twin-peaked mountain. A ghostly waterfall crashed down from the ridge into a large valley, the entire surface of which was covered in Grimm. An armada of giant almost-humanoid Humbaba barred their incredibly sharp claws and horrid fangs. Nigh-invulnerable Nemeans roamed the landscape. Two Mastodons managed to dwarf the hundreds of Goliaths, who barely reached up to their knees. Closer to the Conflux, where Bolas was certainly located, were three massive Balrogs: Salem's personal bodyguards. Each of those demons was covered in an unearthly-black fire. A Storm Crow perched atop a peak spotted them all and flew back to the hidden Star Destroyer.

"It's as bad as Ozpin said it was." Ataldis admitted.

"Good thing you planned for that." Tamiyo responded.

Ataldis nodded. "Is there a safe spot to land?"

Daretti looked down at the jagged ground below them. "I don't think so."

Ataldis shook his head. "I was hoping there would be a flat surface around here somewhere."

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to make our own." Daretti responded.

Daretti aimed several Dust cannons at a patch of ground slightly to the right of the twin-peaked mountain overlooking the valley. What followed were several loud concussive blasts, each coinciding with a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, Daretti had levelled the surface into a safe landing site.

Every single Grimm turned its head toward the sound.

Daretti quickly landed the ship and unloaded its contents. The Hunters ran out first, along with Ataldis and Tamiyo. Then hundreds of Atlesian Knights and newly-summoned kor marched forward, forming a line against the approaching Grimm. Then dozens of refurbished Atlesian Paladins clambered out, taking their position at the frontlines. Teams RWBY and JNPR arranged themselves behind the army and readied their weapons.

Tamiyo turned to Ataldis.

"I will record all that happens here today." She said, her scrolls glowing as they transcribed the very words she was speaking. "That way it will always be remembered."

Ataldis nodded. "Thank you, Tamiyo. For everything."

"Saving the Multiverse is more important than your appreciation." She noted. "But all the same, I would not have been able to do it without you."

Ataldis smiled. "We all have our parts to play."

He readied himself for his transformation.

"Attack!" Jaune shouted.

His army rushed down towards the charging Grimm as Tamiyo silently fed Jaune mana from the moon.

Ataldis turned into a Storm Crow and flew over the heads of thousands of unsuspecting Grimm.

The Atlesian Paladins punched their way through a line of Humbaba, sending the Grimm reeling back. The line of Knights began focusing down a single Nemean. The large lion-like Grimm ran forward, trampling through the lines of kor, bullets and swords making no dent in its pelt.

It may have been indestructible, but it was not invincible.

"Path to Exile!" Jaune shouted.

The Nemean vanished without a trace.

More Grimm surged forward, threatening to overwhelm Jaune and the others. He grimaced, his aura bearing the brunt of the assault to keep his troops alive. Even with Tamiyo's help, it was still a lot for him to cover. Fortunately, he would not have to hold this for long.

Ataldis perched himself on the other side of the valley. The Grimm were charging away from them, leaving the slower Mastodons behind.

Perfect.

Ataldis changed into his Atarka form and charged into the air. The Grimm Dragons who had hidden themselves in the jagged rocks below flew up and followed him.

The Scourge of Vytal and Ataldis slammed into one of the Mastodons, both dragons almost reaching the size of the massive Grimm.

The two massive dragons began rending Grimm flesh with claws and teeth, slashing at its legs to keep it from moving. Then they consumed it in combined blasts of black and green fire.

The Mastodon fell to the ground, dissolving into mana which Ataldis quickly absorbed.

The other Grimm Dragons rushed the second Mastodon. The elephant Grimm screeched and staggered in an attempt to dislodge the dragons, but they continued to eat, claw, and pummel their way into the Mastodon.

The dragons flew upward, towards the hordes of Grimm who had just now noticed their presence. As the Grimm Dragons moved toward their next targets, green-black Grimm flesh dripped off of them, spawning lesser Grimm in their wake, tinted green by the Scourge of Vytal.

* * *

Ruby charged at a Humbaba, slicing through it with blinding speed while Weiss summoned a Grimm Rhino in the midst of several hostiles, wreaking havoc behind enemy lines.

Blake blocked a strike from an attacking Humbaba, using her semblance to push herself back and have a shadow clone take her place. Then the clone ran forward, distracting the Grimm and allowing Blake herself to deliver the finishing blow. Yang fired several blasts of energy from her mechanical arm, then she slammed her fist into the closest Grimm, knocking it to the ground.

Jaune directed the army forward, cutting through the Grimm in its path. His aura, overcharged by the moon itself, fueled the powers every ally in Jericho Falls by a tremendous amount. Pyrrha floated above the battlefield on a jet of fire, casting Lightning Bolts on any Grimm dumb enough to approach her.

Nora happily shot grenades into the horde, exploding in bursts of pink. Ren fought beside her, fighting off any Grimm that came close.

As the Jaune's army charged their way down into the valley, the Balrogs began to take notice. They growled and charged forward, their otherworldly flames growing into raging infernos.

Daretti piloted his Star Destroyer above the valley and aimed his cannons at one of the Balrogs. Dozens of red blasts of energy shot out from the starship, obliterating the targeted Grimm. Then Daretti flipped a switch, and several Wurmcoil Engines emerged from the ground right in front of a second Balrog. The powerful Grimm fell, smothered in poison and steel.

The Scourge of Vytal charged the third Balrog, throwing the beast backward before dousing it in black fire. The Balrog retaliated, charging toward the dragon. The Scourge sliced with its claws and teeth, slamming the Balrog into the cliff wall and watching as the Grimm dissolved into mana. Then the Scourge of Vytal turned its head up and roared.

Every single Grimm halted at the sound. Now no longer under Bolas's control, the Grimm began to flee. They surged away from Jericho Falls, their own desires compelling them to escape certain death and Bolas's domination. Only the Grimm Dragons stayed, forming a ring around the large vortex of mana that was still untouched. Shouts of joy rang out from where the Hunters were advancing into the valley.

Ataldis ran forward just as Jaune's army made it to their intended destination. Ranks of robots, kor, and Hunters arrayed themselves in front of the vortex. The dragons and Daretti's Star Destroyer floated above them. Tamiyo was beside them, her magical scrolls recording every single detail. The twin-peaked mountain overlooked them all.

Ataldis smiled.

Then the mana conflux began to fade away, revealing a towering golden dragon, the gem between his horns glowing red with anger.

"You have all made a terrible mistake." Bolas's voice reverberated terror all across Jericho Falls.

* * *

"You cannot beat me, but you had to delay my progress!" The dragon planeswalker shouted. "No matter. I will kill you all in minutes, then gather the power I need. I must thank you, Tamiyo, for giving me a new, far more manageable source of mana."

Jaune felt the assault on his mind, but the image of him and Pyrrha living together flashed in his mind, keeping the intruder at bay.

"You have found a way to circumvent my mind control. Interesting…" Bolas growled. "But I will still kill you where you stand."

"I beg to differ!" Tamiyo shouted indignantly. "If we don't stop you, then Korron will."

Bolas laughed. "In case you haven't heard, I sent Emrakul to Korron's doorstep. I assure you: I will not be bothered by _him_ and his ilk."

"You are even more ignorant that I imagined." Ataldis determined.

"Ignorance!" Bolas roared. "You want to talk about ignorance!? I have powers that your puny minds can't even comprehend! You are all insects compared to me!"

"If we were, you wouldn't need to say so!" Daretti shouted. "Come on! Let's see what you've got!"

He aimed every single Dust cannon on his massive Star Destroyer at the ancient planeswalker. The dragons bared their teeth. Jaune and the others readied their weapons. Tamiyo produced three more scrolls. Ataldis prepared an arsenal of spells.

Bolas just sighed.

"Dark Confidant." A staff-wielding wizard appeared by Bolas's feet.

"Pestermite." A small faerie fluttered into existence.

"Splinter Twin." The faerie began to glow red, and the laws of physics began to break.

Then everything went to hell.

* * *

 **Gift of the Shattered Moon 2UU**

 **Enchantment {MR}**

 **Creatures you control have hexproof.**

 **2UU: Exile the top card of your library. You may cast that card without paying its mana cost. Activate this ability only once per turn.**


	44. Cruel Ultimatum

**Just so everyone's aware, Pestermite + Splinter Twin is a well-known infinite combo that results in infinite hasty Perstermites.**

* * *

 **MCZ: No, it won't be good for them.**

* * *

Millions of Pestermites appeared in front of Bolas, their red eyes aglow. They formed a death cloud that began to descend upon those who had dared to challenge their master.

"Well, fuck." Daretti said.

"Retreat!" Jaune shouted.

He threw every single mechanical or summoned creature he controlled at the unstoppable mass of faeries, attempting to buy time for his friends to escape. But it was no use. The Pestermites surged around the obstacles and surrounded the retreating humans.

Jaune adjusted his aura, keeping them safe with a field of radiant energy which incinerated any foe that entered its radius. There, team RWBY and team JNPR would make their final stand.

Meanwhile, Daretti launched every single weapon he had at the approaching swarm. Hundreds of red laser beams shot out from the metal mass. When they reached a target, they exploded, obliterating hundreds of faeries with each attack.

But a hundred dead meant nothing to an army of increasing millions.

Pestermites continued to fly forward, smothering the Star Destroyer and diving into it, pulling apart any delicate component they could find. Daretti shut himself inside the bridge as the ship began to drop slowly out of the sky.

Then the faeries burst through the glass and charged at the goblin.

"Chain Reaction!"

A burst of red energy shot out of Daretti's hand. As it connected with a Pestermite, two more red bursts shot out of Bolas's creature, each connecting with two other faeries and so on. In the span of a second, thousands of faeries disintegrated into nothingness.

Daretti used the momentary distraction to eject himself from the crashing Star Destroyer, landing discretely in the valley below.

But nothing could stop the swarm of ever increasing Pestermites. Tamiyo floated inside a small bubble shield, a scroll titled _Efficacy of Mana Forcefields_ at her hip. Any faerie that came close to the barrier bounced off its light-blue surface.

Bolas flew towards her, grabbing the field with one clawed hand.

"You're a fool to bring such a powerful weapon with you." Bolas boasted.

"You are the fool if you think what I brought is a mere weapon." Tamiyo countered.

"In the hands of the right person, anything can be a weapon." Bolas responded. "Specifically, me."

"Oh no you don't!" Tamiyo could feel Bolas's spell working to steal the cord of mana that connected her to the moon's power. With all her will, she cut the connection in two, deciding to lose the power than having it fall into the wrong hands.

Then she raised another scroll titled _Venser's Guide to Teleportation_ and dissolved into mist.

* * *

Ataldis may have been in Atarka form, but the rage he exuded was his own. His plan had failed. Bolas had acquired a banned spell somehow, and he could control the world as a result. Soon, he would cause irreparable harm to the Multiverse, and it would all be his fault.

He breathed an enormous jet of green fire in the forlorn hope that it would actually do something to the mass of faeries in front of him, but nothing could be done.

It was over. Bolas had won.

The Grimm Dragons were retreating, flying as far as they could from Bolas's infinite forces, but it would not keep them safe from the evil planeswalker's wrath. Even the Scourge of Vytal knew it. Ataldis could see it in the dragon's dimming eyes. The Scourge, too, began to pull back.

Ataldis looked at the death cloud of Pestermites that surged towards him. Before he knew it, they had slammed him against the face of a mountain. Rock shattered under the great force. In a final move of desperation, Ataldis turned himself into a Storm Crow-

And found himself in a sheltered rocky opening in the mountainside.

He quickly hid himself against the rocks, hoping the Pestermites would not notice him.

To his astonishment, they turned away.

Ataldis flew deeper into the small crack, only to discover that it extended deep into the mountain. He flew through the small tunnel and into a wide cavern. Ataldis transformed back into human form and looked around.

The cave was massive, extending almost 20 meters back. All along the walls were glowing red crystals that illuminated the entire cavern, including a wheelchair-bound goblin working on what appeared to be an energy capacitor.

"Daretti."

"Hey Ataldis"

"Don't try to planeswalk out of here. Bolas would never let that happen."

"I know." Daretti said.

Ataldis sighed. "You know, when we did that stupid oath thing, I actually thought we were going to do this. Maybe we wouldn't kill Bolas, but we would certainly drive him off-plane." He shook his head. "What I fool I was. I'm not a hero. How could _I_ defeat some evil overlord? Maybe Jaune will find some secret power and use that to save the day, but you and I? We're through. Eventually Bolas's swarm will find their way in here."

Daretti put a hand on Ataldis's shoulder.

"This may be the end, man, but you gotta look at this a different way. You managed to go up against a giant freaking Grimm Dragon as big as this mountain peak, and you _won_. Do you know how many people can say that they took Bolas by surprise? Not many, but they include us. By Urza, I got to ride a giant motherfucking Star Destroyer into battle! Kicked loads of ass with it too, even if they all happened to be clones of the same stupid faerie."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Ataldis asked.

"This peak is entirely composed of Dust." Daretti observed. "When I set off this device in the middle, it should obliterate a good-sized chunk of Bolas's forces."

"So we're going to go out with a bang."

" _I_ am." Daretti corrected. "You go deep down into the mountain and transform into something tiny and indestructible. What was that thing again? The tardigrade? Anyway, you lay low for a little while, enough for Bolas to assume you're dead. Then you find a heroic planeswalker out there and mentor him in the ways of the Eyes of Korron. Maybe you get a little character development along the way, but the end result is a Multiverse-wide rebellion against Nicol Bolas's tyrannical rule. That's how it works in the stories, at least."

Ataldis shook his head. "No, Daretti, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I've avoided taking responsibility for so long. I didn't do so on Earth. I didn't do so when I first came here. I didn't do so on Zendikar. I can't let that pattern repeat."

Ataldis placed his hand on the big red button.

"You go. You're a much more interesting character, anyway."

Daretti placed his hand above Ataldis's.

"Together or not at all."

Ataldis smiled, blinking back tears.

"It's been an honor, bro."

'You too, man."

* * *

Jaune fought desperately against the Pestermite swarm. For now, his radiant aura was holding back the tide, but without the moon's power, he would fade soon.

Ren stabbed a Pestermite who had managed to get inside, but more would be able to breach the barrier soon.

Still, there was hope. Ataldis had hidden himself in the mountain. He would know what to do.

Then the peak exploded in a massive fireball, throwing Pestermites everywhere.

In the distraction, Jaune's aura flickered.

The swarm surged in, knocking Ren to the ground.

"Ren!" Nora shouted. Pink explosions rocked the sky as she fired her weapon, tears streaming down her face.

"Nora! Don't leave the-" Jaune began to say.

But she and Ren were already gone, killed by the inexorable swarm.

Then Jaune turned and saw that Yang, Blake, and Weiss had fallen as well.

Ruby's silver eyes began to glow.

"Nooo!" She screamed.

Silver beams of light shot out of her eyes, eradicating countless Pestermites, but it was entirely futile. Within minutes, she embraced the same fate as her teammates.

Jaune fought desperately against the swarm, but his spells did nothing. In the end, it was a matter of time before-

Then he saw Pyrrha, his love, on the ground.

In a rage, he sent out a wave of white light. Thousands of Pestermites were obliterated.

Time began to slow as Jaune reached her, but she, like the others, was dead.

The vision of their future family shattered in his mind, replacing itself with something more horrifying. Pyrrha lay dead in the ruins of Beacon Tower, a black arrow shot through her heart.

Jaune began to cry. "No. Pyrrha. Please…"

He fell to all fours, embracing her already fading light.

Jaune looked around at the swarm already closing in, and resigned himself to his end.

 _No._ A voice echoed in his head.

The grief-stricken planeswalker looked up to see a massive dragon. Aside from his silver coloration, he looked almost exactly like Bolas, except instead of radiating an aura of hatred and evil, he exuded benevolence and wisdom.

 _This is not the end, Jaune Arc._

* * *

 **Sink into Despair 4BB**

 **Sorcery {R}**

 **If an opponent controls no creatures, that player exiles their hand and the top twenty-six cards of their library.**

 **/ / / / / /**

 **Spark of Hope W**

 **Sorcery {R}**

 **Target creature gains, "Whenever this creature would leave the battlefield, exile it, then return it to the battlefield instead."** _**(The creature has this effect until it leaves the battlefield.)**_


	45. Coalition Victory

**I liked the story Wizards is telling so far, but wow they really did it this time. Go read the latest Uncharted Realms. After, of course, you read the second to last chapter of Uncharted Remnant!**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Cole: I'm glad you like it.**

 **MCZ: Is everyone dead? Well, read on.**

 **KirbyChu2: Just you wait.**

* * *

"I notice that we haven't blown ourselves up yet." Daretti said.

Ataldis's hand stayed right above the red button. "I'm thinking." He responded.

Then an explosion rocked the cavern.

"Holy shit!" Daretti shouted. "I think Bolas blew up the other peak!"

Ataldis seemed unfazed. "Hey Daretti."

"What?"

"You know how Tamiyo cut her mana connection with the moon?"

"Yeah?"

"Well those type of connections don't disappear. They sort of… drift."

"So?"

"Guess what I found."

Daretti's eyes lit up. "That's definitely a better plan." The red button receded into the device.

Ataldis stood with his hands out in front, channeling mana into his body. "If this works, sneak out of the mountain, then find Tamiyo. She teleported somewhere, but she has to be close by."

"You can't just let that mana sit inside you." Daretti warned. "Mana burn may not be a thing anymore, but that large of an amount will kill you. Tamiyo could do it, but Tamiyo is Tamiyo."

"For the spells I intend to use, I think I will be fine." Ataldis responded.

"Good luck." Daretti said sincerely.

Ataldis smiled. "I'll need it." Then he prepared his spell.

He was fortunate that Bolas did not know the extent of his abilities. Otherwise, the evil dragon would have put up some sort of mental barrier. Instead, Ataldis's spell sailed into Bolas's mind, searching for its target: the form Nicol Bolas feared the most.

And what a form it was.

* * *

After sending a telepathic message to Jaune, Ataldis burst through the mountain. With a swipe of invisible fire, the swarm of Pestermites fled, allowing the gold and silver dragons to face each other.

"No, it can't be!" Bolas's voice showed real fear. "Ugin, you're dead! I killed you a thousand years ago!"

Ataldis smiled. "Then that is just one more demonstration of your ignorance!" He roared.

Bolas gritted his teeth. "You died once. You can die again."

The infinite swarm of Pestermites surged toward Ataldis. The xenomorph called forth the power of the moon and unleashed Ugin's magic. His magic.

Ataldis unleashed a wave of silver energy. It expanded outward in all directions, erasing every single Pestermite from existence.

Jaune stood on warped ground, kneeling next to his dead comrades. He was quite alive, although he wished he was not.

With another surge of the moon's power, Ataldis rushed the gold dragon. Bolas shot a barrage of kill spells at his opponent. Ataldis countered them and clawed at Bolas's wings. Bolas breathed a jet of fire at Ataldis, who dodged the attack and followed with his own invisible Ghostfire.

Jaune watched as the two dragons fought for the fate of Remnant. The world began to warp and turn as the planeswalkers casted ever stronger spells. Broken scales and shrapnel rained down from where they fought.

Then Nicol Bolas shoved Ataldis with enough force to move a small mountain. Ataldis dug his claws into the ground, stopping himself a ways from where Bolas stood, back against the cliff wall.

* * *

Daretti wheeled himself down the mountainside, looking for the minute energy fluctuations that indicated the presence of planeswalkers like Tamiyo.

He sighed. There was a reason he usually left this job up to Ataldis.

He pressed on, past the explosions in the distance as his friend took on Nicol Bolas. He would have loved to be in that position, taking on the biggest, baddest force the Multiverse had ever known in a Star Destroyer armed to the teeth with destructive lasers, mana explosives, and antimatter cannons, but Ataldis needed him here, making sure Tamiyo was okay.

Before all this, he had not thought highly of the moon sage. He was not particularly hostile to her, but her demeanor reminded him of Muzzio, who, like the rest of Fiora's artificers, had assumed that a lowly goblin like him could ever create something worthwhile.

But then Tamiyo had stood up for him, saved him as he lay on the ground at the mercy of the insane monk. She had called him a friend even when he called her a prick.

Daretti clenched his fist. From now on, he would treat her with kindness.

"Looking for me?" Said a voice behind him.

Startled, Daretti turned around and pointed his shotgun at the sound, only to see Tamiyo floating in front of him.

She was still a prick, though.

Daretti put his shotgun down. "Yeah."

The two planeswalkers climbed to the top of the ridge and watched as the two dragons fought for the fate of the world.

"So are we gonna to just stare or are we gonna help?" Daretti asked.

"Help." Tamiyo answered.

She took out several scrolls, their text glowing blue.

"These are the results of my ultimate ability: to record things in magic so they will never be forgotten." Tamiyo explained.

She held up a scroll and watched as it began to glow bright blue. "Hopefully he knows what to do."

* * *

"You will fail, Ugin!" Bolas's voice was increasingly desperate. "I will kill you and take what I want from this plane!"

"Even if you did, you would find only more torment." Ataldis replied. "But that will not happen."

Bolas laughed. "How so?"

Then a scroll, glowing light-blue, appeared in front of Ataldis. He grasped it in his giant clawed hand, and the memories of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren came calling vividly in his head.

And if something could be remembered, it could be brought back.

"Like this." Ataldis replied.

At first, Jaune was the only one charging forward, vengeance in his eyes. Then, in a flash of silver light, Pyrrha appeared at his side. Ruby came into existence next, and the rest of her team arrived shortly after. Nora's cackling announced her presence, and finally Ren appeared next to her.

Before Bolas could react, Ataldis hit him square in the chest with a blast of silver energy. The golden dragon staggered back.

Jaune seized the initiative, throwing a burst of white mana at Bolas. Pyrrha followed with a massive jet of fire. Nora's projectiles exploded in clouds of pink on the planeswalker's scales. Ren peppered the dragon with bullets. Ruby planted her sniper-scythe in the ground at began to fire. Weiss casted several dust projectiles. Blake fired her weapon in pistol form. Yang let Daretti's creation work at its maximum capacity, her arm firing several missiles, explosive blasts of energy, and dust-powered bullets right at the evil dragon.

"Enough!" Bolas roared.

He unleashed an arsenal of spells at his attackers, each designed to kill in horrible ways. Instinctively, Jaune grabbed his friends. He would not lose them again.

To his surprise, his aura flared to life, staving off Bolas's deadly attacks. The dragon snarled and began to close in. Jaune's aura began to strain under the assault.

Despite having as hard of a time deflecting Bolas's power as Jaune, Ataldis just smiled. "Remember what happened the last time, on Tarkir?" He smirked.

A loud roar resounded from the other side of the mountain ridge, and the Scourge of Vytal flew straight towards Nicol Bolas, and behind him were thousands of Grimm. Dragons, Humbaba, Mastodons, Goliaths, Nemeans and many varieties Ataldis had never seen before all began to attack their former master.

Bolas laughed. "Yes, I remember."

He attempted to dominate the will of the oncoming Grimm, but to his surprise, he found he could not do so. The Scourge of Vytal roared again and fired off a jet of black fire. The Grimm would obey it, and it alone.

Ataldis pushed back, sending a blast of Ghostfire at Bolas. Jaune recovered, and ran forward, slashing the dragon planeswalker's legs just as several Grimm Dragons slammed into Bolas's wings.

The other Grimm also ignored the eight Hunters, focusing instead on the planeswalker that threatened their world.

"This isn't over!" Bolas roared.

"Well your plan here certainly is." Ataldis responded.

Bolas looked to the vortex of black, blue and red mana that still gathered just out of his reach.

Ataldis channelled more energy from the moon than ever before and put it into a single spell. A bright silver light manifested itself in his clawed hand. He aimed his palm at Nicol Bolas and the light began to grow, focusing itself into a beam. Everything else began to grow dark as the attack absorbed the light from the surrounding area. Then the beam shot out towards Bolas.

One blinding explosion of silver light later, and Nicol Bolas was gone.

* * *

For several moments, no one made a sound.

Then Ataldis heard the grinding of metal wheels against stone.

"That was freaking epic!" Daretti shouted. "When I saw you had mastered the form of Atarka, I was pretty impressed, but _Ugin_? Absolutely incredible! And what about that move at the end with the endothermic light? Korron's told us about it, but I never thought I would see it in action!"

"Wait." Jaune interrupted. "That's Ataldis?" He pointed to the silver dragon.

"I believe so." Ataldis answered. "Bolas is going to be real pissed when he discovers he got beaten by a copycat."

"Isn't Bolas, you know..." Pyrrha asked.

"I'm afraid he planeswalked away at the last possible moment." Tamiyo floated up to the group.

"Yeah, he seems to be one of those recurring villains." Ataldis remarked. "I guess people like him keep the Multiverse from getting too boring. Fortunately, we seem to have set back Bolas's quest for godhood by quite a bit, and he certainly isn't going to show his face around this plane for a long time if he knows what's good for him."

Jaune approached his teammates. They seemed real… enough.

"You- you-" He struggled to get out the words.

"We were gone." Pyrrha finished. "But we were brought back."

"Are you going to… go back? Once the spell ends?" His voice pleaded with reality, begging to have his friends.

"I had so much energy inside me." Ataldis answered. "Had I restrained my mana and only brought them back temporarily, I would have been consumed. So yes, they're back for good."

Jaune embraced the love of his life, tears streaming down his face.

"There's still a few loose ends, though." Tamiyo warned, pointing to Ataldis, still in Ugin's form as he struggled to contain the moon's energy. "No one should have that kind of power, not anymore. Your disruption of the cycle of life and death aside, I don't know how you haven't burnt up already."

Ataldis nodded. He used the vast supply of mana to cut its own connection. Tamiyo methodically unravelled the cord bit by bit. Then she raised her scroll into the sky.

"The moon's power is sealed." She announced. "No one will ever be able to access it again."

Then the Scourge of Vytal landed with an earth-shaking thud. It towered over the humanoids, its eyes glistening.

"Speaking of loose ends." Daretti muttered, silently preparing a few destructive spells. Everyone else quickly determined their plan of attack.

Ataldis, however, was unfazed. He faced the Scourge directly, and began to speak.

"You have fulfilled your promise." Ataldis's voice echoed throughout the valley. "You fought alongside us, and together we have driven Nicol Bolas from this plane. While most of the Grimm are scattered across this world, you shall take your place as their rightful ruler. I also notice we have no common enemy anymore."

Jaune readied a Smite the Monstrous.

"But have you ever wondered what kind of ruler you will be?" Ataldis asked. "You could follow the path Salem created you for, and what Bolas tried to use you for. But that is not the only path you can take. You need not be slaves to the commands your former masters. You can rise up, and shape your own destiny, and the destiny of all Grimm!"

Silence followed. The humanoids held their breath.

Then the Scourge of Vytal roared. The reverberations resounded throughout Jericho Falls, and the Grimm displayed themselves to their new ruler. Their once black Grimm flesh seemed tinted green now as they bowed to _him_.

Then the Scourge flew into the air, and the Grimm ran after him.

"That was close." Jaune said once they were out of earshot.

"So, uhh… how are we going to get home?" Ren asked.

Then they saw Daretti carrying a mountain of scrap. "Excellent question, Crewmember Ren!"

"We're going to build another ship?" Ataldis asked incredulously. "It's going to be floating, right? There's no water here."

"Oh yes!" Daretti exclaimed. "The S.S. Arkos will be ready to sail in no time!"

"Arkos?! What about Renora!" Nora shouted.

"White Rose!"

"Bumblebee!"

"Ladybug!"

"Enabler!"

"THAT IS DISGUSTING. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Hey!" Daretti shouted over the chorus of voices. "I built it. I name it. It's the Arkos."

After the mutters of discontent had ceased, they began to work, assisted greatly by Daretti's construction spells. Within an hour or so, they looked out at the good-sized ship floating in front of them.

"Well I can't say I'll miss the place." Ataldis remarked.

"Tell me about it." Jaune said.

"Let's go." Daretti urged.

With a flash, a red, blue, and green entity appeared in front of them. Then more flashes announced the arrival of dozens of planeswalkers, armed to the teeth with weapons, knowledge and spells. They looked at the planeswalkers and natives of Remnant that were still standing in front of them, then at the scarred and distorted ground.

"Well I guess you didn't need our help." Korron remarked.

* * *

 **Feared Form 4UU**

 **Sorcery {R}**

 **Search target opponent's library for a nonland card and exile it, then that player shuffles their library. You may cast that card without paying its mana cost.**

" _ **No, it can't be!"**_


	46. Remnant Resurgent

**So this is the last chapter of Uncharted Remnant. I'll have one more chapter out in a few weeks devoted to answering your questions and combined with an epilogue, so feel free to review with questions, comments, critiques, or anything.**

 **I'm probably going to take a break from writing for a bit, but don't worry. I have plenty of ideas, including an anthology fic that follows the Eyes of Korron. Also, I am in the process of making mockups of all the cards I have created for each chapter, which I will link to on my account page.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading this fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

 **MCZ: Do you know about the card Bribery?**

* * *

"So how did it go?" Korron asked.

Ataldis shrugged. "It could have been better."

"Given that you accomplished your mission, I suspect it could have gone a lot worse." Korron responded.

"Speaking of a lot worse," Ataldis asked, "I take it you dealt with Emrakul?"

Korron frowned. "We were just about to bind her to the plane. To tell you the truth, the whole thing was actually pretty easy. However, just as the restraining spell was about to resolve, she left."

"Damn." Ataldis cursed.

"Do you have any indication of where she went?" Tamiyo asked.

"None so far." Korron said. "We haven't really had time to analyze what happened. Everyone came straight here once we re-gathered our strength."

"So what happens now?" Ataldis asked.

"In the long term, we go find Emrakul and Nicol Bolas." Korron answered. "In the short term, most of us go back to repair the damages to the Meditation Realm, while I stay with you guys so you can tell me what happened."

Daretti shrugged. "I guess that works. Korron, welcome aboard the Arkos!"

Korron looked up at the metal ship. "I'm surprised it isn't one of those… what were they again? Star Destroyers?"

Ataldis laughed. "That happened. I wouldn't bring it up, though. Daretti is still in the 'denial' stage of grief."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Daretti shouted indignantly. "Anyway, with this ship, I was going for a more classical look."

"It looks like you just took a pirate ship and put levitators on it." Korron observed.

"And a speaker!" Daretti added.

Tamiyo sighed. "We can have this ridiculous banter when we are on the way back to Beacon."

"She does have a point." Ataldis added.

* * *

"So you transformed into Ugin?" Korron asked.

Ataldis nodded.

"I'll have to tell him that." Korron responded. "I mean, I was already going to tell him about Bolas's failed plan, but now it's even more important. It's nice not being the only ancient planeswalker to oppose him anymore."

Korron paused.

"Anyway, back to the story, how did Jaune's friends come back? I take it they weren't actually dead?"

Ataldis remained silent.

"Oh."

Korron stood there, pondering the implications of what Ataldis did.

Finally, he spoke. "Well, I guess you were trying not to burn up with all that energy inside you, and your actions, however imbalancing they may have been, did save the Multiverse from even more damage, so I guess we can let that slide. It's not like you can repeat it, anyway."

"It' probably a good thing I can't." Ataldis responded.

"Of course it's a good thing!" Korron shouted. "Otherwise you probably would have become as bad as Bolas!"

"What do you mean?"

"That's what happens to heroes, you know."

Ataldis was taken aback. "We went over this already! I'm not a hero!"

"Well, you did take down an evil planeswalker that threatened the entire Multiverse." Korron shrugged. "That seems pretty heroic to me."

"Look, I wasn't out on some do-goody quest. I left Zendikar to die, where any idiot hero would have tried, hopelessly, to save the plane. I didn't accomplish anything on my own. I didn't get the girl."

"Well, there's Tamiyo."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Look, I don't know if I'm a hero, but I sure don't feel like one."

* * *

"Look, I know you don't like parties, but you gotta come down for at least a few minutes."

Ataldis shook his head. "Maybe later, Daretti."

Daretti shrugged. "You're going to miss out on the music."

Ataldis stood at the front of the ship, watching the moonlight wash over him. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, he summoned a guitar and began to play.

 _Carry on my wayward son_

 _There'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more_

"That was nice music." Tamiyo observed.

Ataldis turned sharply to see the moon sage hovering a few meters behind him. "Oh, hi."

"You did well today." She concluded.  
" _We_ did well today." Ataldis corrected. "It was your spell. I acted upon your discoveries."

"That may be so." Tamiyo responded. "But my point still stands."

Ataldis let his guitar dissolve back into the Aether before continuing.

"What do you think of heroes?" He asked.

"Disasters with points of view, mostly." She answered. "But there are some heroes that no one ever talks about. Your home plane is filled with them."

"My home plane? Heroes? I'm not sure they should be in the same sentence."

"But there are so many! Jonas Salk, Marie Curie, Albert Einstein, Stephen Hawking, Sally Ride, Neil Armstrong, Cecelia Paine, Margaret Hamilton, and thousands of others! How can you be so critical of your home plane when they _actually landed_ on their moon! People didn't just study it, they walked around on it! Their marks on it will last for literally billions of years! How can you just throw that all away?"

Ataldis looked down. "That's what made it so hard to leave. But for all our accomplishments, we began to lose sight of what was driving us forward. Light pollution obscured the stars. Politicians talked less about going to the moon and more about building a fucking wall."

He shook his head.

"Then they persecuted me. They called people like me freaks. My own parents disowned me after I showed them who I really was. And I'm not even talking about my ability to change my own DNA. Look, I understand there are good things about my home plane, but I can't go back there."

"There can't be heroes if there isn't ignorance to fight." Tamiyo countered.

"I guess so." Ataldis resolved.

The two planeswalkers stood together, facing the bright moon.

"It's a great moon." Ataldis commented.

"I wonder how many more mysteries it holds." Tamiyo added.

Daretti appeared from behind then and heaved a dramatic sigh. "Only Ataldis, when alone with a girl in a romantic setting, would talk about _politics_." He shook his head. "These things are just wasted on some people."

Then he turned again. "Look, if you want to talk about political shitshows, I'll tell you about that incident on my home plane with Brago, Marchesa, and a ghost assassin."

After Daretti had left, Ataldis continued to ponder Tamiyo's words.

"Perhaps I could do something to make this world a bit less like my homeworld." He said at last.

* * *

"Today is the dawning of a new age!" Ataldis looked out from the same cliff where he first arrived on Remnant. Except this time, he looked at the people he was addressing. The few thousand survivors had all gathered to hear him. Tamiyo, Daretti, Korron, Jaune, Ozpin, Qrow, Ruby, and so many others were here as well. "Where the Grimm hunt you no longer!"

Murmurs of shock rippled through the audience.

"Together, we can rebuild what we have lost. Reforge our city into something greater. We _can_ do this. I believe in each and every one of you. If we all do our part, we can build a civilization that will reach into the stars!"

The crowd began to cheer.

"That was a nice speech." Korron complemented.

"I didn't believe a word of it." Ataldis responded. "But I at least have to try."

"I spoke with Jaune." Korron said. "He said he's going to stay here and help you with… whatever you are doing."

"That's good. I'll inform him of my plans and tell him to make sure no one tries to access the moon's power again."

"I'm going back to Innistrad." Tamiyo announced. "I have suspended my research there for far too long."

"See you around, Tamiyo." Ataldis replied.

"Likewise, Ataldis." Tamiyo took a step back, and vanished in a flash of light.

Ataldis turned back to Korron. "So how does the search for Emrakul go?"

Korron sighed. "We haven't found anything conclusive yet, but we have detected some interesting activity from the plane of Kaladesh. Something about a potential Aether Revolt? I don't think it's related to the Eldrazi, but it would be nice if someone familiar with steampunk planes would investigate it."

Daretti and Ataldis turned to each other.

"CONTRAPTIONS!" They shouted simultaneously.

"I know you're busy here." Daretti said. "I'll wait for you to finish if you want."

"Unfortunately, I think I'm going to be occupied here for a few years at least." Ataldis responded. "See you later, man."

"Yeah, you too." Then Daretti planeswalked away as well.

"So have you finally embraced your role as the hero?" Korron asked.

"No." Ataldis asserted. "In all those stories, the main character fixes something, then they go away and things go back to being bad again." He shook his head. "A hero only has to help the world for a moment. What I will attempt is far more challenging."

* * *

Ataldis flew across the sea in Storm Crow form. All along the way, he saw the black-green forms of Grimm flying freely. Even the dragon continent was looking less inhospitable now. It wasn't welcoming either, but it was more like the feeling he had experienced on the island of Vytal: threatening, but alive.

He went back to Jericho Falls. The results of the battle were still plain for all to see, but something had shifted. It was subtle, but it was there. And soon all of Remnant would feel that shift. All it would take was a catalyst: himself.

The vortex of mana still hovered in the valley. Ataldis made his way toward it and entered its center.

He felt the mana flow into him and he began to cast a spell. Ataldis felt the energies of the world shift. White, blue, black, red and green began to come into balance for the first time since Salem and the Grimm had risen to power.

His head filled with visions of new creatures he could make. Entirely new sentient races to fill the barren parts of the world. With the power inside him, he would restore the world, and create something entirely new.

Then he casted another spell, and Remnant surged to life.

* * *

 **Lyrics are from** _ **Carry on Wayward Son**_ **by Kansas.**

* * *

 **Remnant Resurgent 2GWU**

 **Enchantment {MR}**

 **At the beginning of your upkeep, you gain 2 life and draw a card, then you may put a land card from your hand onto the battlefield.**

" _ **A hero only has to help the world for a moment. What I will attempt is far more challenging."**_

— _ **Ataldis, the Wanderer**_


End file.
